Life is Full of Surprises
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Courtney Rivers is going to Brentwood College School, where she's been dreaming of going since she was a little girl. She finds an old friend, but will she remember him? Not good at summaries. The whole thing's inside.
1. Preparing to Leave and Mushy Parents

Chapter One: Preparing to Leave and Mushy Parents

It was 6:30 Saturday morning when my alarm clock woke me up. I slung my arm around to my bedside table to hit the snooze button, but just ended up knocking it off the table where it continued to ring.

Since I had no choice but to get up now, I put the alarm clock back on the table and headed to my bathroom to take a long, soothing shower.

On my way I accidentally stepped on something small and sharp. I let out a yelp and held my foot for a minute until it stopped hurting so much. I leaned down to see what it was exactly that I stepped on, and found out it was a tiny wooden skull.

I had got it from my best friend, Matthew Duncan Evans, but everyone called him Matty. He had shaggy brown hair, beautiful teal eyes, and an ear piercing last time I saw him (which was when I was 8). I never knew why guys got those anyways, I mean, my dad even got one when he was 12 and still wears it. Yeah, it kinda freaks me out a bit. Anyways, back to Matty. We were best friends, but in third grade he had to move. He was also beast at guitar because he started playing when he was only three, and had the most amazing voice I had ever heard. He had written tidbits of songs, six or seven stanzas at the most, and played them to me. It was something I'd never forget. Then, when his family was about to leave, he gave me the skull and said it was the first thing he had ever carved, and he did it especially for me. To be honest, I always had a little crush on him. Not that I would ever tell him that, but sometimes I just wish he was here when I got lonely, sad, or just need somebody to talk to. I would always turn to him. Now I only have my dog. Yeah, kinda disappointing. The worst part? He moved all the way to the east coast of Canada, when I'm still stuck here in Vancouver.

The good thing is that I still have the skull to remember him by, which I completely forgot about until I stepped on it.

I smiled down at the skull and started to reminisce about all the times we spent together and all the memories we had until I remembered I still had to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and set the skull on the counter while I undressed and stepped into the shower.

Once I finished my shower I changed into my Hollister faded ripped skinnies, my blue and lime green plaid American Eagle three quarter length polo, and blue Aeropostale flip flops. I went back in my room to check the time. 7:24. Plenty of time.

I went down the steps, skipping two at a time, and made my way to the kitchen. I smiled at my parents as my mom was making breakfast, and my dad was drinking coffee while they were making small talk. My dad had really white skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair with a blondish tint to it. My mom, on the other had, had deep tan skin, mocha colored hair, and blue eyes with gold in the middle that could be green at times(I get my deep brown eyes from my grandma). They looked completely different. Not the same in the slightest. Except for the blue eyes, sorta. I always wondered how they fell in love with them being so different and all...

"Morning Mom, Morning Daddy," I said as I went over to give my father a hug. "Something smells good." I commented as my mom set down a plate of pancakes for me, topped with strawberries and powdered sugar. My favorite. "Thanks mom," I said right before I started wolfing down my food.

"Whoa there sweetie, no need to inhale it. I swear, some of that food is gonna stick to you one of these days," my dad chuckled as he watched me eat my pancakes.

But he's right. I always eat a lot, but never gain any weight. I mean, I'm sixteen and only 113 pounds. I try to eat healthy, but most of the time I just end up pigging out. I guess I just have a high metabolism or whatever. Go figure.

"Oh, Tyler, relax," Mom said as she put the pan in the sink, "She's probably just too excited."

That was also true. Today, I was going to Brentwood College School for my 10th grade year. It was a co-ed boarding school, and Matty and I have been dreaming about going there since we were five, but then he moved. I wonder if he still thinks about going there sometimes. I doubt it. I mean, it's been 8 years since we last talked. Nah, he defiantly doesn't remember. Anyways, it was an amazing place; huge dorms, nice campus, awesome lounge, AP classes, and there's also a lake right next to it with a beach and everything. Now I'm finally going.

"Hey mom, what time do we have to leave to go meet the bus," I asked as I finished my pancakes at a normal rate.

"Umm...in about 45 minutes. I suggest you hurry up and double check and make sure you have everything," she said as she smiled at me and twiddled her wedding ring. She always did that.

"Gotcha," I said as I bounded up the stairs, way too excited.

I went up to my room, which was now pretty much empty. I took all the pictures off my wall, the bedding off my bed, clothes from the closet, and knickknacks all around the room. The only things left were my desk, vanity, dresser, and bed. The only color in the room was the lime green paint on my walls, which looked really out of place at the moment.

I went over to my lime green suit cases (noticing a color theme?) over on my bed to make sure I had everything. Shorts; check. T-shirts; check. Dressy clothes; check. Toothbrush; check. Underwear; check. Jeans; check. Tennis shoes; check. Flip flops; check. School supplies; check. Sports cap; check. Laptop; check. Bedding; check. Other decorations for my room; check. Shampoo and conditioner; check. iPod charger; check.

Once I was done with checking all three of my bags, I went over to make sure I had everything in my purse. Perfume; check. Make up; check. iPod Touch; check. Grey Aviators; check. Cell phone; check. Deodorant; check. Money; check. Pictures of my friends and family; check.

I checked everything off my list...but I still felt like something was missing.

I ran into my bathroom and frantically looked for the small object that meant so much to me. I smiled when I saw it on the counter, and picked up the tiny object in my hand. I went back in my room and put the fragile object in my purse.

I ran to the edge of the steps super fast because I only had ten minutes until we had to leave.

"Dad," I yelled, "Can you come help me bring my bags down. They're kind of heavy and I don't have that much time."

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," my dad said as he got out of his chair in the living room and started for the stairs.

I ran back to my room, zipped up my bags, and set them by my door right as my dad got there.

"Whoa Honey, we're not in that much of a hurry. Slow down," my dad chuckled as he grabbed all three of my suit cases and walked down the hallway. My dad's pretty strong for his age. He grew up with a brother four years older than him and worked out a lot as a teen and in college. I guess he never really lost his muscle.

I grabbed my purse and took one last look around my room, and that's when it hit me. I'm not coming back here for a year. A whole _year._ I let out a shaky sigh and tried to shake off my nerves.

"Sweetie, come on! We're gonna be late," my mom yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming," I said as I took one last look around the room, then made a dash for the stairs. I scampered down the steps and got into the back seat of our red 2008 Shelby Mustang GT500 with two white stripes down the middle.

"I still cant believe you're leaving for a whole year," my mom said as my dad pulled out of the driveway.

"It's not like it's forever, mom. I'll be back before you know it, and you can call me any time from 4 to 10," I said as I gave my mom a warm smile which she quickly returned.

"I know but I wont get to see you everyday and tell you how much I love you and-" she started, but was cut off by my dad.

"Paige, I think you should stop talking about how much she means to you before you start crying uncontrollably and I wont be able to concentrate on the road," my dad chortled as he grabbed my moms hand.

She instantly glared at her husband. "Well excuse me for loving my only child and being sad that she's leaving. Goodness, do you not have a heart," my mom scoffed as she continued to glare at him.

"Now, if I didn't have a heart I wouldn't have married you, now would I," my father said as he pulled my moms hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss while my mother just giggled like a little school girl.

BARF. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but when my dad starts to get mushy that's when I draw the line.

"Can you two _please_ save the love fest until _after _I'm gone," I practically begged as my parents just laughed and continued to drive down the road.

**Well this was my first fanfic sooo...what did ya think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Boring? Tell me in a review. I know I'm probably not that good, but this is my first time writing a story. Lame excuse, I know. And believe it or not, I got this idea from a dream and just started typing..except this came out wayyy different than my dream. I'll try to update soon, but my parents don't even know I have this account so it might be kinda hard. Well I guess that's it. Flames are accepted since I'm a beginner. Later :)**

**Love, xXduncanxloverXx**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Hellos

My parents pulled into an almost vacant Wal-Mart parking lot. There were two cars just pulling out with sad, but proud, looking parents in the them, and a huge traveling bus with the words "Brenton College School" written in huge red letters on the side.

I got out of the car and grabbed my purse while my dad went to get my luggage from the trunk to go put them under the bus. My mom got out of the car, already crying. I pulled her into the biggest hug ever, not wanting to let go. I finally pulled away after about two minutes because I started to get watery eyes.

"I love you mom," I said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Court," my mom said as she gave me a proud smile.

I walked over to my dad and gave him the same hug that I gave mom, he returned it with just as much love as I did. I mean, one tiny hug from each of my parents cant last me for a whole year, but I guess it'll have to.

"I love you, Courtney. And just remember, call us everyday, and we are so proud of you Sweetheart," my dad said as he let me go. I started to head for the bus, but my dad quickly yelled for me.

"Hey, Courtney, one more thing," He said.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I turned around, the morning sun shining in my eyes.

"No boys." he winked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. My dad, always protective. "Sure thing daddy," I giggled as I got on the bus. I looked back at my parents; dads arm on mom's waist, her holding a tissue, them both smiling proudly at me. So

cliché, yet so comforting. I got on the bus to see a creepy black guy **(A/N: meant to be** **racist. Sorry if it sounded that way :/)** with a chef hat on... driving the bus. All my calmness just disappeared. Then I saw another mid-twenty's looking man, with hair wind blown to perfection, in a blue gray button up and khakis.

"Welcome to the Brenton Boarding School bus," The guy with the awesome hair said with a smile so big it had to be fake. "What's your name," he asked me with his all too peppy voice. Okay, now I _know _this guy is getting paid good if he's so excited about loading kids onto a bus for boarding school. Either that, or he's a sadist. Maybe it's both. Who knows.

"Courtney Rivers," I said as I was skimming the bus, looking for who to avoid, and normal people to hang with. I saw your typical jocks, stoners, bookworms, preps, party boys, ghettos, nerds, and punks. I did happen to see this one girl that looked pretty cool. She was sitting near the back and had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, olive eyes, a light blue tank top, and shorts. She looked like your normal, laid back, lovable girl. Maybe we could be friends.

"Ah, yes. Courtney. You will be sitting with Bridgette Sanders," he said as he pointed to the girl I was just describing. I sighed in relief while the man continued to talk. "My name is Chris, and this here," he pointed to the bus driver who looked like he was about to kill some one, "is Chef. Don't get on his bad side if you know what's good for you." I gulped and nodded as I hurriedly walked to my seat.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette. Who are you," she said coolly as she gave me a friendly smile. I was right, she is nice.

"Hey, nice to meet you Bridgette. I'm Courtney. Have you ever gone here before," I asked genuinely interested.

"No, this is my first time here, and also my cousins. He heard me talking about going and asked if he could go too. I have no idea why though. Maybe to get away from his parents or whatever. I'm not quit sure."

"Oh, who's your cousin?"

"Him," she said in a slightly annoyed tone as she pointed to a boy directly across the isle from me. He had a numerous piercings on his face, a black wife beater which showed off his very defined six-pack, baggy jeans, worn out red converse, and a bright green mohawk (which I didn't mind too much since it was my favorite color). I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. I figured he was sleeping. He looked like your average punk.

I looked back from him, to Bridgette, him, to Bridgette, then twice more.

"What?" she said as she stared at me like I had three eyes.

"Nothing. It's just...I don't see how you guys are related. I mean, you look like the type that belongs on a beach, and he looks like the type that belongs in jail." I said as Bridgette let out a little giggle.

"Hey sweetheart, I can hear you ya know. Oh, and it's juvie. I'm not old enough to go to jail yet," said a smooth, velvety voice to my right.

I turned so fast I think I got whiplash. I quickly came face to face with the most beautiful teal eyes I've ever seen, that seemed eerily familiar in a way. He smirked and backed up in an attempt to check me out. Apparently he liked what he saw because he gave a low seductive growl. "Hey sweetheart. My name's Duncan Evans, and what might yours be?"

"It might be a name I don't want to share with a criminal like you so he won't stalk me, _sweetheart._"

"That hurt babe."

"Yeah, I bet it hit you deep, deep in the heart."

"Ha. That's funny. You think I have a heart."

"Everyone has a heart."

"Pshaw. Not me."

"You see this," I said as I made the shape of a heart with my hands. He nodded. "This is a heart. If you don't have one, you die. Sooo I'm pretty sure you have a heart."

"Hmm. Funny _and_ pretty. I think I might have to keep you around Princess," he said as he smirked. Is that thing plastered to his face or something?

"Ok_ay, _lets get a few things straight," I said in a tone that would make any man cower in fear, but not Duncan. He acts as if everyone's like this all the time. It's so unnatural. "One, you aren't 'keeping me around' anywhere, any time soon. Two, wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. And three, my name's Courtney. Courtney Alexa Rivers. Not Princess."

For some odd reason he seemed a bit shocked at my last statement, but luckily Bridgette intervened in time for him to compose himself.

"Okay, Court, if I knew introducing you to my cousin meant you flirting with him the whole bus ride, I wouldn't have even mentioned him," she exclaimed in an exasperated voice as she slumped back in her seat.

My face turned bright red with embarrassment at her previous statement. I mean, me and Duncan? _Flirting? _Now that's as crazy as Lady Gaga actually being a girl.

"Bridgette! What in the world? Me and Duncan flirting? Are you kidding me? That's obscured. Unreal. Impossible. Not in a million years. Not even in his drea-" I was cut of by said neanderthal.

"Hey Princess, you can stop lying to Bridge over here and do yourself a favor. Admit you like me," He said with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Ha. Very funny Duncan, but I don't get involved with bad boys," I said as I closed my eyes and listened to the rhythm of my heart as it was getting back to its normal rate.

"Just you wait, Princess. Just you wait."

I opened my eyes to see that Duncan already had his headphones in and was listening to his iPod, while Bridgette was ogling some guy in the seat in front of Duncan. He had blonde hair with a cowboy hat, baby blue eyes, an opened pink button down shirt which showed his well built chest, faded jeans, and sandles. Total party dude in my opinion.

"He's kinda cute. Why don't you go talk to him," I whisper.

Bridge nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise at hearing my voice, then turned a light shade of red. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, he's cute and all, but I don't think he'd be that into me," she said shyly.

"Oh come on Bridgette, you're pretty. What kind of guy doesn't like pretty," I questioned with a smirk. Wait! Did I just smirk? God, only five minutes of talking to him and he's already rubbed off on me.

"W-well I guess they all do, but shouldn't the guy make the first move?"

Dang, she had a point. Then, an idea struck me. I'm so smart.

Bridgette said she was going to go the the bathroom and freshen up a bit in case that guy decides to talk to her. Oh, she better be ready. I leaned over to my right to try and get Duncan's attention.

"Duncan, pssssst. Duncan," I whispered. No reply.

"Duncannnn," I said a little louder this time, dragging out his name. Okay, the heck with being suddle. I reached my hand over to him and yanked out his headphones. He immediately got an angered face on, but when he realized it was me he just smiled.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Princess wants my attention," he said, way too confidently and raised his eyebrows suggestively. What's with guys and having such big egos?

"Yes, I do need your attention, but probably not for what you're thinking," I said as he just laughed.

_He had a nice laugh..._

_Whoa, okay now. Back to reality. _

"Do you know the guy sitting in front of you," I asked in an innocent voice while nodding my head toward the party boy.

"Yeah, that's Geoff. We've been best buds since I was eleven. He throws the sickest parties ever," he smirked as he was probably reminiscing about one of his killer parties. I didn't need that right now.

"So do you think you could do me a favor," I asked in the sweetest voice I could make. I guess it worked since he gave me a nod and said sure.

"Wait a sec, what's in it for me," he asked selfishly. Really? Did he _have_ to act like a five year old?

"Uhh...i don't know. I'll think of something later, but I really need your help right now," I begged and gave him my infamous puppy dog face that could get me anything.

I can't believe it, but it worked on Duncan. Well, actually I can. All punks are softies underneath, that's the reason they _are_ punks. They had some sad traumatizing experience as a child and want to hide it from everyone around them, so they build up a tough outer shell that almost nobody can crack so they can hide they're vulnerable side. _Almost _nobody.

He looked at me with a face that told me to go on with my plan, but there was just something about him. Kind of like I knew him from before. Who _is _he?


	3. The Plan and Stupid Bus Drivers

Chapter Three: The Plan and Stupid Bus Drivers

Bridgette came out of the bathroom and sat down next to me as I tried to act as normal as possible so she wouldn't suspect a thing. I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm a horrible actor. It only works when I'm trying to get something I want, like convincing Duncan to help me, or to get my dad to buy me my new cellphone.

"Why do you look so happy," she asked me with a questioning voice.

"What? A girl can't be happy on a bus ride," I snapped. Okay. Not so suddle.

"Uhh. I guess you can, but you look just a little _too_ excited. When I went into the bathroom you were peeved, five minutes later you're all giddy. What happened," she asked, completely not believing me.

"It's nothing really. It must have been something I ate this morning," I lied, shrugging it off.

"If you say so," she sighed. Well, that didn't go over so smoothly, but the next part is full proof.

"Excuse me Bridge, I have to use the bathroom," I said getting up.

"No prob," she said as she got out her shiny, light blue iPod and started playing some calming music.

Instead of going to the bathroom I went two seats back and sat in an empty seat. I gave Duncan a nod and he tapped Geoff's shoulder and whispered something to him.

"REALLY?," the party boy screamed in questioning excitement, which caused almost everybody on the bus to look at him while Duncan just chuckled. He gave them an awkward smile and they all went back to chatting,. listening to music, or crying about leaving their mommy. Okay, actually only one nerdy guy did that, but whatever. They whispered for a little while longer as I eavesdropped and heard something along the lines of this:

"But dude, what if she doesn't like me, or thinks I'm stupid or something!"

"Geoff, how many times have I told you, she. likes. you."

"Well how do you know that? I haven't seen you talk to her the whole bus ride. Maybe you're just doing this so you can laugh at me making a fool out of myself."

"No, I haven't talked to her, but she's my cousin, man. I can tell these things. And do you really think I'd set you up for something like that? We've been bro's for five years, don't you trust me?"

"Well...I guess so. Bu-"

"Alright then my brotha, go lay on your manly charms," Duncan said as he pushed Geoff out of his chair and into the one I was previously sitting in. Bridgette took out her headphones and smiled at Goeff, and he smiled back just as brightly, they started chatting aimlessly while she giggled occasionally. **(A/N: that was a** **crime of rhyme)**

I decided it was time for me to come out of hiding. I got up without being seen and walked over to Bridgette and Goeff. "Hey Bridge, I- Oh, I see you've made a new friend," I winked, playing along. "I guess I'll just go sit where he was sitting," I said while walking to his seat, but then realized he was sitting next to some scrawny looking guy with a gap who winked at me. I decided I would just go sit with Duncan...

"Hey, move over," I said nudging Duncan.

"No can do Princess. All my stuff's there," he said pointing his thumb towards his carry-ons. I groaned in response.

"Then move them."

"Nah."

"Seriously, move them. I don't want to sit with that creepy looking guy in fr- Whoa," I said as the bus suddenly verged left, which, unfortunately, caused me to fall to my right. Straight into Duncan's lap. Stupid freaking bus driver. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall even further back and hit my head.

"Babe, if you wanted to sit in my lap, all you had to do was ask," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was so damn strong.

After about a minute of trying to free myself, I gave up. I _hate _giving up. I crossed my arms over my chest and put on the biggest pout in the world. If there were a contest for best pout, I'd win hands down. He just chuckled as he watched my expression go from a pout to angry.

"Sweetheart, take the angry face off. The pout was cuter," he said. "Then again, the angry look is kinda hot on you." I turned red at his statement and started stuttering.

"W-w-what in t-the world Duncan? Y-you can't just go around saying stuff like that! It's totally vile and not to mention degrading," I ranted. He just rolled his eyes, smirk still on his face.

"That was a compliment, Princess. I don't see how that's degrading," he remarked, watching my emotions in full.

"Umm Courtney?"

I looked straight ahead and saw Bridgette and Geoff staring at me with confused and amused faces. Then I realized I was in Duncan's lap, his hands on my waist. My face got even more red, if that was possible.

"Th-this is not what it looks like guys," I try to convince them, but the looks on their faces said they didn't believe me one bit. "I swear! The bus suddenly turned and I landed in his lap and he wouldn't let me go and now-" I began blabbering, but was interrupted by Bridge.

"Courtney, breath. I believe you. Duncan does this kind of stuff all the time," she glared at Duncan, who just smiled innocently in return. I still don't get this guy. He says I'm cute one second, then goes all pervy the next.

"Now, let me go," I said, expecting him to let me get up, but he didn't. "Let me go," I repeated, giving him the death glare.

"I will," he started as I smiled. "On one condition." My smile left as soon as it came.

"And what condition might that be," I asked, slightly scared of his answer. What was he going to make me do? I didn't even want to know at this point with that perverted mind of his.

"Kiss me," he smirked. Not as bad as what I was thinking, but still not happening.

"Hell to the no," I replied, attempting to get off of him again.

"Aw, come on Princess. It's just one kiss," he begged. What in the world? Why did he want me to kiss him so bad?

_Because he likes you. Duh._

Hey, I don't need sass from my own conscience. And he doesn't like me, we just met!

_Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile, a really sexy guy is trying to actually get with you and you completely blow him off because you think he's just some horny punk. _

He _is _a horny punk though!

_I don't hear you objecting to the sexy part._

Because he is. Oh wait! Dammit..

_Ha! See? You like him._

Oh just shut up.

I mentally snapped out of my internal argument with myself and back to the situation at hand. I sat there for a moment, looking like I was actually thinking over his offer. Then I leaned into him a little bit and whispered, "I thought I told you."

"Told me what doll face," he said with his usual smirk as he leaned in as well.

"I don't get involved with bad boys," I whispered as I elbowed him in his kiwis and slipped into the seat beside him. He leaned forward, clutching his precious family jewels, and moaning at how much pain it caused him. I've never laughed as much as I did then.

Eventually he sat up and just shot me a glare. Ohhh, scary (sarcasm). Then, I noticed something odd. He had a guitar.

_Who did he remind me of?_

"You play guitar," I asked, actually interested in hearing his answer.

His face turned a shade paler and his eyes got slightly bigger, like he was hiding something. "N-no. Th-that's uhh Trent's guitar," he said in a higher voice than normal.

"Who's Trent," I said confused, still staring at the guitar case.

"Him." He pointed to the guy that was sitting two seats in front of Bridgette and Geoff. He had black shaggy skater hair, bright emerald eyes, a green t-shirt with a black hand print on it, and black jeans. He looked like the kind of person that Bridgette was; clam and laid back. He seemed pretty cool.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Alright kiddies, the drive to Brentwood is gonna be a while, so get comfortable," Chris announced in that same annoying voice he had earlier. Did they _have_ to give him a megaphone?

"Yo Chris, exactly how long is this ride gonna take," Duncan asked with an annoyed voice.

"Oh, just 12 hours or so," he replied with a huge grin, which made all of us give a groan of annoyance. His smile just got bigger and he got this creepy pleasurable look in his eyes from seeing us like that. Okay, he's defiantly a sadist.

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day. I'm on a role :D I'm seriously starting to get into this story, I mean, I wrote this chapter for three hours straight. Yeah, so I hope you enjoy it :) Also, there's a reason I put in some of little details, so remember that further in the story. Next chappie will probably be up tomorrow 'cause my parents are gonna be gone. Later 3**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**

**P.S. Reading reviews makes my day and helps me to write more, so if you want faster updates, review :] love you guysss3**


	4. Blankets and The Game

Chapter four: Blankets and The Game

It was only about two minutes after Chris's announcement and I was already bored out of my mind. I was thinking of things I could do, when I remembered I had my carry on that had some of my stuff in it.

"Hey Bridge," I say, interrupting whatever conversation her and Geoff were having. "Can you hand me my purse and carry on please?"

"Sure," she mumbled as she reached down to the floorboard to grab the items. She quickly handed them to me as she continued talking to her soon to be boyfriend. I smiled at the two and how great they seemed to be getting along.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a lime green pillow and then my lime green laptop. I turned it on and went to YouTube to try and find some entertainment, but soon felt a hot breath on my neck. I turned to find Duncan looking, not at the screen, but at me. He just smirked as I sent him a questioning look.

"What? My laptop is under the bus. I gotta find some sort of entertainment," he said shrugging his shoulders. I took this chance to get a really good look at him. His face was really defined and jutted out at the end, which I found rather cute. He also had three ear piercings, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, a dog collar, and a goatee. His tight black wife beater brought out his very defined six pack, which even I think is a turn on. Also, his hair was my favorite color. It couldn't get any better than that...Actually, it could. His beat up red converses added sort of an edge to his style. He had the whole rugged sexy look going on. Oh God, I didn't just think that, did I?

"I guess," I mumbled as I searched through it to find some music or a random video.

After about an hour of watching Shane Dawson, Raywilliamjohnson, and some little girl cry over Justin Bieber, we got bored. I felt kind of tired and decided to take a nap. I leaned my sea back and searched frantically through my bag for a blanket, only to remember it was under the bus. FML. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow with a sigh.

"Forgot your blanket," a soft voice to my left said.

"Yeah," I said as I sighed in disappointment, turning to face him.

"Here, you can borrow mine," he said as he reached into his duffel and pulled out a lime green blanket. Sweet.

"Thanks," I said as I took the blanket from his hands and laid it on top of me. I took a whiff of it, and boy, did it smell good. It was like Axe and Hollister put together. "You know, lime green is my favorite color," I started, trying to have a normal conversation for once.

"Really? I didn't notice," he said sarcastically, gesturing from my shirt, to my pillow, to my carry on, to my laptop. Okay, so maybe it was obvious, but he didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Hey! I'm actually trying to have a normal conversation, but if you want to be bored to tears sitting quietly on this bus, then so be it," I huffed as I turned to face the window. I just stared at the sun for a moment, I always do that, I have no idea why though.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard a frustrated sigh. "Okay, look Princess. Sorry if you think I'm a smart ass punk, and you probably really don't want to hear what I have to say, but you seriously need to loosen up," he stated, then I heard him lay back in his seat. _Did he seriously just say that? To _me?

"What do you mean? I'm, like, the most easy going person I know!" I exclaimed, sitting upright and facing him. He just smirked at me and crossed his hands behind his head.

"And exactly _how_ many people do you know?" I was seriously within two seconds of murdering him. We've only been on this bus for about two hours and he's already managed to insult, sexually harass, and embarrass me. Oh yeah, he's so dead.

"I happen to have a very broad social life thank you very much," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I bet all your friends are high class preppy kids like you," he said as his smirk got even bigger. I seriously wanted to kill him, but the truth is, he's right. All my friends are preps and have very wealthy families. All except one.

"Well, there is one exception," I mused as I lowered my head. I took a peep of his face through my hair and he looked at me questionably at first, but then looked...hurt? No, it couldn't be hurt. I must just be imagining things.

"Yo, Duncan, don't you think this ride is getting a bit, oh, I don't know, boring," Geoff said with a smirk. Must have gotten it from Duncan.

"Yeah, you're right man," he said returning the smirk. He then stood in his seat and yelled to the kids on the bus. "Hey, who thinks this ride sucks so far?" They all raised there hands, even the bus driver. "Who thinks we should play a little game," he questioned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Once again, they all raised there hands, and a fat blonde guy came out in the middle of the isle and started dancing and saying "uh huh, oh yeah, let's play a game, let's play a ga-"

"OWEN. GET BACK IN SEAT NEXT TO IZZY," some crazy redhead, who I presumed to be Izzy, screamed.

"Yes dear." Owen squeaked while quietly getting in his seat.

"Uhh. Alright then. So what game should we play guys," Duncan asked as he continued his announcement from earlier. There were various shouts from everyone on the bus.

"Trivial facts of the Mid-evil Times," the nerdy guy who was crying about leaving his mommy said. He was scrawny, had glasses, red hair styled as a mullet, a blue shirt with a retarded symbol on it that you couldn't even tell what it was, and army green jeans on. I could summarize him in one word. Geek.

"How many marshmallows can you stuff in your mouth," the fat guy from earlier screamed while raising his hands in excitement.

"How many matches does it take to light the bus on fire," Izzy said as with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Uhh. Maybe we could just play a normal game of Truth or Dare," Bridgette said, slightly scared of the pyromaniac.

"Alright! Truth or Dare it is my man," Geoff said as he looked at Duncan.

Everyone went to the back of the bus and tried to fit. There were two seats that faced one another on both sides, so that made it semi-easier. Some people just sat on the floor.

"Okay, so, who's going first," Trent said from the floor.

"Well I guess since Bridgette suggested it, she should go first," Duncan said, giving and annoying smirk at his cousin.

"I guess so," she said while glaring back at Duncan. She looked like she really didn't wanna go.

"So, truth or dare cous' ?" he asked.

"Truth," she said confidently.

"Okay," he said while giving a knowing glance at Geoff. Oh God. Bridge better be ready to be humiliated. "Do you like Goeff?" I knew it. She just turned red and stared at Duncan like he just said the world is going to end in three seconds.

"Uhh, pass?"

"Nope, no passing," he said. She just turned even redder, and I felt like hitting Duncan over the head with a cinder block just for asking her that question.

"Yeah," she mumbled, just loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Seriously," Geoff said is questioning enthusiasm. I swear, I've never seen someone smile as big as he did. "So do you um, you know, wanna go out sometime?"

Bridgette's features changed from embarrassed to excited in a millisecond. "Sure," she smiled. Well, that turned out better than I thought.

"Yeah man," Duncan said as he gave Goeff a fist bump. Boys will be boys.

"So Duncan, truth or dare," I said, still slightly bored.

"Dare," he said giving me a challenging look.

"I dare you to go pants Chris," I say pointing to him standing up beside Chef. Might as well let him have fun while we get a good laugh.

"No problem," he said as he started creeping up to the front of the bus. This was gonna be good. He was about ¼ the way up the isle when he started crawling, which gave me a nice view of his butt.

_He's got a nice ass._

What? No he doesn't.

_Uhh, yes he does. Are you blind?_

Apparently not because you're me too. You're my conscience.

_That's right, and since I'm your conscience I know your true feelings and thoughts. So you think he's got a nice butt. 'Kay, bye._

Urgggg, I hate consciences. So much.

Duncan was only a few feet behind Chris now, being as quiet as possible. He crept closer so he was right behind him and looked back at us. He quickly pulled down Chris's pants to find pink boxers with Hello Kitty all over them. While he was stunned for about five seconds, it gave Duncan enough time to sprint back to the end of the bus and sit down next to me. Man he was fast. As soon as Duncan sat down we all pretended that we didn't do anything and acted completely stunned when Chris let out a girly scream. He pulled up his pants and looked back at all of us to find out who did that to him, but we all chatted and acted like nothing had happened. He looked completely confused and the look on his face was priceless.

Maybe this bus ride wont be be so bad after all.

**Yayyy new chappie :) I was up really late last night writing this because I just couldn't stop. Again, review and tell me what you think. They make my day :] Love you guys.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	5. The Reason and The Kiss

Chapter Five: The Reason and The Kiss

When the laughing died down after Duncan pantsed Chris, it was my turn. I seriously didn't want to know who had what in store for me.

"Alright, so Courtney. Truth or dare, dudette," Goeff asked me.

I could go two ways on this; if I choose dare, he'd probably make me do something with Duncan. If I choose truth, it couldn't be that bad.

"Truth," I answered, nervously looking at him.

"Hmm," he pondered, scratching his chin. "I was prepared for you to say dare. I don't got a truth. Duncan, bro, help me out here man." I started to panic at that.

"That's not allowed!" I screeched, frantically looking to somebody for help.

"Oh, and why not honey," Duncan said with a confident smirk, crossing his arms.

"The same reason Bridgette wasn't allowed to pass, _honey_," I replied back with a smirk of my own. Man I've got to stop doing that.

"She's got a point dude," Geoff said agreeing with me. Then I noticed something; him and Bridgette were holding hands. Awwww. I was so happy for her. Apparently Duncan seemed to notice too, and gave Geoff a thumbs up.

"Oh! I've got one," Geoff exclaimed raising the hand that wasn't holding Bridgette's. "What's your biggest fear?"

Oh shit. There was no way I would ever tell him my biggest fear with Duncan right next to me. I turned my head to look at Duncan, and I could have sworn I saw him cringe, then I saw a bored look on his face. I was so confused. Wouldn't you think he'd want to know what it was so he could torment me with it? Nope. He just had to act all mysterious and not give a damn.

"Pshh. I don't have a fear," I stated as a crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. As I mentioned before, I suck at lying.

"Princess, we know you're lying. Just tell them and get on with it," Duncan said truly not interested. Whatever.

What a second. Why did he say tell_ them. _Why didn't he say tell_ us_? Did he really not care, or was it something else? Well, what else could it be? I mean, he can't possibly know, I just met him. Nah, he just doesn't care.

"Well maybe I don't want to," I countered, slightly leaning his way.

"Maybe they don't care what you want," he fired right back, also leaning in closer.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Oh, and just what might you use for that task," he said suggestively.

"My fist. I happen to be a black belt and my father was in the Army, so I know a few tricks that might work."

"Babe, I bet you couldn't even if you tried. Sure, you've got all that, but I've been to juvie more times than you can count on your fingers and toes combined."

"Ohhh, scary. You honestly expect me to believe that you'd beat up a girl? Yeah. Good luck with that one."

"And you expect me to believe that you don't have a fear? Good luck with that one," he mocked me.

"Duncan, I swear, if you say one more word I will-"

"If you two don't want to end up making out, then I suggest you slowly back away from each other," Trent suggested, which got laughs from everybody else. I looked at him confused for a second, but soon realized that my face was only about two inches from Duncan's and gasped. I turned red for the third time that day, and he smirked for the millionth time. I quickly pulled away from him and sat back in my seat, hiding my face in embarrassment. Everyone else just giggled as Duncan leaned into my ear and whispered, "You know, I wouldn't have minded if we made out." I could even hear the smirk in his voice. I lifted my head up to look at him and gave him an icy glare.

"Could it kill you to be nice for just once in your life," I mumble. After I said that he looked kind of spaced out, like he was remembering something.

"COURTNEY. TELL IZZY YOUR FEAR OR IZZY WILL ATTACK YOU WITH IZZY'S BEAVER FAMILY," Izzy screamed while jumping up and down on Owen's belly like a trampoline. Oh my gosh. I forgot Izzy was on the bus too. She'll probably harass me with it too. What did I do to deserve this?

"Well, my fear is," I started out, looking over the people staring at me expectantly. "Green jello." Everybody gave me a confused face while Bridgette looked the most confused.

"Wait a second, I thought green was your favorite color." She sounded just as confused as she looked.

"It is, but it's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time," she smiled. Everybody else nodded at me to tell the story, they all looked bored out of there minds.

"Fine," I huffed. "It all stared when I was in first grade..."

_*Flashback* _

_It was a normal day of first grade for Courtney. She had just finished her arts and crafts project when the teacher announced it was time for lunch. She hurried off to her cubbie to get her lunch box which had her favorite dessert in it; green jello. _

_She walked out of the classroom and down the hall to meet up with her best friends, Matty and Shelby. Matty had brown shaggy hair and teal eyes with a red polo and jeans on. Shelby had light brown hair a few inches below her shoulders and brown eyes with a pink t-shirt on and a pair of denim shorts. That's first grade fashion for you. _

_They walked hand in hand **(A/N: I used to do this in first grade, so I just thought maybe Courtney would too. Anyways, back to the story) **down to the lunch room and sat at their usual table. They exchanged their sandwiches, talked about the latest stories of Junie B. Jones, and did normal first grade stuff. Meanwhile, Dylan, the first grade bully, was walking towards their table. He took Courtney's jello, without her noticing, and dumped it behind her so that when she went to get up, she slipped. It was supposed to be a harmless prank, but turned out to be a disaster._

_Courtney raised her hand and asked her teacher if she could go to the bathroom to wash her hands because she got peanut butter on them. Her teacher told her she could leave and then went back to where all the teacher's eat lunch. _

_She turned around in her bench seat and slightly jumped down because the seat was just a little too high for a mere first grader like her. Now, if she didn't have to jump, things wouldn't have happened the way they did._

_As soon as her sneakers collided with the jello, she fell. Hard. It seemed as if everything froze. Everyone turned to see their classmate on the floor with a slight trickle of blood coming out from under her head. Dylan's face got pale, and Matty got furious. He jumped on Dylan and started hitting him until the teachers broke them up and called 911._

_Courtney woke up in a hospital bed attached to several wires, she looked around the room, confused. She spotted her parents and Matty sitting over in the corner, her parents were fast asleep and Matty was still wide awake, waiting for her to wake up. As soon as he noticed her he ran over to the bed and gave her a huge, comforting hug. _

"_What happened Matty? I don't remember anything after jumping out of my seat to go to the bathroom," she said innocently. _

_His features soon went from excited to angry. "Dylan put your green jello behind you so went you went to get up, you fell." He looked like he was about to kill someone. "You jumped out of your seat and your head hit the ground really hard," Matty's voice was cracking with anger at this point. "There was a cracking noise and then blood started to come out of your head. I tackled Dylan and started punching him until the teachers broke us up, then some big red truck came and got you and brought you to the hospital while I came with your parents."_

_Even tough she didn't approve of her friend's actions, she was happy that he stood up for her like that. She gave him a smile then he yawned. "You tired," she asked him with a knowing look. He just nodded at her and she scooted over so he could lay in her bed with her, and they soon fell asleep._

_*End Flashback*_

"And so ever since that day, jello has been my worst fear."

Everybody looked stunned. They defiantly were _not _expecting that.

"Wow," was the only thing Bridgette had to say. She, along with everybody else, was just flabbergasted at this. Why are they so shocked at that? I mean everyone has had a bad experience in their life, why is mine so different? Sure, it's a bit more dramatic, but still just my life.

"Can we please just move on to Geoff now," I asked, desperate to get the attention away from me, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with everybody staring at me.

"Uhh, sure," Geoff said, snapping out of his dazed state. "So which one of you dudes is gonna ask the Geoff-mister," he asked looking around the back of the bus.

"I guess I will," said a Jamaican looking guy holding a bunny. He had on a white beanie, a green tee with an orange "D" on it, dark jeans, and worn in sandles. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to..." he said while looking around the bus for a dare to give him. "Hold your breath for thirty seconds," he said with a smile. Everybody just looked at him with blank faces. Did he really just say that? Looking at him you'd think that he would have given Geoff a horrible dare, but no. Turns out he was just a big softie.

"Seriously dude?" Geoff asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah man."

"Okay, you know what, I'll give you a real dare," a goth looking girl said from the floor next to Trent. She had black army boots, black leggings, a short denim skirt, and a three layered shirt with green, blue, and black. "I dare you to kiss Bridgette," she said with smirk. Does everybody do that now?

He just froze and turned his head slightly towards Bridgette, looking for an answer.

"Uhh," she said. "Wait, what happens if you don't do the dare?"

"Then you get an even worse dare," the Gothic teen answered plainly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess we should do this dare. I mean, only if you want to," Geoff said, trying to hide his excited voice, but failing miserably.

"I guess so," Bridgette said in a not so sure voice.

They leaned into each other for a simple kiss, but it soon turned into a make out session. "Dude, if you're gonna suck face with my cousin, go to a seat where I can't see you," Duncan said in a disgusted voice. They just shrugged and went back to their original seat and started all over again.

"Duncan, that was so rude! You can't just tell somebody to get up and leave because you don't like what there doing," I scolded him, standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Chilax Princess," he spoke as he put his hands up in surrender.

"I will not 'chilax'," I said, using finger quotes for emphases. "That was so uncalled for!"

"So is you flipping out on me," he said calmly while putting his hands behind his head. "If that were you're cousin and best friend swapping spit right in front of you I'm pretty sure you would've done the same thing. Besides, they didn't seem to mind," he smirked as we could hear them kissing rather loudly.

"You have absolutely no idea how much I want to just slap that smirk off your face right now," I said as I sat back down, arms still crossed, and pout put in place. I hate it when I'm wrong.

"And you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he whispered lowly in my ear. I was about to slap him when Chris interrupted us.

"Hey guys," Chris said over his very obnoxious megaphone. "I made a mistake, we'll actually only be on this bus for about two more hours, not ten," he laughed while we all glared at him for making us believe we'd be in this hell hole for an extra eight hours. "Enjoy you're ride kiddies." Well that's eight hours of boredom I won't have to deal with.

But two more hours of sitting next to Duncan, and I might just rip his head off.

_**~READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. VERY IMPORTANT~**_

**Hey guys :) sorry for updating so late, I went swimming all day :/ Well, here's the fifth chappie. Not my best, but I tried. Oh, and I just deleted eight hours of the trip so I wouldn't bore you with five chapters of nonsense. Lazy me :] And if you haven't looked at my profile (which I doubt any of you have) I warned you about the late updating and that I wont be updating much next week because I'm going to the beach. Sorry :/ Anyways, I love you guys, and I'll try to write a little more before I leave. Review please :)**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	6. The Arrival and The Arrangements

Chapter Six: The Arrival and The Arrangements

After about two hours of being harassed by Duncan, listening to that geek read us a journal about beavers until Duncan threatened to kill him, and listening to Geoff and Bridgette make out, we finally arrived at Brentwood College School. I know I've visited this place a million times before, but actually getting to go to school here just felt like the most amazing feeling in the world.

There were students relaxing under huge, shady Oak trees reading novels, playing frisbee in the giant campus, or running to get to their next class before they were marked tardy. There was a beach right beside the campus, a huge field to play in next to the classes, and hundreds of people. This place is truly amazing.

"Alright guys, please exit off the bus in an orderly fashion and we wi-" Chris was cut off by everybody hurrying to get off that stuffy bus and into some freedom. I stepped of the bus and took in a deep breath, I never knew fresh air could smell this good. "Well, now that we're all off the bus, go get you're bags and meet me in that big building over there," he said as he pointed to the second largest building on the campus.

Crap. I brought three bags, not to mention that they were extremely heavy; each of them had to weigh at least ten pounds. I tried to pick all of them up, but could only manage to get the two small ones along with my purse and carry-on.

"Need some help Princess," Duncan asked me with a smirk as he came up beside me.

"No, I am perfectly capable of carrying these on my own," I said as I struggled with just carrying the two.

"Doesn't look like it honey," he teased as he leaned against the bus, with only a duffel bag and that guitar from earlier.

"Why do you still have Trent's guitar," I asked sceptically.

"He told me to carry it for him," he shrugged. "Now just let me help you with your bags, we're the last people here." He was right. I turned around an noticed everybody else was already halfway to the building by now.

"Fine, but just don't drop it," I said as I started walking to the building. He picked up with my bag with very little effort. Hm, I guess he wasn't lying that he was really strong. We walked to the building in silence and sat in the only two seats left at the very back. There were two thirty year old looking women standing at the front to the room. One was short and had dark brown hair, green eyes, olive skin, and was wearing khakis and a light pink short sleeve shirt. The other one was taller had light brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin and was wearing a gray pencil skirt and a white halter top.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Brenton College School," the first lady said with a really peppy voice, she was already getting on my nerves. "My name is Carly, and there are a few things about this school that you should know; one, this one of the most prestigious schools in Canada so you have to try your hardest in order to succeed." I looked over at Duncan and he just rolled his eyes at the woman. "Two, our dorms are in two separate buildings according to ages. The elementary kids are in the west dorm, and the high schoolers are in the east dorm. Girls dorms are on the right side of the halls, boys on the left. You are allowed to be in each others dorms until nine thirty PM, no later," she said eying a couple the guys. "And three, athletics will be offered year round. We have basketball, field hockey, ice hockey, rugby, cross country, golf, judo, swimming, rowing, sailing soccer, tennis, squash, volleyball, yoga, and aerobics. **(A/N: I looked all of that up. Go check it if you don't believe me) **I think that's enough to keep you all entertained for the year. There will be a sign up sheet outside your dorms tomorrow morning for sports you would like to participate in, now I will let Ashton speak," she said as she moved to the side of the room so the second woman could be in the center.

"Hey guys, I'm Ashton, and also a former student here," she started. "My experience at Brentwood was amazing. The people, the sports, the academics, and the food was delicious too."

"FOOD?" We all heard somebody scream from the far side of the room. Turns out it was Owen. Shocker.

"OWEN. Sit down," Chris said in a very unamused voice while glaring at said boy.

"Sorry Chris, I'm just really hungry," he said, putting his hands together in and innocent way and sitting down.

"Well there will be plenty of food when you get out of here," she said as she smiled sweetly at him. I'm starting to like this girl a lot better than the other one. "Now, when I call your name, please go over to Mr. McClean and get you're schedules and room keys," she told us, gesturing to Chris and a large table with folders on it. "Gwen Anderson," she announced and the goth girl from earlier got up and walked to the table. "Owen Abernath," he did the same thing as Gwen.

She called out a few more names, and the same thing happened. "Duncan Evans" she called. Duncan stood up and went to go get his folder from Chris. I also saw a couple of girls making googly eyes at him as he passed, and I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealousy as they did so. But why? Why would I be jealous? I just met Duncan and I have absolutely no feelings for him...right?

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Duncan came back and sat down beside me. "Miss me Princess," he said cockily.

"Pshh, you wish," I scoffed.

"Then I guess my wish just came true," he winked. I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Courtney Rivers," she announced. Finally! I went up to go get my folder and noticed that my grade was kinda small; there were only about forty people. Maybe it was that way with all the grades. I quickly went back to my seat as they continued to call names and sat back down. As soon as they dismissed us we all went to our dorms as fast as possible to get situated and see who our room mates were. It only took a second to find the dorm hall, it was the biggest building. I went up to the third level in one of the huge elevators and went to my room as fast as I could walk. I made it to room 659 and got out my room key to open the door when I noticed that Bridgette and Gwen were making there way towards me.

"Hey guys, what's up," I asked as I pulled out the key and opened the door.

"This is our dorm too," Bridgette smiled and brought her stuff into the room, along with Gwen.

"Awesome," I exclaimed, knowing the people you're bunking with is always a good thing. Then I remembered something; Duncan had my other bag. "Hey, have either of you guys seen Duncan?"

"Yeah, I saw him go into a room with Geoff, across the hall, third to the right. Room 666," Bridgette said as she set her stuff down.

"Figures," I mutter.

"Why do you want to know where he is," she asked with a playful tone as she raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "He has my other bag, I couldn't carry it because it was too heavy," I stated matter of factly as I was leaving the room.

"Hm, sounds like the damsel in distress," I heard Gwen murmur behind me.

"I heard that," I yelled back at her as I was walking down the hall, and I heard faint giggles follow.

Room 666. Why am I not surprised? I reached the door a few seconds later and knocked on it four times until I saw Geoff open the door.

"Hey dudette. Whatcha need," he asked as he leaned casually against the door.

"Can you get Duncan? He has my other bag," I say as I look over his shoulder only to see Duncan changing his shirt. _Whoa. _His abs look even better without his shirt on. My thoughts were all too soon interrupted by Geoff. "Sure thing Court," he said as he yelled for Duncan to get my bag.

"Get a nice view Princess," Duncan said as he came out carrying my bag. I blushed a deep shade of red and just rolled my eyes as I started walking toward my room.

"Ya know, if you keep rolling your eyes they're gonna get stuck that way," he smirked as he caught up to me.

"And if you keep smirking at me like that I'm gonna rip it off your face," I said sweetly as I opened the door to my room. I didn't really noticed what it looked like before because I was in a rush to find Dunca- I mean my bag. It was amazing to say the least. There were three queen sized beds alined to the left wall facing out, and a huge dresser divided into three sections at the far end of the wall next to the huge window that gave us a great view of the ocean. There were two mini fridges in between each of the beds, and a ginormous bathroom next to the left bed. Off to the left there was a living room. It had a big soft orange sofa **(A/N: Google 'comfy sofas' and its the second image :]) **, a matching orange loveseat, a pinewood coffee table, and a 47 inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall opposite of the sofa. Below the TV there were shelves with a few books and space to put your own stuff. The best part? The walls were lime green. It's like these people knew I was coming.

"So where do you want me to put your bag Princess," Duncan asked as he looked around our room.

"I guess that depends who's sleeping where," I looked towards the girls. "So where do you guys want to sleep? I don't really care which bed I get," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I'll take the one on the left," Gwen said as she put her stuff on that bed.

"Hm, I'll take the middle," Bridgette said, as she did the same as Gwen.

"Then I guess I'll take the one on the right. Come on Duncan," I said as I lead him to the bed. "You can just drop my bag here," I went to go get my other bags.

When I turned back around I saw him laying on my bed with his hands behind his head. "Get out of my bed you pig," I said as I put my hands on hips and glared at said delinquent.

"Nah, you're bed's more comfortable than mine," he said as he closed his eyes. I looked over to Bridgette and Gwen, but noticed that they were already gone. Ditchers.

"Duncan. Get. Out. Of. My. Bed," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and why should I Princess," he challenged, opening his eyes and smirking that infamous smirk of his.

"Because if you don't, I will personally make sure that it will be impossible for you to ever have kids," I said in a deadly voice.

"You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

I was so fed up with him that I figured a good kick in the balls would do the trick. I quickly jumped on top of him and kneed him in the crotch. You want to know the weird part? He didn't even move. He just sat there with that little smirk of his.

"Wait, why aren't you in any pain," I asked, quite mystified.

"It's called a cup sweetheart," he said simply.

"Ewww. Duncan that is so gross," I said as I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"I'm surprised that's the only thing you're 'ew'ing at," he hinted.

"What are you talking about," I asked baffled.

"Do you really not notice the position we're in right now," he smirked with a slight hint of lust in his eyes.

He was right; I was straddling him. This was probably what he was talking about before. That little bastard.

"Duncan," I screeched as I scrambled to get off him, but he just put his hands on my waist and kept me in place. "You planned this all along, didn't you, you little perv," I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Yup, and you fell for it," he chuckled.

"I swear if you don't let me go I will," I started.

"You'll what? You can't scream, because then people will find us like this, you can't kick me in my jewels 'cause I've got a cup, and you can't fight your way out 'cause I'm stronger than you," he said in triumph.

He was right, I had no way out. Well, I did think of one thing...

"Then how exactly am I supposed to get out," I asked, oh so innocently.

"A little make out session might work," he said rather smoothly.

I leaned in to kiss him and slightly opened my eyes to see if he was following along, and he was. When our lips were about an inch apart I started tickling him til he let me go. He may seem strong, but man was he ticklish.

"S-st-op i-it," he laughed. "I c-c-ant br-brea-th"

"Then let me go," I said slightly giggling myself.

"F-fine," he said as he dropped his hands from my waist. I quickly got up and pushed him out of my room. "Later Princess," I could hear him say through the door. When he left I felt a little lonely.

"I guess I'll go find Bridge and go for a swim," I thought out loud as I changed into my bikini, green Abrocrombie shorts, and a green and white striped Hollister tank top.

**Hey guys :) Sorry about the late update :/ but I have three really good reasons for why it was late: 1, I woke up at 12:30. 2, I had to do a lot of chores. And 3, I had writers block. So as a treat for my lateness, I gave you a little DxC action and made it slightly longer. K? Next chapter will be better, promise :] Review please. Love you guys.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	7. The Swim and The Interruption

Chapter Seven: The Swim and The Interruption

I looked all around the girls dorms for Bridgette, but couldn't find her anywhere. Great. Now who am I going to go swimming with? Wait! Me and Bridge exchanged numbers on the bus ride!

I pulled out my green Rumor 2 with a Coach cover and looked in my contacts for Bridge. As soon as I found her number I started to text her.

_Hey Bridge, where are you? ~MissIndependent _**(A/N: sorry, I couldn't think of a better name for her :/ Anyways, continue)**

I just stood outside for the dorm for a few minutes, waiting for Bridgette to answer.

_Won't listen to any advice, Mamma's tellin' me I should think twice_

_But I'm left to my own devices, I'm addicted, it's a crisis_

_My friends think I've gone crazy, My judgment's getting kinda hazy_

_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead _

I heard a few lines of "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$hago off on my phone and looked down to see I got a text from Bridgette.

_Hey Courtney, I'm at the pool. Wanna come join me? ~SurferChikk_

I looked at the text and smiled as I typed back quickly.

_That's funny, I was just about to ask you to go swimming with me. Be there in a few. ~MissIndependant _

I put my phone in my Aeropostale beach bag, along with my towel, book, and sunglasses, as I walked to the other side of the campus to find the pool. As I walked I noticed how beautiful it really was up here. The mountains that you could see over the ocean water, all the trees, and just the natural beauty of it all. I soon saw Bridgette standing outside the door that lead to the Olympic sized swimming pool. She waved me over to her and gave me a hug when I got there.

"Hey, you don't mind if Geoff is with us, right," she asked as we entered the pool area.

"Of course not," I said as I set my stuff down by one of the long wooden pool chairs with red and white striped cushions. I saw that she was a bit hesitant for some reason and started to play with her hair as she looked around nervously. What's up with her?

"Bridgette, what's wrong? You seem a little uneasy," I said in a concerned voice as I walked over to her.

"I-It's nothing," she stuttered. "It's just that, um, there's somebody else joining us too."

"Who," I asked, wanting to know why she was so nervous as to telling me who this person was.

"Well, um, don't freak out on me or anything, but it's-" she was cut off by the pool doors opening and a tall muscular figure stepping in.

"What's up Princess," I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Duncan wearing black swim trunks with flames at the bottom, a white wife beater, and that stupid boyish smirk of his.

"BRIDGETTE," I screamed, turning back around to her. "Why did you invite him?" I asked, wanting to know why in the world she asked the only thing on this planet that I truly despise (besides green jello) to come swimming with us.

"IT WAS GEOFF'S IDEA," she screamed and shielded herself with her arms in case I was going to punch her or something.

"Chill Bridge, I'm not going to hurt you," I said in a calm voice. "But I can't say the same for your little boyfriend over there." She held me back as I was about to go possibly murder Geoff.

"Whoa, chill Mocha. I just thought maybe our two best friends wanted to come swimming with us," Geoff said in an uneasy voice while holding up his hands. I took in deep breaths and counted to ten.

"Fine, but if he comes within two feet of me I'm not responsible for anything that happens," I said as I went back to my chair and and started taking off my shorts and shirt to reveal my bathing suit. It was a light blue and white striped Abercrombie and Fitch bikini with black ties, and it complimented my body very nicely **(A/N: Google 'Abercrombie and Fitch bathing suits' and it's the first one)**. As soon as I was done I turned around to see a wide eyed, drooling Duncan. Ha. Boys are so simple.

"Whoa Princess," was all that managed to come out of his mouth. I smirked as I walked right by him and dove straight into the pool. I haven't been swimming in forever, even though I had a pool right in my backyard. I felt so free as my body moved against the water with ease. I was so entranced I almost forgot to come up for air. As soon as I broke the water's surface I took in a deep breath and looked around. There was nobody here today except for us.

"Hey Bridgette, come join me," I said as I floated around on my back. "The water feels great."

"Okay," she smiled. "You coming Geoffy?"

"Nah," he said as he laid back in his chair. "I'll be in in a few."

"Mk," she smiled as she took off her shorts and tee to show she had on an olive green Hollister bikini that matched her eyes perfectly **(A/N: Google 'Hollister green bikini' and it's the first top and bottoms that pop up)**. As soon as she slipped off her clothes, Geoff's reaction was pretty much the same as Duncan's.

"Wow babe," he said in that same mesmerized tone that Duncan had used earlier. She smirked at him and blew him a kiss right before she jumped into the water with me. She soon came up with her bangs all in her eyes, I giggled as she soon wiped them back. We raced to the end and back twice, with it being a tie both times, and where seriously whipped as we sat on the edge of the pool.

"Cowabunga," we heard Geoff scream as we saw him jump right over our heads and cannonball into the water in front of us. We were splashed with water and soon came face to face with Bridgette's blond boyfriend.

"Now, was that really necessary Geoff," I giggled as I went to go get my towel from my bag.

"You bet," he said as he pulled Bridgette into the water with him while she just giggled flirtatiously. They were perfect for each other.

"Awwww, aren't they so cute," I asked Duncan as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, just freaking adorable," he said as he laid in the chair next to me.

"Well somebody's certainly not in a good mood," I said as I started brushing my hair out.

"You wouldn't be either if you just found out you're parents are getting a divorce," he said as he closed his eyes. I stopped brushing my hair. I was so not prepared for that one. Maybe something like 'my pet goldfish died' or 'my little sister got my room and painted it pink', but definitely not a divorce.

"Oh, Duncan, I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said, lowering my head a bit in embarrassment.

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. "You couldn't have known. So, you wanna get in that pool now Princess," he said, eying me up and down. I shivered at the thought of all the things he was probably planning in that sick mind of his.

"How can you be so clam about your parents divorce and still be a pervert," I asked him, completely confused as to why he wasn't angry or sad or showing some kind of emotion that wasn't lust.

"Okay, first of all sweetheart, my parents have been fighting for years , so it was bound to happen sometime. And second, I never stop being a perv," he said as he winked at me. "So how about that swim now," he asked as he got up and took his shirt off. I still can't get over how built he is.

"I'm too tired," I whined as I looked away from him blushing. "And I'm so not going in that pool with you, who knows what you'll try and do to me."

"Then I guess we're doing this the hard way," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he crept closer to me.

"What do you think you're-" I was cut off my him picking me up effortlessly and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Duncan! Put me down now you cretin! Bridgette, Geoff, help me," I screamed as I hit Duncan in the back and yelled desperately for them to help, but they were already out of the pool and halfway out the door. I also noticed that there were no life guards. What the hell? It's a public pool, shouldn't there be life guards?

I was cut off from my thoughts by Duncan taking me off his shoulder and holding me bridal style, right over the pool. He smirked as he saw me get wide eyed and cling to his chest for dear life.

"Duncan, put me back, I don't want to go swimming again," I said in a desperate attempt for him to let me go.

"Too bad, you're coming swimming with me, whether you like it or not." Right after he said that he jumped into the pool and let me go. I swam to the surface as fast as my arms and legs could push and tried to find Duncan, but I didn't see him resurface and started to panic. _Bridgette and Geoff are gone, there are no lifeguards, and I still can't even see him! I am so going to kill him when I find him. Well, unless he was already-_no. I couldn't think that.

"Duncan, come on. This is so not funny," I said in a panicky voice as I searched the water for any signs of him. Nothing. I sighed and just stood there, wondering what to do now.

"Boo," a husky voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw that I was about an inch away from Duncan's face. I was so relieved, but that soon turned into anger. He totally punked me.

"You jerk, I thought you were dead" I screeched as I punched him in his arm. _Ow. He was strong._

"Don't break a nail Princess," he teased, and amused smile on his features from watching me hold my hand after punching him. God, he didn't even flex! "And I thought you didn't care about me," he smirked after I let go of my hand when i started to feel less pain.

"I don't," I stated with a glare. "But if you were going to die here, I didn't want it to be on my account."

"You totally care about me," he smirked as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me close to him, making me blush like mad.

"I do not," I whispered, partially because we were so close, and partially in shock.Oh _God_, his body felt so good against mine. It was like we fit together perfectly. I think he noticed to because he started leaning in, and so did I. Our lips were about a centimeter apart when we heard the door open.

"Hey guys, we just wanted to make sure you- Oh," we heard a voice say in shock at seeing me and Duncan in the pool. I came to my senses and quickly shoved Duncan off of me, only to see Bridgette standing at the edge of the pool trying not to bust out laughing.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the moment. I just wanted to make sure you two hadn't killed each other yet. I guess I was right," she smirked.

"No, Bridgette! That is so not what happened," I screeched frantically.

"Then what exactly did happen?"

"I got her to think I was dead, she got mad, I seduced her, then you just _had _to barge in right before we started a really hot make out session," Duncan stated glaring at his cousin, then smirking at me.

"That-what-NO! I mean the first part's true, but me? Kissing you? Ha! When pigs fly," I stammered as I tried to get out of this immensely awkward situation.

"Ever seen Spy Kids 2 Princess," he said as he just gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah, but that was animated, not real life," I pointed out.

"No one ever said it couldn't be," he shrugged.

"That's it! I am so out of here. I'm going back to the dorms to unpack," I said angrily as I got out of the pool with Duncan in tow. I gathered all my stuff, not caring that I was soaking wet, and marched off to the dorms.

"Damn that woman's hot when she's angry," I heard Duncan say behind me. _Thump._ "Oww, Bridge. What the heck?" I smirked as I walked away.

**Alright, so here's the seventh chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one ;) and sorry for all the authors notes, those were just so you could see what I was talking about. Well if anybody cares, I had the worst night of my life last night. I stayed up till 2am to write most of this and I couldn't sleep so I turned on the lights and found a huge black spider in my bed. I killed it. . Then found another on on my ceiling. Then I slept in a recliner because there was no way in hell I was sleeping in my room, and was so paranoid that everything was a spider and didn't end up going to sleep til 6am. so..yeah. Review please :) love you guysss.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


	8. Breakfast and The Call

Chapter Eight: Breakfast and The Call

_Monday Morning_

I woke up to a continuous beep and just put my pillow over my head to drown out the noise, when I realized it was my alarm clock. Now, you may think that I'm a morning person and just get out of the bed at the first ring.

Well, you'd be very very wrong if you thought that. I stay in bed until I either can't go back to sleep or I just don't feel like listening to the beeping anymore, and right now I was getting pretty fed up with the beeping. I checked the time, 6:30. Ehhh.

I stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to wake me up. I stripped from my clothes and entered the shower with a sigh. The warm water felt so good on my skin and I just stood there, letting the soothing water run over my body for a few minutes.

"Hey Court, can you hurry up," I heard Bridgette say through the door. "I _really_ have to pee."

I giggled quietly to myself at my friend's comment as I quickly stepped out of the shower and dried my body off. I put on a clean pair of underwear and bra then changed into my white tube top with a purple tank top under it, faded Aeropostale skinny jeans, and purple flip flops. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I stepped out of the bathroom while an overly excited Bridgette ran past me, making her way to the toilet.

I just laughed as I went to go get my tote bag, which I used as a book bag. I double checked and made sure I had plenty of pens, paper, notebooks, etc. When I was absolutely sure I had everything I needed, I checked the time. 7:12. Classes started at 8:00, so I had plenty of time to go get breakfast.

"Hey Gwen," I said, walking over to her bed nudging her. "You might want to get up now."

"Mmm. Five more minutes," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Alright, but don't complain to me when your late," I rolled my eyes as I walked away. "Hey Bridge, are you ready yet," I asked through the bathroom door.

"Almost," she yelled back. "Just meet me down in the cafeteria, I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat," I said back. I grabbed my tote bag, my room key, put my cell in my pocket, and checked myself in the mirror one last time before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Even though I've visited the campus numerous times before, the cafeteria still seemed pretty big to me. It had two buffet tables, one for each school level, and a lot of tables. There were only a few people there this morning since it was kind of early.

I went to the buffet table and looked over all the delicious food; there was hash browns, pancakes, bacon, ham, fruit, sausage, and fried potatoes. I decided on a hash brown, two pancakes with some berries and syrup, and an apple juice. Once satisfied with my choice, I left the buffet to go find a seat around the large room. I spotted an empty table and just sat there until I saw Bridgette come in. She was wearing a red, dark pink, and white striped American Eagle spaghetti strap, white shorts, and red flip flops. I waved her over while she sat down with a tired expression.

"Did Gwen ever get out of bed," I asked as I stared eating my pancakes.

"Yeah," she nodded. "She just got up when I left the room." She looked around the room, then noticing the buffet table. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Be back in a few," she said as she got up to leave.

"Kay," I said as I started nibbling on my hash brown.

Not soon after Bridgette left, I felt a pair of warm hands over my eyes. "Guess who," said a smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"A criminal who's about to get his ass kicked if he doesn't take his hands away from my face right now," I said in a bitter tone as I felt his hands hands drop from my face.

"Touchy," he said as he clicked his tongue and sat down beside me. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an odd looking skull on it, dark jeans, and black and red DC's.

"What's up Court," Geoff said as he sat across from me. He was wearing an opened red and white plaid American Eagle shirt, faded jeans, and his usual sandles.

"Not much," I shrugged as Bridgette came back and sat down beside Geoff. She greeted him with a kiss and they just stared into each others eyes while me and Duncan sat there awkwardly until I cleared my throat. They looked up and Bridgette blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry guys," she said as she started eating her fruit.

"No biggie," I shrugged. "So, is anybody signing up for a sport," I said casually, trying to start a conversation.

"I think I'm going to try out for volleyball," Bridgette said with a smile. "I've always wanted to play, but being my parents could never pick me up after practice. Oh, and I'm definitely doing swimming."

"Cool babe. I think I'm gonna do ice hockey and rugby," Geoff said. "I've never played rugby, but people say it's basically football with out pads," he shrugged. "What about you Duncan?"

"I think I'm doing basketball, rugby, ice hockey, cross country, and soccer. I would do swimming, but then I'd have to wear a speedo," he cringed. We all looked at him with strange faces. "What," he asked in a pissed off tone.

"Nothing man, that's just a lot of sports," Goeff said as he put his arm around Bridgette's waist.

"I'm athletic," he shrugged. "Big deal. So what about you Princess," he asked with that boyish smirk of his as he set his elbow on the table to get a better look at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Uh let's see, volleyball, field hockey, basketball, swimming, and cross country. Too bad they don't have softball though, I love softball," I stated, counting them off on my fingers as I went. When I looked up they were all giving me the same look they gave Duncan not a moment ago. "What? I'm athletic too," I snapped. Truth is, I have been playing those sports since I was about nine, but it seriously sucks they didn't have softball, it's my favorite.

"We'll I'm gonna go grab some grub," Duncan said standing up. "You coming Geoff?"

"Yeah dude," he said getting up also and heading over to the buffet, but not before giving Bridgette a quick kiss.

"You're really lucky, you know," I told her with a smile.

"Why's that," she asked with a puzzled look.

"You have Geoff. I honestly don't think I've ever seen two people so meant for each other," I answered her with a smile.

She beamed at me. "Thanks Courtney. I just can't wait to see who your Prince Charming turns out to be," she said with a glowing smile.

"Me too.." I said, daydreaming about who my future guy turns out to be. I always pictured him as a tall, muscular guy with black hair, blue eyes, smart, clever, and a great personality. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I was snapped out of my daydream by Duncan sitting back down next to me. _And the moment is ruined _I thought.

"Hey Bridge, what's your schedule," I Geoff asked once he came back. She quickly got her blue book bag off the floor and searched through it for a minute, trying to find her schedule.

"Here it is," she exclaimed as she held up a wrinkled piece of paper. "Uh, let's see. I have Chemistry, English, Math, then PE today," she said, looking over the paper.

"Sweet. We have Chemistry and Math together," he cooed.

"What about you, Princess," Duncan asked me as he ate his bacon.

"Today I have English, Math, Chemistry, and PE," I answered ignoring his little pet name.

"Well well well, looks like we have Chemistry together," he purred as he wriggled his eyebrows and leaned in a little closer. I just rolled my eyes and pushed his face away.

_He has really soft skin..._

"We also have English and PE together. You know, I think today's going to be a good day," he smirked as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

_Honey got a booty like pow pow pow_

_Honey got some moves like wow oh wow_

_Girl you know I'm lovin' your, lovin' your style_

_Check, check, check, check, check checkin' you out._

Everybody at our table and the tables around us stopped talking and just looked at me. _Why _did I have to set my ringer to level 8? I quickly put my phone on mute. "What," I snapped at the people staring. "You've never heard a ring tone before?" They just went back to eating and mumbling quietly.

"Jeez Princess, you think that was loud enough," Duncan chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," I mumbled. I checked to see who in the right mind would call me this early in the morning on my first day of school. I looked at the screen. _Aaron_. Aaron is my 18 year old cousin that has dirty blonde skater hair and deep green eyes. But why in the world would my cousin be calling me this early?

"Why did you call me this early Aaron," I asked into the phone with an annoyed and curious voice.

"_Nice to talk to you too Shrimp,"_ he said, you even could hear the smirk in his voice. Shrimp was his little nickname for me because he was well over a foot taller than me, even though I was taller than him at one point.

I just rolled my eyes as I smiled. "Yeah, I know I haven't talked to you in a while, but you calling just caused a really big seen," I replied in an irked voice.

"It wasn't that big of a scene until you yelled at everyone Princess," Duncan said as I shot him a glare that said 'if-you-don't-shut-up-I-will-kill-you-right-now'.

"_Ohhh, who's that? Your boyfriend," _he asked in a very amused and playful voice.

"What? NO," I screeched into the phone as I heard Duncan chuckle beside me.

"_Uh huh, sure,"_ he said, totally not believing me.

I was about to rant to him about how Duncan is just some pervert that annoys me, but I never got the chance. Duncan quickly grabbed the phone out of my hand and started talking to Aaron.

"Yeah dude, actually me and Courtney are going out. Have been for almost two years. And man, let me tell you, she is _great_ in be-" I hit him in the head and grabbed my cell phone before he could finish his sentence.

"Duncan, when I get off this phone I am going to kick your ass into the next century," I said to him in the most lethal voice possible. "Okay so Aaron, two things; One, me and that idiot are not, repeat not-"

"_Not"_

Oh, Aaron. Always the smart ass. "Going out. And two, why did you call me?"

"_Oh yeah! You and Amber are really close, right?"_

Amber was Aaron's girlfriend of almost a three years. She was very pretty and had blond hair, deep chocolate eyes, very tan, and was quite smart. Ever since they started dating, me and her became really close. She was basically the sister I never had.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Well, um, don't tell the family this yet, but uhh,"_ he stuttered.

"Just spit it out!"

"_I'm going to propose to her tonight," _he said in a weak yet excited voice.

"OH MY GOSH," I exclaimed in happiness. "If you were here right now, I'd hug you," I squealed. I can't believe it! He was going to propose to her, TONIGHT! I was so happy, no words could describe how I felt.

"_Owww. Next time, warn me when you're gonna do that. I think I just went deaf in my right ear." _

"Sorry," I giggled. "I'm just so excited for you."

"_Yeah, well, I need your help."_

"With what?"

"_You know Amber's favorite place, and her favorite gem, right?"_

"Right," I said, wondering where this was going.

"_Well I don't. I need you to tell me this so I know where to propose and what should be on the ring."_

"Okay," I said in excitement. "Her favorite place is the bridge on the park about a quarter mile away from her house, and her favorite gem is an emerald. Is that good?"

"_Perfect. Thanks Shrimp, love you."_

"Love you too. Bye," I said as I hung up.

"Why are you so excited Courtney," Bridgette asked me with a perplexed face.

"My cousin is going to propose to his girlfriend," I said in a giddy voice.

"Um, yay," she questioned. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her statement.

"Well, they've been going out for three years and she's like my best friend, so him marrying her would pretty much make my life," I answered, still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, okay. Gotcha," she said.

"Dudes, I think we should get going. Classes start in like ten minutes," Geoff said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, plus I have no idea where English is," Duncan said as he got up to dump his tray.

"I can show you," I said, turning to look at him. He sat back down beside me and raised an eyebrow. "I've been here quite a few times, and I pretty much know where everything is," I shrugged.

"That makes more sense," he said with an understanding voice. "Well, let's go Princess," he said, hopping out of his seat.

"Well somebody seems a big eager," I said as I stood up, grabbing my tote and making sure my phone was off and on vibrate.

"Just a bit jittery I guess," he said as we walked out of the hall.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

We made our way across campus and to the classrooms. I memorized where each classroom was and quickly found the one that led us to our English class. As we stepped inside, I noticed something. Or rather some_one._

"Courtney?"

**Yup, I left you with a cliff hanger. Aren't I so evil? Well I hope this chapter was good enough for you, and I'm _really _sorry about not updating sooner. I may only post up one or two more chapters before Wednesday because I have a lot of packing and chores to do before I go to the beach, but I'll try to get at least two chappies in. So please bear with me until then. Anyways, please review and I seriously love you guys :)**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	9. Whoa and First Period

**Okay, so my original plan was to keep it at Courtney's POV for the whole story, but that's not going to happen now. If it does, then you will get very confused and bored, so I switched it up for this chappie, and maybe some others. I'm not sure yet..I just make this stuff up as I go.**

**Oh, and I started typing this the second after I uploaded chappie 8, then read the reviews, and found some people wanted me to do other POVs, so here ya go :)**

Chapter Nine: Whoa...and First Period

"Courtney?"

I looked straight ahead to see the last person I ever expected to see here; Shelby Settle. She was my best friend I was telling you about earlier. She moved when I was going into seventh grade, and I haven't seen her in almost three years. She hasn't changed much, though. Her hair is slightly longer and lighter, she wears make up, she looks like she's lost some weight, and her style has gotten a lot better.

"Shelby," I questioned in excitement as I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug in the world. We stayed in that position for a moment, not believing that the other was there, then sat down and just started talking.

"So where did you go after you left Vancouver," I asked her.

"I actually went to the States. We moved to California, but I got homesick after three years of only sun and surf. My parents told me we could come back to Canada only if I enrolled in a boarding school to get my grades up. I happily excepted and when I visited here it just felt like home," she finished.

"Wow, that's quite a story. So, did you meet any cute guys in California," I asked with a smirk.

"You wouldn't believe it! There were hot guys around every block, and desperate girls too" she said as we giggled. Then I remembered something; I came in here with Duncan. Crap, where did he go? I looked around the room when I spotted him toying with the teachers chair. Why am I not surprised?

"Duncan, stop screwing with the chair and come here," I yelled to him as he gave me a smirk. He hurriedly rushed to me and put his elbow on my desk and his chin in his hand.

"You called Princess?"

I rolled my eyes and gestured towards Shelby. "Duncan, this is Shelby Settle, we were best friends when I was little, but she moved right before the beginning of seventh grade, and I haven't seen her for three years" I said with a smile. He looked slightly panicky, but quickly shook it off.

She smiled at Duncan then turned to me. "Is that your boyfriend? Because he's kinda hot," she asked me with a smirk.

"Why does everyone think that," I groaned.

"Because we look so cute together," Duncan said as he put his arm around me and set his head on my shoulder as he smiled at Shelby. I sighed and pushed him off of me while Shelby just giggled uncontrollably.

"You two act like an old married couple," she stated.

"We do not," we both said in unison.

"Exhibit A," she said. "Wait a second, what did you say your name was," she asked, looking at Duncan as if she knew him from somewhere.

"Duncan Evans," he stated nervously.

"Hey! Aren't yo-"

"Shelby can I talk to you outside for a sec," he asked hurriedly.

"Um, sure. I mean, if that's okay with Court," she said looking towards me.

"Yeah, totally fine," I said, wondering what he was going to say to her. They left the room as I went to go find somebody to talk to. I searched the room and spotted Gwen sitting with a big ghetto girl and decided to go and talk to them while I waited for Duncan and Shelby to come back.

**Duncan's POV**

I walked out of English class with Shelby in tow.

"Are you Mat-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Yes, I'm Matty," I stated, but I was soon given a bone crushing hug.

"OMG, Matty! I haven't seen you in like six years," she exclaimed letting go of me.

"Shhh," I whisper yelled to her. "Keep it down."

"Why? And why does Courtney act like she just met you," she asked with a perplexed face, which soon turned into a sly grin. "She doesn't know who you are, does she?"

"No," I sighed.

"Why," she screeched. "You two were best friends, and why did you change your hair, it used to be so cute, and why is your name Duncan, and why-" I cut her off before she could bombard me with anymore questions.

"Okay, I'm only going to explain this to you once, and only once. Got it," I asked. She shook her head and listened to me intently. "You know I had a big crush on Court, right," I asked her.

"Pshh, how could I forget? You were all over her, and remember the jello? You beat up Dylan just for her which I thought was incredibly sweet," she ended with a smile. Man I forgot how much she like to talk.

"Yeah, well, anyways," I said, continuing my story. "Once I left, everything reminded me of Courtney. My hair, my clothes, my attitude, even my name! I tried to forget her because I knew I was never going to see her again, so I changed everything that reminded me of her, except the ear piercing.

"I asked my dad if I could get a new wardrobe because I was starting a new school, he told me it was okay as long as I didn't go too all out. I got some black shirts and dark jeans, along with some converse. He approved as I went on with the next step of my plan.

"Then, I started changing everything very suddle. Next, I asked if I could get a few more piercings, Dad agreed only after I stopped begging him for a week straight. I came out with a face full of piercings and realized they didn't go with my hair.

"A few weeks later I asked my mom to get a bright green mohawk, since it was my favorite color. Only after she let me get it done did I remember it was also Courtney's favorite color, but it was too late to change it back. After the whole hair incident did I ask people to start calling me Duncan because I told them Matty didn't go too well with my looks, and they did.

"Last came my attitude. I started doing crimes and things that weren't so Matty-like in order to forget her. It worked for a while, but only after I went to juvie for the 23rd time did I figure out I was never going to forget her."

"Wow Matty. I don't even know what to say," she said, truly shocked about what happened.

"Oh, and I'm not even done yet," I continue as she stared at me wide eyed. "Once I realized I couldn't forget her, I started thinking about her and looking for her. Thinking about places we wanted to go when we were older, and remembered Brentwood. I heard my cousin talk about going here and asked my parents if I could go also. They quickly agreed, but were curious why I even wanted to go in the first place. I gave them some BS about athletics and said I promised I could would keep my grades up. Once I saw her on the bus I didn't think it was her, but she told me her name and I was stunned that I actually found her. I wanted her to figure out who I was so I kept dropping little hints. My guitar, acting not interested when she told something about her childhood. Hell, Shelby, she didn't even recognize my _eyes_," I finished in a frustrated voice.

"Sounds like you've got it bad," she said with a smirk. I nodded mutely and she raised my head up to look her in her eyes. "Look, I know Courtney, and she'll figure it out soon. Pinky promise," she said as she held out her pinky. I grinned, remembering the old days, and shook it with my own pinky. I just chuckled as she continued talking. "Oh, and by the look in her eyes, I can tell she really likes you," she said as she gave me a warm smile. I smiled back, but soon remembered something.

"But you can _not_ tell Courtney who I am. I want her to find out herself," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned toward the classroom.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Duncan_," she giggled as she walked back in the classroom. I rolled my eyes with a smile and followed her in, putting my cool guy faÇade back on.

**Courtney's POV**

I soon learned that the ghetto girl was Lashawna, her favorite food was pudding pockets, and she had a crush on that geek whose name was Harold. I don't see how though. He was ugly, geeky, and disgusting, but that's just my opinion.

I saw Duncan and Shelby come back in and quickly ran over to them after I excused myself from Gwen and Lashawna.

"Hey, mind if I borrow Shelby for a sec," I asked, but didn't even give him time to speak as I pulled her away to the side of the room. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," she said simply.

"Shelby, I know he told you something. Tell me," I whined.

"Look Princess, I just wanted to know some of your little secrets, but she was too good of a friend to tell me," Duncan said as he walked toward us, pointing at Shelby as she nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," I mused right before the teacher entered the room. He was a mid twenty's looking man with sleek black hair, hazel eyes, khakis, and a green Ralph Lauren polo.

"Welcome class," he said. "My name is Mr. Thomas, but you can call me Mr. T." He seemed like a pretty cool teacher, not like those old men who think they're cool when everyone really hates them. "Now, since we have an even number of guys and girls, I would like a guy to pick a girl partner."

Not two seconds after he said that, Duncan was sitting beside me with his arm draped over my shoulders and smirking at me. "Hey babe."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off my shoulders. "Can't you pick somebody else," I glared at him.

"Nah, you're more fun to mess with," he smirked.

"Alright guys, now that you've all got your partners, get out a sheet of paper and number it from one to seven," Mr. T instructed.

We all did as we were told and looked at him, wondering what to do next.

"Now, I want you to ask your partner seven questions, and vice versa," he said as he sat down in his seat. "After you're done just put them up here on my desk, then you can get to know each other for the rest of the class." Hm, this guy isn't half bad.

"Favorite color," I asked Duncan as I turned to him.

He pointed to his mohawk with a smirk as I wrote down '_green_'.

"Favorite food," he asked me.

"Twice baked potato. Favorite car?"

"Red Shelby Mustang with white stripes."

"No way," I exclaimed. "I have that car!"

"No way," he said as he gave me a huge grin. "I would kill for a car like that. Anyways, favorite TV show?"

"Bones. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. What about you?"

"Fifteen. I'll be turning sixteen on October fourth."

"Good to know. Favorite season?"

"Summer. You?"

"Winter." Shocker. "Any pets?"

"My dog, Abby," I smiled.

"What kind of dog," he asked curiously.

"German Shepard."

"Oh, I've had a couple run-ins with some German Shepherds. Didn't end too well either," he chuckled.

"I don't even want to know," I said, shaking my head. "So, you got any pets?"

"Yeah, I just got a Rottweiler puppy."

"Awwww," I cooed. "What's his name?"

"Scruffy," he smirked.

I just looked at him with a blank face. "Scruffy? Really?"

"Yeah. I used to have a tarantula named Scruffy, but he died two months after I got him, so I thought I'd name him Scruffy too," he shrugged.

"Okay then," I said raising my eyebrows. "Favorite band?"

"Mayday Parade."

"Ewe, how can you listen to that stuff," I asked as I wrinkled up my nose in disgust. He just looked at me and scoffed.

"Well at least it's better than that fag Justin Beaver," he said as he looked at me.

"Hey! One, it's Bieber, and two, I don't listen to his music. I'm more into Ke$ha and Lady GaGa," I stated with a smile. He gave me an odd expression. "What," I snapped. What's wrong with me liking there music.

"Nothing, I just, never figured you would listen to that kind of stuff," he said.

"Well I do. Anyways, last question. What's your favorite flavor ice cream?"

"Mint Chip, you?"

"Same," I smiled. Wow, we actually have something in common. As soon as we finished writing we turned our sheets into Mr. T and went to go talk to some people.

I chatted and caught up with Shelby for a while until the bell rang. I hurried to get my stuff to get to second period.

Off to Math.

**Here's chapter nine :) I really hope you like this one, I tried really hard on this chappie especially :) And guys, don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism, I'll gladly take it as long as it's not too harsh. Maybe put a smiley at the end or something. Anyways, next chappie will probably be up Tuesday, maybe Wednesday if I'm super busy. Well, you know the drill. Review :) Love you guysss.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**

**P.S. Tomorrows my birthdayyyyy:D j sayin**


	10. Pwnd and The Date

**Chapter Ten: Pwnd and The Date**

**Courtney's POV **

Okay, so math was freaking boring. I had some stupid old teacher named Ms. Buzz. She wasn't married. Gee, I wonder why? All she did was lecture us on good behavior and spent an hour telling us about her past life. Most of us just texted or listened to our iPods the whole time. When the bell rang for us to go to third I was more relieved than Bridgette going to the bathroom this morning.

I got to Chemistry as fast as I could. Apparently our teacher thought we were all kindergarteners and put name cards where we would be sitting. I found my name card at a seat right in the middle of the room. I was curious so I looked at the name tag next to me. _Justin._ Hm, I wonder who that is.

I sat down and waited patiently for this Justin guy to come in. As I was sitting, I noticed that Geoff was sitting beside Trent, Bridge was by Lashawna, and Duncan was by some Asian girl. "Hey, are you Courtney," asked a smooth voice to my left. I looked over and saw what must have been the hottest guy in the world **(A/N: well, besides Duncan ;])**. He had dark brown shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, an olive green shirt which contrasted his tan to perfection, and jeans worn down just right. Whoa.

"Uh, yes I am. I'm guessing you're Justin," I said, getting back to reality. Sure, he was hot, but that doesn't mean I have to go all gaga over him. And I sure as hell didn't.

"Yeah I am. Are you new here," he asked as he took a seat beside me.

"Yes," I answered, already slightly annoyed with him. I mean, if you've never seen me before, wouldn't you think I was new? Idiot.

"Well, do you want me to show you around some time," he asked, a slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

"No thanks, I already know my way around," said scanning the room for a teacher, friend, or _something_ to get this guy to stop talking to me.

"Are you sure? I mean, this campus is pretty huge. You couldn't have memorized everything in one day," he said triumphantly. Okay, I could go for Harold as a distraction right about now.

"Yes, it's pretty big, but this isn't the first time I've visited here. I've been here numerous times and I absolutely do not need some wannabe model to show me around," I said, very annoyed at this point.

"Hey, you're lucky I even asked to show you around! I usually just ignore the new girls, but I tried to make an exception for you. And by the way, I'm not a wannabe model, I _am_ a model," he said, flashing a pearly white smile so bright that would put the Orbit commercials to shame.

"Well, I'm absolutely _flattered_ that you chose to talk to me," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I don't want your help, okay? I'm just fine on my own.," I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, then sitting back down with a huff.

"Look Princess," I cringed at that. "I'm the hottest guy around here, so if I'm not worthy of your time, then tell me what guy _is_," he said as he crossed his arms with an evil scowl as he stood up.

"Him," I smirked as I pointed directly behind Justin.

As soon as he turned around, he came face to face with a very pissed off but amused looking Duncan. "So, Justin is it," he asked while cracking his knuckles nonchalantly.

"Y-y-es," he said in a meek voice.

"Well, I just want to get a few things straight with you," he said in a tone that would probably make Justin pee his pants if he wasn't in public. "One, nobody, and I mean _nobody,_ calls her Princess except for me. Two, if you want to keep your face looking like that, the I suggest you don't bother her again. And Three, you're nose is kind of crooked. I would have that checked if I were you," he smirked as Justin reached up to caress his precious (probably fake) nose. "Dude," Duncan chuckled. "Get a life." He said as he flicked Justin's nose, winked at me, and went back to his seat.

Everybody was either too stunned to speak or laughing there ass off. I was one of the many people that took the second option. Justin ran out of the room crying, probably to go to the bathroom, or the nurse.

I can't believe Duncan just did that! That was hilarious! I mean, sure, I thought he would beat him up, but Justin just got totally pwnd. Even though it seemed like Duncan only made fun of Justin, I knew he did it for me. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

The teacher came in not long after and just ignored us as she went to her computer. We were all slightly confused, but not questioning it. About five minutes later she got out of her seat and approached the front of the room. "Hey guys," she said in a laid back tone. "This is my first year teaching here, so I'd appreciate it if you'd go easy on me for a little while," she said with a slight giggle. "There isn't going to be a whole lot of writing, but we will do a lot of labs. So for the rest of class, just do as you please, just don't get too loud," she said as she went back to her computer.

"What's up Princess," Duncan asked as he plopped down in the seat Justin was previously sitting in and put his arm around me.

I quickly shrugged off his shoulder and smiled at him. "Thanks for the whole Justin thing," I said sincerely.

He just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "No problem. Besides, that pretty boy was getting on my nerves," he said as he smirked at me.

"Either way, thank you," I said as I gave him a hug which he quickly returned. I let go of him after a brief moment. "So what do you think he's doing right now," I ask him.

"He's either calling his mommy about how a really hot criminal picked on him on his first day of school, or crying his eyes out in the bathroom," he said with a too big smile.

"God, you're so full of yourself."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

I just rolled my eyes and looked where Duncan was sitting, only to find the Asian girl was giving me a death stare.

"Hey Duncan, who is the girl you were sitting beside earlier," I asked facing back to him.

He just laughed dryly. "She's some uptight bossy daddy's girl who has a bigger pole up her ass than you do."

"I do not have a pole up my ass!"

"Oh, I think you do," he said with a smirk.

"That's what you get for thinking," I stated rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, you know you dig me," he said confidently.

"Nope."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No,"

"Yes."

He smirked proudly.

"Wait! That's so not fair. You tricked me," I scolded as I pointed my finger at him.

"Tricked you into telling the truth? Doesn't sound so bad to me."

"You're impossible."

"And you're impossibly hot."

I just glared at him with flushed cheeks as Geoff came up to us.

"Hey dude and dudette! So listen, I'm throwing a Party Friday night. You two in," he asked with a huge grin that seemed to always be on his face.

"Totally man. Have I ever missed one of your parties," Duncan said as he fist bumped Geoff. The party boy himself turned to me.

"What about you, Court?"

"Well I don't know.." I said. Parties were never really my thing. All my friends would party while I sat at home doing next weeks homework or extra online classes. It never seem fun to me. You basically just go out, get drunk, make out with strangers, and dance like savage beasts. Like I said, not really my thing.

"Ah, come on Princess, just go," Duncan said. "That is, unless your chicken," he challenged.

"I am not a chicken," I scowled, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Prove it. Come to Geoff's party with me."

"Well," I started, about to give him some lame excuse about why I couldn't go, when I saw Geoff giving me a puppy dog look. Man, he's good at that. "Fine. I'll go to his party with you," I sighed. "Oh, and one thing Geoff," I asked as he started walking away.

"Yeah Mocha," he asked as he looked back at me.

"Do you practice that look in the mirror?"

He smirked. "Yup. Can you tell?"

"Big time," I say, turning back to Duncan. Then I realized what I had just done. I agreed to go to a party. With Duncan. And he was my date. If Bridgette wasn't dating Geoff right now, I would so kill him right now for tricking me with that puppy face.

_*Ringgggg*_

I got our out of there soon and started walking out the door to head to Gym when I heard a voice call out behind me.

"Yo Princess, wait up," I heard Duncan call as he soon came up beside me.

"What," I asked as I kept on walking to Gym.

"You told me you'd show me where my classes are. You know you're not doing a very good job of it so far." he smirked as he looked at me.

**Duncan's POV**

"Today's been a little surprising if you hadn't noticed," she mumbled. I smirked as I put arm around her waist and leaned in close to her ear.

"Well, I can make it a whole lot better," I whispered huskily in her ear. I saw her tense and she pulled my arm off from around her waist.

"You are utterly repulsive," she said with disgust as she opened the big doors to the gym. I just smirked as I allowed her to walk in front of me so I could get a good view of her ass.

What? I'm a guy. I have needs.

I went to the locker rooms and quickly changed into my gray tank top, black gym shorts, and black Nike's. I noticed a lot of the guys weren't that well built and seemed a little on the gay side if you know what I mean. I hurried up and got out of there and into the gym. The first thing I saw when I walked onto the waxed floors was Princess in all her glory, wearing short red shorts, white low cut tank top, and white Nike's with a red check.

I love gym class.

**Alright guys, so this is my last update before I go to the beach :( Yeah I'm not too happy about it either. So I hope this ties you over for a week, if not...sorry. Well please review :) love you guysss.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	11. Dodgeball and The Guest

**Chapter Eleven: Dodgeball and The Guest**

**Duncan's POV**

"Nice outfit Princess," I whispered to Courtney as I passed her and went to go stand with the guys while I waited for that cute little blush to appear on her cheeks. Not long after, I saw her face turn a light shade of pink as her seven freckles stood out clear as day. I couldn't help but smirk as she turned to me with a glare while tugging her shorts down and pulling her shirt up. Either way, the view was pretty sweet.

"Alright class," a tall bulky guy said as he came into the gymnasium. He was about 6'5, a quarter inch of black hair, goatee, sunglasses that hid his eyes, and was holding a clipboard. "I am your gym teacher, but you can call me Mr. Harris. Now, everybody line up on the red line."

We all did as we were told and I was standing in between Trent, while he was talking to Gwen who was beside him, and that geek who read me his beaver journal on the bus ride here. I think his name was Harold or something like that. "Now, I will number you off and you will go to your teams. 1,2,1,2,1,2," he started. When he pointed to me he yelled out 'two'. I went over to the bleachers and lazily plopped on a seat with my team. I saw a different variety of people in the twos. There were these two girls who were wearing the exact same outfits, the same hairdo, same lip gloss, the same shoes, and made the same annoying "EEEEEK" sound that just made me want to punch them in the face.

Hard.

There was also that bitch I sat next to in Chemistry, Heather. She was sitting on the bleachers filing her nails while she gossiped to a really ugly looking farm girl with a sash. Ew. I'm guessing that she's the queen bee and nobody really likes her.

Next, I saw that guy that gave Geoff that sissy dare on the bus, calmly petting his pet bunny. I thought they didn't allow pets...? Whatever.

Last, I saw the girl that pretty much hooked up Geoff and Bridgette on the ride here, sitting at the top in a corner blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes while she looked at somebody on the floor. I looked directly in the direction she was looking and saw Trent. I should have known. Trent looked over at me and gave me a nod, then an idea occurred to me.

I mutely jerked my head towards Gwen, so he could put his attention on her. He looked confused, but when he saw Gwen he smiled that boyish grin of his and waved. I looked up and saw her blushing slightly and waving back at him. He made his way to the top of the bleachers while he sat down next to Gwen and they started chatting with her giggling occasionally. I turned around, gave him a thumbs up, and turned back around and leaned back in my seat with a sigh.

Yup, I'm good.

"Today, we're going to play a round of dodge ball," Harris said while tossing a dodge ball in the air, then catching it in the same hand. "Team One and Team Two, on the floor."

I grudgingly got up and stood on my side of the court while looking at our opponents. There was Bridgette, Courtney, some really hot blond bimbo, a jock trying to impress the bimbo, but just fell flat on his face, Shelby, a creepy looking guy with a gap, and. . .Justin.

Ohhh this was gonna be good.

Harris set up the rubber balls of doom at half court, stepped off to the side, blew the whistle, and all hell broke loose.

Everybody was running for the balls, while trying their hardest to mercilessly knock each other down. I was looking all over for one, but I couldn't find one. "Harold, give me your dodge ball," I ordered to the little twerp. He looked like he was about to protest, but soon cowered and handed me the ball once he saw the threatening look on my face. I smirked to myself and searched for the bastard to throw the ball at, until I realized somebody had already thrown Justin out. Damn it.

The only people left were Courtney, Bridgette, and Shelby. I seriously couldn't decide who I wanted to throw out more. Courtney, because of her reaction, Bridgette, because she was my cousin, or Shelby, just for the hell of it. I decided that it would be much harder to get Princess out because of her competitiveness, and I really didn't have much of a motive for Shelby. Bridgette it is.

I slowly crept towards the end of the court to plan a surprise attack on Bridgette. I saw her move slightly to left to dodge and oncoming ball, and took this as the perfect opportunity to strike. I leaned my arm back, then threw the ball with all my force straight at my target. As soon as it was out of my hand, it hit Bridgette on her top right shoulder, making her fall down.

"Owww," she whined as she sat up from her position on the floor. She looked around the gym, hoping to catch the eye of the person that threw her out. Then, she saw me looking at her with a smirk, and instantly got a very angry face and glared at me. "I hate you," she spat out simply as she walked of to the side with the other losers, holding her shoulder the whole way.

"Love you too Bridgey," I teased as I watched her leave the court. Then I realized something; it was just me, against Princess and Shelby.

Great. Just freaking _great_.

I just stood there, looking frantically for a ball, when I saw a quick streak of red fly right by my face, then a slight wind afterwards. I quickly looked to the other side and saw a frustrated looking Courtney. Since she threw that ball, and it was scarely accurate, I was pretty sure I could catch one of her balls easy, and just throw Shelby out.

I waited until Courtney had a ball in her hand, and got ready to catch it. She threw the ball, with perfect accuracy I might add, straight at my chest. I cought it, but not without stumbling backwards a little bit. Damn that girl was strong. As soon as I looked up at her, she had a very pissed of face similar to Bridgette's before, but fifty thousand times worse. Come on, it's Courtney we're talking about here.

"Ughhh," she screeched, then stomped off the court in a huff with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. While she was walking away, Shelby grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, then presumed to walk of the court. I watched her walk away with a slight smirk, then remembered I still had one other girl trying to knock me out. I swiftly turned towards Shelby, who had a ball ready in her hands. I put on my game face and prepared for her attack.

Not two seconds later, she threw the ball directly at my head. In and instant, I ducked and saw the ball fly all the way to the back of the room and come rolling back at me. I kicked the ball up with my foot, slightly showing off, and cought it with right hand. I turned towards Shelby, her eyes wide and panicy. I'm pretty sure she remembered how competitive I was when we were younger and was sure at this point that that hadn't changed.

I was about to fire the ball, when I heard an angelic voice call out my name. "Oh Duncan." I turned my head to the side to see Princess, with her hands on her knees, giving me a _v_ery nice view of her cleavage.

I just stood there, mouth agape, staring at her chest, when I felt the wind knocked out of me and fell to the ground. As I struggled to breath, I turned to see a dodge ball at my side, along with a very smug looking Shelby.

Clever little bastard.

That was pretty harsh, but I had to give the girl her props. I saw Courtney come out on the floor and high five Shelby, then came stealthily walking towards me. She squatted down beside my head and whispered something lowly in my ear as I still struggled to breath. "Payback's a bitch," she said with a smirk of her own, then got up and walked away. God she's hot.

I slowly felt my breathing get back to normal and cursed my teenage hormones for making me slip.

"Alright guys, class is over. You can all go change now," Harris said as he walked down the hallway next to the gym.

"Need a hand," Shelby said as she walked over to me with a smile and held out her hand for me to take. I smirked as I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up.

"You are one clever bitch, I'll give you that," I said as we started walking back to the locker rooms to change.

"Thanks," she giggled. "So me, Cee, Bridge, and Geoff were going to hang in the lounge tonight at like four thirty, wanna come?"

I smirked at the idea of teasing Princess all night long. "See you there," I smiled as I went into the locker room to change. I got in and out of there as fast as I could and headed back to my dorm.

I walked into my room to find Geoff and some other guy chilling on the couch. The guy was about around my age, 6"3, black shaggy skater hair, deep dark green eyes, a light tan complexion, and looked pretty well built from what I could tell.

"Uh, hey," I questioned as I walked over to the guys and sat in a white loveseat across from Geoff and the other guy. Our room was the same layout as the girls room, except our furniture was white and the walls were navy blue.

"Yo Duncan, this Toby. Toby man, this Duncan," introduced me to the guy.

"Hey dude," he said in a chill voice, giving me the guy nod.

"Sup man," I say, returning the nod.

"Toby had to move to our dorm because the DA screwed up his room and put four dudes in there," Geoff explained.

"Cool," I smirked. "So Geoff, you think Toby wants to come hang with us and the girls tonight," I asked the party boy.

"Aw that'd be awesome dude," Goeff exclaimed. "Toby, you wanna hang with us man?"

"I dunno man. I don't want to be a third wheel," he said while looking kinda nervous.

"You won't be a third wheel man. While Geoff is with Bridgette, and I'm with Princess, you can hang with Shelby," I said with a smirk. _She could use a boyfriend _I thought.

"Princess?" he questioned, slightly confused.

"Don't even ask dude," Geoff said from beside him, shaking his head.

"So you coming or not," I asked him again, ignoring Geoff's comment.

"Well, I guess so," he shrugged. "But what if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll like you, trust me," I smirked as I crossed my arms loosely over my chest and leaned back in my chair.

"If you say so," he mumbled. "Well, I'm gonna go unpack before we go," he sighed while standing up and walking over towards his suit case on his bed.

"Duncan bro, why did you tell him that Shelby was going to like him? What if she doesn't? Then he'll be all depressed and it'll be a complete disaster" Geoff whisper yelled to me in a nervous tone. Shit. He doesn't know that I know Shelby.

"I can just tell these things Geoff. No need to worry" I lied smoothly. "I'm gonna go grab a soda," I stated as I got up and walked out the door to go to the vending machine, but as soon as I walked out of my room I saw Princess leave hers. I quickly jogged up behind her and put my arm around her waist. "Hey Princess," I smirked.

**Courtney's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. "Hey Princess," I heard a familiar annoying voice say. I turned my head to see the Devil himself; Duncan Evans.

"Get away from me," I grumble as I continue to walk, trying to ignore the stares of some people passing by.

"I'd rather not," he whispered, his hot breath hitting my ear, which caused a shiver from me. I pushed him away from me and walked faster down the halls.

"Chill out Princess," Duncan said as he came up beside me. "I was just trying to talk to you."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you had in mind," I scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right," he smirked while I scowled at him. Honestly, why do guys have to be so perverted all the time? "But now that you mention it, I do have to tell you something."

"And what might that be," I asked sceptically, curious as to know what exactly he had to tell me.

"Tell Shelby we're bringing her a special guest tonight," he smiled, then just walked away. I just stood there, trying to think of what he meant. Special guest? Like a guy or her parents or something? And who exactly is 'we'? I'm so confused.

_Well, I guess I'll find out who it is tonight _I thought as I continued down the halls.


	12. Hook Up and Not Quite Getting It

**Chapter Twelve: Hook Up and Not Quite Getting It**

Courtney's POV

It was about four thirty and Shelby, Bridgette, and I were all in the lounge just hanging out. To say this place was amazing would be a huge understatement. It had everything in it; soda fountain, air hockey, smoothie bar, snack table, cool circle chairs that hung from the ceiling, funky colored fluffy carpets, and seriously comfy sofas. I was relaxing from my hectic first day of school while the others were talking about something I didn't have the attention span to pay mind to.

"Who do you think it is Court," I heard Shelby ask, staring at me with an expecting face.

"Sorry, I zoned out. Who are we talking about," I asked confused. Shelby just rolled her eyes and smiled at my dazed state.

"We were talking about the 'surprise' you said Duncan and somebody else was bringing me," she beamed.

"Oh, well I thought it might have been a guy, maybe just a prank," I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I just really want to know what it is," she said, jumping on her seat out of excitement.

"Was she always this hyper when you were kids," Bridgette asked me with a very amused face. I smiled as I giggled and shook my head no.

"Hey dudette, you ready for your surprise," we heard Geoff ask as he walked in from the hallway and stood in front of us, along with Duncan.

"Oh, she's been ready," Bridgette giggled.

"Shelby, this is you're special guest," Duncan said. He stepped aside to reveal a rather good looking guy with black skater hair and stunning green eyes. I took a quick glace at Shelby, she looked lovestruck.

**Shelby's POV (A/N: I'm getting more into using different POVs:) )**

"Shelby, this is you're special guest," I heard Duncan say as he stepped aside to reveal possibly the _finest_ guy I have ever seen. He had amazing jet black skater that looked soft to the touch, beautiful mossy green eyes, a slightly tan complexion , a gray muscle shirt which showed off his toned arms, and worn out jeans with black DC's. If I had to sum this guy up in one word, it'd be HOT.

"Hey, I'm Toby," he said as he smiled at me. He had a cute smile.

"Shelby," I stated, returning the smile in full and feeling a little bit of heat on my face. We just smiled at each other and gazed into each others eyes until we heard Duncan clear his throat rather rudely. I shot him a glare and I'm pretty sure Courtney did too. _If she only knew,_ I thought.

I still can't believe that she doesn't recognize him. She was always the smart one, I don't get it. I even knew who he was when I first laid eyes on him! His eyes are what stood out the most, they were this unreal color of icy blue mixed with turquoise. He's also been dropping her little hints here and there. I don't know what else he can do. Sometimes I feel like just grabbing her by the shoulders and screaming in her face something that went along the lines of, "DO YOU NOT SEE THAT HE'S MATTY? WERE YOU BORN BLOND OR SOMETHING? OH, AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HE'S PRETTY MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU, AND HAS BEEN SINCE WE WERE LIKE FIVE." Yes, it's sort of frustrating, but I promised Duncan I wouldn't tell her. I pinky swore, that stuff's legit. **(A/N: I had to ;) )**

"Well, I'm going to the smoothie bar," Toby said as he stepped around Geoff and Duncan.

"I'll come with you," I beamed, taking this opportunity to spend some time with him.

"Let's go then," he smiled as he held out his arm for me to link on to. I got up and happily did so. We walked over to the bar chatted as we waited for our smoothies.

"So Toby," I started, his name sounding so natural as it rolled off my tongue. "Where are you from?"

"Well, I was born in Virginia, but then moved to Saskatchewan when I was eleven because my mom got some amazing job that she just couldn't turn down," he rolled his, smile still in place. "It wasn't all bad though. A lot more interesting then Virginia."

"That's really far," I said, slightly shocked that his mom would have to go that far for a job. "What does you're mom do?"

"She's an interior designer, it's pretty neat. My room is sick back at my house," he smirked as our smoothies came.

"Really? That's so cool. All my mom does is sit in an office all day doing paper work," I scoffed as I sipped my smoothie. "But she gets paid a lot, so I guess it evens it out," I shrugged.

"Interesting. So where are you from?"

"I was born in Vancouver, then moved down to California when I was twelve. It was amazing, sun and surf all day long," I smiled, reminiscing my few years there. "Then I got home sick and decided to come back here. Me and Courtney talked about coming to Brentwood when we were little, so I thought here would be good." I decided to leave Matty out as to not confuse him even more.

"You knew Courtney when you were kids," he asked, slightly baffled. He looks so cute when he's confused.

"Yeah, we went to the same school up until sixth grade," I said.

"Oh, I gotcha," he said as he clicked his tongue. "So, what kind of stuff are you into?"

"Depends what you mean by 'stuff'."

"Like, hobbies I guess," he shrugged. "Well, besides shopping, and girly stuff like that." I had to laugh at that.

"Sport wise, I absolutely _love _volleyball and softball," I replied. "But just for fun I like to paint and go to the beach and surf."

"Really? I love to play baseball and surf too," he said, giving me that adorable little smile of his. I smiled also, realizing we had a lot in common.

**Duncan's POV**

I watched Shelby and Toby go over to the smoothie bar and start to talk while staring into each others eyes. I mentally smirked as I noted I've already hooked up two couples today.

"My work here is done," I said as I took a spot beside Princess and put my arm around her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"What work," she asked confused as I rolled my eyes at her. She could be really stupid sometimes for a straight A student.

"Shelby and Toby, duh Princess" I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was. She looked at me, realizing her mistake.

"Oh, right," she said awkwardly. "Blond moment."

"You? Blond moment? No," my voice oozing sarcasm. I just love aggravating her, if you couldn't tell. I had enough of the sweet, innocent Courtney when I was a kid, I like the feisty, angry one now. It's way hotter.

"You are so rude. We're you like this when you were a child too? Because I don't see _how _any normal human would be able to stand it," she started lecturing me, scrunching up her nose in distaste. _Oh, the irony._

"_Se solo si ricordava," _I murmured shaking my head.

"Did you just speak Italian," she asked as she stared at me like I had three eyes. Is it not normal for a person to speak another language?

Wait a second..Matty spoke Italian. FML much? Well, at least she might figure it out now. Maybe.

"Yeah. So? Is that illegal or something," I snapped.

"No no, it's just...never mind," she said shaking her head back and forth, rubbing her temples.

That was probably the biggest hint I've dropped to her yet. Speaking Italian? I mean, come on! She's got to remember soon or I'm gonna snap. No, I've got to stay chill. I'll just play her out for a few more weeks if she doesn't remember by then...well, I'll think of something.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Geoff and Bridgette making out. Right beside me. It was so loud and you could here them both moaning and- BARF.

"Okay that's it, we're going to the smoothie bar," I said, getting up and pulling Courtney along by her hand. I had enough of those two.

"Wait, why," she asks as she comes up beside me, apparently still not realizing that we were holding hands.

"Did you not hear those two back there," I shuddered. "Nasty." As we got to the bar, I let go of her hand. She noticed then, now blushing for what she hadn't acknowledged earlier. I gave her a wink, then went to sit beside Toby as Princess sat beside Shelby, more than likely to talk about how much Shelby and him had in common and what their kids will look like blah blah blah.

"So, how's it going Romeo," I said smirking at him.

"Dude, this has been the best night of my life," he beamed as he swiveled in his chair to face me and set his left forearm on the counter top. Oh great, just what I need, another lovestruck guy to live with. Then again, I did set them up. I try to do something nice, then it ends up biting me in the ass. Thanks karma. I just hope he's not as bad as Geoff. Him and Bridgette have been dating, what, two days? He already talks about her nonstop. He's dated other girls before, but he never felt this connection with any of them. How do I know this? Whenever he talked about his past girlfriends, he would say stuff like 'dude, she's uber hot', but with Bridgette, he always says she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Yeah, that's pretty deep for Geoff.

"So, have you asked her out yet," I asked him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head no. "Dude why not? She's totally into you from what I can tell," I smirked nudging him with my elbow.

"I-I guess," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. _This guy needs a little more confidence,_ I thought.

"Dude, just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen? Oh, I don't know, she says no maybe," he exasperated. "Or she'll go out with me, then realize that she doesn't like me, and then I'll be a heartbroken mess that you'll have to deal with. That's what could happen!"

"Or she could say yes and not break your heart," I heard Shelby giggle on the other side of him. His face turned a deep shade of red as he turned towards her.

"Th-that could work too," he smiled, she smiled back, and they just stared into each others eyes. Again.

I could see Courtney giving them a look that said 'are you serious?', even though she knew perfectly well they couldn't see them. I chuckled at her expression, catching her attention in the process.

"Hey, wanna go play some air hockey and leave these two love birds alone," I said to her while giving a glance at Toby and Shelby, who looked completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Sure," she shrugged. "It's better than just sitting here."

She jumped off her seat and walked toward the hockey table, grabbing the little...thingy that you hit the puck with. **(A/N: I don't know what it's called..DON'T JUDGE ME.) **I was reaching for mine also, when I noticed a jukebox right beside the hockey table. I smirked at it, then turned to Courtney. "One sec," I told her as I walked to the large machine with flashy lights. I put a quarter in, picked my favorite song, then went back to Courtney and the game.

_Tonight is the one thing left_

_And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling_

_And the writings on the wall_

Then I noticed something strange; Courtney was singing along to it perfectly and lightly bobbing her head to the music. Pshh, I don't listen to Mayday Parade my ass.

"And what happened to 'how do you listen to that crap'," I asked her with a knowing look on my face. She then realized what she was doing, and stopped abruptly, face turning a bright red.

"Uh, well, you see I," she stammered, then looked at me with a defeated face. "Fine," she sighed. "You caught me. I love them. I just never let anybody know because my mother and father would not approve of me listening to this kind of stuff at home."

"Well, you're not at home, now are you," I questioned, giving her my signature smirk, and raising the right side of my eyebrow. She smirked in return.

"I guess you're right," she said as she started singing to the music again while bobbing her head to the beat.

_Today was misery_

_And I just can't believe this happened _

_And I finally broke down_

She put the puck in the center of the table and we started battling to get it into each others slot. I bobbed my head to the music also, but decided not to sing. That would for sure be a dead give away.

_She held onto my heart_

_But now my only star is falling_

_It's burning to the ground_

_Now I'm crying out_

"Hey Princess, look at that, it's Taylor Lautner shirtless by the door," I said as I glanced towards the door. She followed my gaze to see the man candy, only to realize I shot the puck in her goal. "Jerk," she steamed. Ah, she's still a girl. Can't resist the power of a shirtless guy. Hm, I wonder what she'd do if I randomly took my shirt off.

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far, far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

"Duncan, I think I hear police sirens," I heard her whisper, eyes getting wide. I instantly hid under the air hockey table, but instead of hearing sirens, I heard a short buzz and a chuckle. I stood up and glared at her, while she just laughed even harder.

"So that's how you want to play it, eh? Game on sister," I said, a sinister smile making it's way to my lips.

_You're all I've got right now_

_No one else figures out this feeling_

_And how lonely it can get_

_These words can cut right through_

_'Cause all along I've knew you're sorry_

_But you haven't said it yet_

_But now I won't forget_

I could still hear her sweet voice as I continued to hit the puck with all my force, blocking it from my goal on occasion. She hit it back with equally as much force. In all honesty, I'm surprised it didn't go flying off the table.

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far, far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

We kept this going on for about three minutes straight, and my arm began to hurt like hell. This is why I never liked air hockey. I quickly switched out my right hand for my left one to give my right arm a break. Good thing I'm ambidextrous.

_When we're together_

_Thoughts of her disappear _

_If I fell to pieces_

_You'd heal this pain I feel_

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far, far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

Is she ever going to give up? I don't remember her being this competitive when we were younger. It was frightening, yet it turned me on at the same time .

_Secret love, my escape_

_Take me far, far away_

_Secret love, are you there_

_Will you answer my prayer_

_Please take me anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but here_

As soon as the song stopped, we heard a loud buzzing sound signaling that the game was over. A tie. Princess looked slightly pissed, by I really didn't notice that because I was too busy staring at Shelby and Toby.

Kissing.

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


	13. Tryouts and Competition

**Chapter Thirteen: Tryouts and Competition**

**Courtney's POV**

Today went by pretty fast, nothing really exciting. Well, in Chemistry Justin sat as far away from me as possible at our little table, in fear of me or Duncan ganging up on him again.

It's still kind of hard to believe Duncan did that for me when we only met a few days ago. This guy is really surprising. He goes from being a pig to my protector in a second. It's also slightly weird if you think about it.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I arrived back at my dorm to change for volleyball try outs. I pulled out my plain brass key from my bag and stuck it in the equally as dull colored lock. As soon as I heard a satisfying 'click' I opened up the door to be encased in an enticing aroma that smelled like Victoria's Secret perfume. **(A/N: it smells **_**really**_ **good, just in case your wondering.) **I headed to my dresser for my sports clothes. I picked out a pair of black spandex, a red t-shirt that had a peace sign, heart, and volleyball all linked as one symbol on the front in white, black knee pads, and my sneakers. I went into the bathroom and rushed to get changed so I wouldn't be late. As soon as I was clothed I put my hair up in a high pony tail, grabbed a water, my iPod, and my key, then headed for the gym.

Once I got there I saw Bridgette in a pair of black spandex, navy blue t-shirt, white knee pads, and white Nike's. I set my stuff on a chair beside the door and walked over to her with a smile. I also saw about ten other girls there, all in spandex and tee's except one. Heather. She was wearing spandex, yes, but she was also sporting a white halter top which barely covered her chest at all.

I also noticed something else; since this is an open try out, everybody is aloud to come, and _everybody _is allowed to watch. I saw about thirty teenage hormone crazed guys in some of the stands and was about to roll my eyes in disgust, when I locked eyes with a green mohawk wearing bad boy giving me a smug smirk. All I could do was groan in frustration and try and pay no mind to him for the next two hours.

"Ladies gather around," said a thirty year old woman with dirty blond hair and a deep tan. "My name's Mrs. Settle, and I'll be your varsity volleyball coach," she smiled. "So, first we'll start with some basic drills. First, we have hurdle push ups. When you jump over a hurdle, you go down and do a push up, get back up, and continue on. After that, lunge walk to the other side of the gym, do the step later, then run back to the hurdles. Got it," she asked. Everybody nodded that they understood. "Good, we're going to do this three times, then meet me in the middle of the court.

It was pretty easy if you ask me. When I did volleyball last year, my coach made us to ten times that as out warm up. Let's just say I'm liking this school a lot better now. Although I did notice how when Heather did her hurdle pushups, she slowly came back up, sticking her but high in the air and catching attention from some of the guys. It utterly disgusted me that somebody would stoop that low in order to get attention. She also whined and complained the whole time, which got on pretty much everybody's nerves.

After I finished up my rounds, I got a quick drink of water, and headed to the center of the court with all the other girls. "Alright girls, that was good for a first run, but next time, do it with a little less complaining please," she said as everybody sent daggers toward Heather, but she just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Now that we've tested your agility, let's see your serve. Form a line on the red line, grab a ball, and I'll blow my whistle when I want you to serve." We all did as we were told, and I was to last, Bridgette being in front of me.

"Okay kiddies, I'll show you how it's done," the witch said as she stepped up to the line with a confident look on her face and smirking devilishly at some of the boys in the crowd. Pathetic.

We heard Mrs. Settle blow her whistle and watched as Heather prepared to serve. She got up to the line, threw the ball up in the air rather awkwardly, then smashed it straight into the ground two feet in front of her with her fist. So much for showing off.

Everybody was in histarics at her fail except the coach who just shook her head and closed her eyes. She ran out of the gym completely embarrassed as out laughter died down.

Next, Gwen stepped up to the line with a gigantic smile still on her face from watching Heather make a total fool out of herself. "Now that she showed you how to properly _not_ hit a ball," Gwen stated, which got a few giggles from everyone. "I'll show you how it's really done." She stood a few feet back, threw the ball in the air, ran up to it, jumped in the air, and hit it flawlessly. She smirked as she tossed the ball up high, took a little skip, and sent it crashing straight at the six spot. **[1] **I smirked to myself as I realized that she's gotten a _lot_ better since I last saw her.

A few more girls did their serves, which were all normal for the most part, nothing too fancy. At last, there was only that blond girl Lindsay from PE, Bridgette, and me.

Lindsay walked to the line and threw the ball up really high with her left hand. This should be interesting. She eyed the ball as it came back down, then set it sailing over the net where it came crashing down right behind where Shelby hit hers. I was quite impressed to be honest. Just by taking one look at her you'd think the only thing she could do right was put on her make up, but she turned out to be pretty good athlete. She smiled and waved at the guys who were hollering at her, mainly because her boobs were bouncing when she walked.

Bridgette was up next and looking as nervous as ever. She gulped as she stood three feet behind the white line and tossed the ball straight into the air, putting a spin to it. She sucked in a breath, then hit it hard with the palm of her hand, and sent it to the right of Shelby's and Lindsay's. I smiled and clapped for my friend because this was her first year doing volleyball and she hadn't gotten much practice.

All of the guys whistled and clapped for her as she got her ball. I heard Geoff shout something like "You go babe!" I wasn't really paying much attention.

I stepped up to the line and realized that I was slightly nervous, but why? It was probably because of everybody watching me. No, that couldn't be it, I've played in front of hundreds of people when I was playing at my other school, why is now different? Then I thought of something; was it because of Duncan? No, that's absolutely preposterous. I don't even like him, why would I be nervous?

I sighed and shook those thoughts out of my mind as got back to reality. I stood with my left foot right behind the line, right foot behind it, left hand extended with the ball, and right hand flat beside my ear. Yes, I know. I have an unusual stance.

I bent my knees slightly, then shot them up causing the ball to go in the air. When it was about six inches above my head I shot my right arm straight forward and made contact with the ball. I saw it fly over the net and curve to the right and land directly on the five spot. **[2] **Did I mention I was the best server at my old school? Because I was.

I could hear guys clapping and howling at me while I went to shag **[3]** my ball. "Go Princess," I heard a certain delinquent call from behind me. I don't know why, but I got this weird feeling in my stomach. I kind of felt like puking, but in a good way.

"Now, let's line up and do some spiking," I heard Mrs. Settle instruct.

_~8pm that night~ _

I was hurriedly making my way out of the building and down to the beach with Duncan in tow. How did this happen you might ask? Well, Gwen and Bridgette, being the _amazing_ friends they are, ditched me to go down with their boyfriends, which left me with Duncan. He was a few yards behind me while I was looking in my bag to find my wallet so I could get a water out of the vending machine on the way down.

While I was busy looking in my purse, I ran into something, or rather some_one._ I fell on my butt and looked up to see a figure standing over me, holding out a hand. I gladly accepted it and looked at the mystery guy. He was about two inches taller than me, Mexican looking, and had on dark green worn jeans, a cranberry colored button up with a white wife beater under it, and green eyes similar to Bridgette's.

"My apologies," he said as he gave me a flirty smile. "I'm Alejandro Mandevel. And you are?" he asked, leaving the question open, waiting for my response.

"I'm Courtney Rivers," I smiled politely. Sure, this guy was nice and cute, but he lacked something that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Well Courtney, I hope to be seeing you soon, but I have to go now," he said with a slight accent. He then raised my hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss, then smiled and went on his way.

Okay, that was weird.

I shook my head as I kept on walking, not even remembering Duncan was supposed to be following me.

**Duncan's POV**

I saw that dweeb raise Princess's hand to his mouth and kiss it. That just crossed the line. He told her something, then started walking my way. I decided to give this guy a piece of my mind.

"Hey Mr. Fancy-pants, don't think you can come in here and sweep Prince- I mean Courtney, off her feet with your little tricks, 'cause it ain't gonna work on her," I told him giving him the death glare and crossing my arms over my chest to tell him I wasn't joking around. He just scoffed with a look that basically was saying 'I can get whatever girl I want and nothing's going to stop me', which really pissed me off.

"Jealous are we?" he asked with a smug look on his face. Man, his accent is annoying.

"No, because she's mine, and she isn't going to fall for you so easy," I said with a smug look of my own.

"Are you dating her," he questioned.

"Well, no," I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck, it's an old habit. But every dude knows that if a girl is yours and you aren't dating her, she's off the market. It's in the guy code, you can't break the guy code! "But she's still mine."

"Well if you aren't dating her, she's fair game," he stated matter of factly. Man this guy seriously creases me, but not in a good way like Princess. With him, it's more like 'I want to kick your sorry ass all the way to China' instead of 'damn your hot when your mad'. "Now, I must be on my way, I've got a date with Heather," he smirked as he started walking down the hallway.

That son of a bitch.

**OHHHH. Alejandro's a little man whore :O Anywho, here's the next chappie :D Yeah, this was just a filler. Next one should be a little more interesting. Sorry for it being late:/ Oh, and the little numbers beside the thingys were in case you don't play volleyball and don't have any idea what they mean. Sooo..**

**[1] back row, middle spot.**

**[2] back row, all the way to the left.**

**[3] it means to get your own ball and put it back in the cart.**

**I hope that's clear. If not, just tell me and I'll explain in better to you :p Anyways, review =] Love you guysss.**

**Love, **

**xXduncanxloverXx**

**P.S. I wrote a little one shot called 'Give a Damn' a couple days ago, so if you haven't checked that out, please do :) I wanted to make it for a while now, but just got a sudden inspiration to write it :p**


	14. Reality and Moon Lit Walks

Chapter Fourteen: Reality and Moon Lit Walks

**Duncan's POV**

After my little incident with the man whore, I made my way down to the beach that's just beside the campus. As I got there I saw everybody surrounding a small campfire, sitting on some hollowed out logs. Bridgette and Geoff were on one making out, Trent and Gwen were on one just chatting, and Shelby and Toby were on one holding hands while Shelby was talking to Courtney. How? How in the hell does that happen? All these people just met like four days ago and hooked up, when I've been trying to get Courtney for _eleven years_.

Then, reality sunk in. Eleven years. Eleven freaking _years_ I've liked this girl. That has to be some sort of record. The most I've liked any other girl was a only one measly month. Man, I have it bad. Maybe I don't just like her, maybe it's something more...

No, it can't be. I'm Matthew Duncan Evans, I don't fall in love, I break hearts. Then I look and see Courtney talking to Shelby, with a smile that could light up the whole town. Well, maybe I could just have _one_ exception.

"Miss me Princess," I asked smoothly as I sat down beside her and put my arm around her waist. She glared at me as she removed my hand for the umpteenth time.

"No, no I did not. I didn't even remember you were behind me actually," she stated, crossing her arms. Ouch.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine," I rolled my eyes and just looked around the beach. I saw some people having a campfire also, but they were a ways down the shore. They all looked to be seniors, were making s'mores, and seemed to be having the time of their lives. Maybe we could all be like that one day, ya know?

"Hey guys," Gwen spoke up. "Me and Trent are going to head in for the night, it's kind of cold," she shivered as she stood up while Trent wrapped an arm around her. She slightly blushed as they continued to walk.

Still don't get it.

"Shelby and I are gonna go for a swim, be back soon," Toby said as he stood up with his girl and walked towards the dock, leaving us with Geoff and Bridgette, who were having a very heavy make out session at the time.

"You wanna go for a walk," I asked Princess as I stood up.

"Go on a walk? With you? At night? I don't think so," she deadpanned.

"Do you really want to stay here and watch them make out all night," I asked while pointing to Geoff and Bridgette. Her eyes widened in repulsion whilst she stood up and started walking.

She stopped in her tracks then turned to look at me. "You coming?"

I smirked as I jogged up beside her and started walking down the beach. I took my shoes off because I didn't want them to get wet or get sand in them when I saw Courtney doing the same. We held out shoes and walked down the beach in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more like a comforting silence.

"So, tell me about yourself," she asked me as she kept looking straight ahead.

"What do you wanna know," I asked, raising my eyebrow suggestively. She caught sight of my action, rolling her eyes disgusted with my accusation.

"I was just trying to have a normal conversation, but you just had to ruin the moment," she scolded as she threw her hands up in the air for emphasis. I just laughed at her outraged expression.

"You should know by now that you can never have a normal conversation with me," I winked. She blushed and looked to the water to divert her eyes from mine.

"You could act a little more civilized," she scoffed, facing back to me after a minute.

"And you could act a little less uptight," I threw right back.

"I am not uptight!"

"The pole up your ass begs to differ."

"You are such an ogre."

"Well you're such a Princess."

"Ughh," she screamed as she walked even faster down the beach. And let the chase begin.

I caught up to her and sneakily laced my fingers with hers. She looked at me utterly confused with flushing cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Acting civilized," I smirked, knowing I had beat her at that one. Courtney just closed her eyes and shook her head.

Now that I think about it, this is so cliché. Me and her, walking down a moonlit beach, holding hands. I'm turning soft.

"So, now that you're deciding to act civilized," she smirked. "Tell me about yourself." I decided not to make a smart remark like before because I didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Well, my name's Duncan Evans, I'm 16, I have four siblings, I've had two girlfriends before, but never really liked either of them, and I've been to juvie twenty three times," I finished. "Your turn," I said as I looked at her. She looked lost in thought, kind of like she was thinking really hard about something. She snapped herself out of it, and got back to the question at hand.

"My name's Courtney Rivers, I'm 15, I'm an only child, I've had one boyfriend, and I've never been to juvie," she ended jokingly. I laughed at the last statement, then I realized she said she's had a boyfriend before. I wonder which little dweeb from our school she went out with.

"So, you said you've had a boyfriend, right," I asked trying to act casual. She nodded her head yes and I continued. "So what was this guy like? Bad boy like me, or and uptight prep like you?" After I finished I felt a sharp pain in my rib cage. I leaned forwards a little bit as I clutched my ribs with the hand that was holding my shoes. I guess I had that coming though.

"No actually, he was normal. His name was Zach Critter. He was captain of the football team and the grade heart throb. We went out for about three months, then just drifted apart," she shrugged. "But we're still good friends."

Of course she went out with Zach. Even in third grade the girls were all over him. He was your average guy and a pretty chill dude, we were actually friends back then. I'm just happy he didn't break Princess's heart...but there is one thing I just have to make sure of.

"When did you guys date," I ask nonchalantly.

"Ninth grade." That was just last year. Crap.

"You don't still like him, do you?"

"Why? Is somebody jealous," she asked in a mocking tone. Was I really that easy to read?

"Psh, me? Jealous? No way Princess. I don't get jealous." I stated proudly, giving her my signature smirk as she just made a girlish giggle.

"If you say so," she rolled her eyes. "But no, I don't have any feelings other than friendship towards him." I mentally sighed in relief.

"Anything else about you I should know," I picked.

"Well, I had a best friend that moved in third grade and I haven't seen him since, but I don't think you want to hear about that," she said simply. I was about to ask her a different question, when I realized that she was talking about me.

"Sure, I've got plenty of time," I smiled. She smiled back and started talking.

"His name was Matty, and we were inseparable," she giggled. "I always talked to him and he was there through the good times and the bad. Where ever we went, we went together. He could also play the guitar beautifully and sing like an angel," she spoke softly. "I miss him."

That struck something. I wanted to scream "I'm right here Courtney! I've been here all along, you just never noticed!" but I didn't. Instead I came up with the most lame line ever. "I'm sorry." But it was more of a double meaning apology.

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for," she smiled up at me.

_If you only knew._

"I guess you're right," I shrugged, still feeling absolutely guilty. I didn't want her to hurt because she thought I left, but I want her to figure it out on her own. It'll be more fun.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt Courtney shaking, more than likely from the cold.

"You cold," I whisper. She shakes her head up and down signaling that she is. I stopped walking, put my shoes down, and unclasped my fingers from hers as I took my black hoodie off and gave it to her. She took it with a smile and put it on. She looked kinda sexy it to be honest. Hey, I'm still a guy.

I picked up my shoes then put my hand in hers again. "I think we should head back, it's getting kind of late," I suggest reluctantly. I really wanted to stay with her, but at the same time it was almost 10pm.

She nodded as she turned around and started walking back. We walked like that, in silence, as we made our way back. Once we got to her dorm I let go of her hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then headed back to my dorm before I could get a reaction from her.

Best night of my life.

**Courtney's POV**

Once we got back to my dorm Duncan let go of my hand, then leaned down to kiss my cheek. When his lips made contact with my skin I felt little bolts of electricity shoot through me, but he walked away before I had time to react properly. I just smiled as I watched him walk back to his room, then unlocked mine. I walked in to find Gwen and Bridgette in their beds sitting Indian style facing each other. As I opened the door I could feel their eyes on me, then they had these creepy smiles on their faces, like they knew something I didn't.

"And just where were you," Gwen asked in a playful tone as I hopped next to Bridgette on her bed.

"Walking," I stated simply, wanting to leave it at that, but they had other plans.

"Yeah, with Duncan," Bridgette giggled.

"Shut up," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, what do we have here," Gwen said as she came over and uncrossed my arms from my chest to reveal Duncan's hoodie. Damn it.

"Aww, he gave you his hoodie," Bridgette cooed. "That's so sweet!"

"Since when is Duncan sweet," Gwen asked with a giggle.

"Apparently when he's with Courtney," Bridgette answered with a smile. Okay I had enough of this.

"Would you guys just get off my case already," I screeched as I landed back on the bed with a thud.

"Not until you give us the deets," Bridgette said.

"Fine. We went for a walk on the beach, he held my hand, we talked, he gave me his hoodie when I got cold, we came back, he kissed me on the cheek, then I walked into this room and you guys started pestering me with ridiculous questions," I said with anger in my voice as I said the last part.

When I looked up at them, their mouths were hanging open, yet you could see the smiles still on their faces. "WHAT?" The both screeched in unison.

"Next time, warn me when you're going to do that," I said as I rubbed my right ear.

"Sorry Court, but _wow,_" Gwen said with wide eyes.

"I don't get what the big deal is," I said as I rolled my eyes. "It was just two friends hanging out."

"You did not just say that," Bridgette said giving me and 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Yes, I did."

"Can you not see that he likes you?"

"Of course he likes me, that's what people do. They like each other, they hang out. End of story."

"Um, no, not end of story. More like beginning of story," Gwen said with an exasperated voice. "Courtney, she means he _like _likes you."

I stared at her with a blank expression. "No he doesn't"

"They explain the kiss," Bridgette said raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"A lot of people kiss each other on the cheek," I shrugged. "They use it as a greeting all the time in France."

"But we're not _in_ France! We're in _Canada_! And when a boy kisses you on the cheek in Canada, it means he likes you," Bridgette practically screamed. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to win this battle.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered as I hopped in my bed, still in my clothes and Duncan's sweater. It smelled just like him. I smiled as I breathed in the welcoming scent of something that smelt like Axe and coffee.

Then I thought about all the things Gwen and Bridgette were telling me, and actually thought about them. About the kiss, about him liking me, about everything. _Maybe Duncan does like me,_ I thought. As soon as I thought it, I felt my stomach flip.

_And maybe I like him back._

_**~Please Read Author's Note..Or Just The P.S.'s If You Prefer~ **_

**FLUFFY! Yes, major fluff going on here. So Courtney is starting to like Duncan, what will happen next? Yeah, I don't know either :P So I posted this at 2:30 am, so I guess this doesn't technically count as two chapters in one day, but it's pretty damn close, so I'm just going to say it is. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Thursday, not sure yet. I've got a busy day tomorrow. AND I LIKE DUNCAN'S SOFT SIDE. DON'T JUDGE ME. Yes, I like the softer side of Duncan, so I decided to use that because he's still Matty at heart =] And isn't it just freaking adorable when a guy gives you his hoodie? Well, at least I think so. Please review :) Love you guyss.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**

**P.S. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers out there, I wouldn't be writing this story without you =D *gives reviewers a giant group hug and a cookie***

**P.S.S. Um, this might sound kind of weird, but you know how when you do things like *shrug* or *throw's pie in your face* it means that you're doing it to that person, right? Well, what if somebody did*sex*...how would you react? Just a question. **


	15. Hormones and The Sleepover

Chapter Fifteen: Hormones and The Sleepover

**Duncan's POV **

_*beep beep beep*_

"Ugggh" I groaned as I threw the covers over my head and shoved my face in my pillow. I freaking hate mornings. You want to know what made this morning even worse? Wednesdays are apparently "dress up" days. You can't wear t-shirts, jeans, or sneakers (which I'm guessing also included converses). Luckily, I (my mom) prepared for that.

"Duncan, man wake up," I heard Geoff say, then I felt a pillow hit the left side of my body. I just groaned again and threw the blanket off of me. I jumped down to the floor and did my usual routine of twenty push ups. Then, I smiled, remembering the occurrences of last night. The walk, the talking, the kiss...

"Hey man, you okay?" I heard Toby say as he waved his hand on front of my face.

"Wha..? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I muttered.

After that, I went to the dresser to try and find something to wear that wasn't all too dressy. I don't know if you could tell by now, but dressy isn't really my style.

After a few minutes of searching, I found a decent outfit and rushed to the bathroom to change. When I came out I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white long sleeved collared shirt with the top three buttons undone, a loose red skinny tie, along with black and red checkered Vans. The outfit wasn't all that bad now that I though about it.

"Hey Duncan, we're going to breakfast. You coming," I heard Toby ask from the doorway. I was guessing Goeff was already out in the halls.

"Nah man, I'm not really hungry," I shrugged.

"Alright then, see ya later," he said as he left the room and shut the door. I went over to the mini fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, then plopped on the spotless white sofa and flicked on the TV. I surfed through the channels, but there's never anything good on TV in the mornings. After about ten minutes of watching some stupid Hollywood slut complain about her problems, I checked the clock on the wall and decided I should probably get to my class now. I grabbed my book bag and key, then headed off to English class. Fun.

~O~O~O~O~O~

I got to English class earlier than I expected, so I decided to pester a certain hot tempered brunette. "Whatcha doing Princess," I asked Courtney as I made my way to her, Shelby, and Gwen sitting on the back counter and talking.

"What do you want," she asked me, already annoyed.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite girl was doing," I said slyly, shooting her a wink and earning an "ohhh" from Shelby and Gwen.

"Leave me alone you Neanderthal," she said as she rolled her eyes, but I also caught a slight blush that was appearing on her cheeks. "Oh, and here's you sweater," she mumbled as she pulled out my hoodie from behind her and tossed it my way.

"Why did you have his jacket," Shelby asked with an amused voice and a look that told her that she wanted to know everything. Hm, you would've thought that she'd have told her best friend what happened by now. Then again, it's Courtney.

"Long story," she said, the blush becoming a little more noticeable.

"You can keep it Princess, I've got two others just like it," I smirked as I tossed it back to her. Truth is, I didn't, but I wanted her to have it.

"But-" she started to protest, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Guys, please take your seats," Mr. T said as he walked into the classroom. I went to my desk all the way at the back and watched as Courtney went to her desk in the second row.

"Today, I will be giving you guys your first assignment," he stated, which earned groans from numerous people, including me. "Hey, I don't want to grade them just as much as you don't want to do them, but I have to. So, for this task, you will need to read chapters one, two, and three in your Mythology books, then write a two page essay on it. This will be due Wednesday of next week, so I'll give you the rest of class to start it. Oh, and you can read it with a friend now if you like."

Yeah, like _that's _what I'm gonna do the rest of this class period. I saw Princess and Shelby go to the back counter again, and start reading aloud to each other. I went over there, jumped on the counter beside her, and snaked my arm around her waist. "Hello again."

"Goodbye again," she retorted as she pushed my arm away. I smirked as I looked towards Shelby, who was giggling. "And what exactly are you laughing at?" she asked her rather annoyed.

"Ohhh nothing," she said with a smile. Princess just rolled her eyes at her friend and tried to continue reading the book. Yeah, like she was really getting off the hook that easy. I reached towards her and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Hey, give it back," she screamed, as if she was a little kid. She was leaning my way, trying to grab the book that was held high over my head, which caused her to bump her chest against mine. Not that I minded or anything. "Duncan, it isn't funny! Give it back!" she said, still continuing her actions.

"Why do you want to read this lame crap anyways? All it is is creepy monsters that didn't even exist," I stated.

"Because I have to read it if I want to get an A on the assignment," she said as she scrunched up her nose. I rolled my eyes at her lame statement.

"What did he do to you this time," I heard Gwen sigh as she came up to us, not bothering to read her book either.

"Just trying to get Princess here to loosen up a bit," I smirked as I looked at said girl.

"Good luck with that," she giggled. I saw Courtney scowl at her, then turned towards me.

"Duncan, seriously give it back," she said with a hard voice.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared. What are you gonna do? Call your lawyers on m- Ahh," I yelled as I bent over and clutched my family jewels, which Courtney had previously hit with her elbow. Got that girl is strong. "Fuck," I muttered. After I started to get some feeling back in my balls, I glared at Courtney. "_So _not funny sweetheart."

"Then why am I laughing," she said between her giggles. Before I had time to give her a snappy comeback, the bell rang. She quickly hopped off the counter, gathered her stuff, and exited the door.

That girl drives me nuts.

**Courtney's POV**

"Stupid Duncan," I muttered as I headed to my Pre Calculus class. As I got in I headed to my seat in the first row, next to Shelby and DJ.

"Hey Court, what's up?" the gentle giant asked me. I couldn't help but smile, he can really brighten your day no matter what.

"Not much," I said simply as I sat down.

"So what went down between you and Duncan?" Shelby asked to my right.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," I lied. She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I'm stupid Court. I've known you since we were five, I can tell when you're lying," she smirked. I sighed in defeat, knowing she was right. "So, why did you have his hoodie?"

"Well, after you and Toby completely ditched us last night," I glared. "We went for a walk, then I got cold and he gave me his sweater. No biggie," I shrugged. The look on her face said she didn't believe me one bit.

"Right. So now let's hear the whole story."

"Fine," I grumbled. "We went for a walk, he held my hand, we talked for a while, I got cold and he gave me his sweater, then we walked back to out dorms and he," I stopped. "Never mind."

"He what?" she asked, with a knowing smile.

"He, um, kissed me on the cheek," I mumbled quietly. Her eyes immediately widened and her smile got bigger, if that was possible.

"Aww, I knew you two liked each other," she squealed, catching the eyes of some fellow class mates.

"Shhh, keep it down. And I do not like him," I hissed.

"Exactly. And you also don't have a beet red blush on your cheeks," she giggled. I felt my face, and it was warm. Stupid teenage hormones.

_~later that night in Courtney's dorm~ _

"So Courtney," Bridgette said. "Anything else happen between you and Duncan that we should know about?"

"No," I groaned as I sunk my face into my pillow.

"She so likes him," Gwen said.

"Defiantly," I heard Shelby agree.

"She just needs to let him know."

"I think they'd make a wicked cute couple."

"Oh, and their kids would be so adorable!"

"Aww, Court, when you and Dunk have kids, can we come visit them sometime?" Okay. That's it.

"First of all, I don't like him." Lie. "Second, we would so not make a cute couple." Lie. "And third, we are most defiantly _not_ having kids together, nor do I want to!" I lie a lot.

"Sure. Now, what are there names going to be?" Bridgette asked.

"Well I was thinking Annalise for a girl and- Hey! That's not fair!" I screeched as the just started cracking up, Gwen even fell off the bed. "I knew this slumber party was a bad idea," I muttered.

"Oh come on Cee, lighten up," Shelby said as she came to sit over on my bed and lightly elbowed me. "We're just messing around...but you would have amazingly adorable kids." And the moment's ruined.

"Thanks," I said with as much sarcasm I could possibly use.

"Are you guys going to Geoff's party Friday night?" Bridgette asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help all that much since I remembered Duncan was my date.

"Totally," Shelby smiled.

"Going with Romeo?" Gwen smirked as a pillow came flying at her face, but she ducked just in time. Me and Bridgette giggled at our friends.

"As a matter of fact I am," she stated proudly, crossing her arms over her chest. "You going with Elvis?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Gwen mocked. We all just burst out laughing. "So who are you going with Courtney?"

Oh great.

"Um, Duncan," I mumbled, not loud enough for them to hear.

"Who? I didn't quite catch that," Bridge said as she cupped her hand over her ear.

"Duncan," I muttered once more, still not very loud.

"Still can't hear you."

"DUNCAN!" I screamed. They all stared at me wide eyed and I blushed. I didn't mean to yell so loud. Their faces quickly turned into smiles, the same creepy ones from last night.

"We knew it!" they all squealed at once. They then went on Bridgette's bed and kept jumping and chanting "Courtney likes Duncan, Courtney likes Duncan, Courtney likes Duncan," over and over again.

This was going to be a long night.

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE~ VERY VERY **_**VERY****_ IMPORTANT _**

**Okay, so before I start telling you guys some super important stuff, I really think you should check out Bombora's story "That LA Punk" because I completely fell in love with it and I'm pretty sure you will too :D Oh, also review it. =]**

**Now, I have a few things to tell you. First of all I'M SORRY :( I know, I updated way late, but that was because I wasn't home a lot and I got kinda stumped. Oh, and I also made another one shot..heh. But if you're not too mad at me, check it out :) It's called "Confession". Second, I probably haven't mentioned this, but my sister is pregnant and should be having her baby within the next two weeks, so that means not as much updating :/ And Third, please just give me some patience the next few weeks, this summer is so hectic. **

**I think that's it, so thanks guys =] As always, I love you guys.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx **


	16. Totally Conscious and On Purpose

Chapter Sixteen: Totally Conscious and On Purpose

**Courtney's POV**

"Can we please just go to bed now," I groaned as I watched them keep jumping on Bridgette's bed, screaming that ridiculous statement, which could get quite annoying after five straight minutes.

"Fine," Gwen giggled. "But don't think this is the end of the teasing."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumbled as I rolled over in my bed and tried to get a decent night's sleep from this crazy day.

_~2am~_

Oh my gosh, it's freezing! Why did they have to turn the temperature down to 65 degrees? I mean, who can possibly sleep with it this cold? I threw the blankets off of me, still only half conscious, and went looking for a sweater. I stumbled out of bed and reached for the nearest jacket on my chair, but then I made out the outline of Duncan's hoodie on the floor, and decided his would be more comfortable.

Okay, maybe that's not the _whole _reason, but everyone else didn't need to know that. I slipped on the slightly large hoodie and hopped back into bed, smelling a warm, familiar scent that put me right back to sleep with a smile on my face.

_~7am~ _

_*beep beep beep*_

Stupid freaking alarm clocks. Can't they make some sort of device that wakes you up peacefully? I'll have to work on that. I rolled over to the buzzing machine and hit the snooze button, then got out of the bed to stretch my arms. I yawned and looked to see everybody else just getting up and moving around in their beds too.

"What time is it," Gwen asked, getting her words mixed in with her yawn as she halfway sat up in her bed.

"7am," I answered tiredly after glancing at the clock. I heard her groan and look in my direction. Then something really creepy happened, she smirked. What the heck?

"I thought you said you didn't like Duncan," she asked in a playful tone.

"What? I don't! Where did that question come from?" I asked, seriously confused. I just woke up and she decides to jumble my brain already?

"Well then why are you wearing his hoodie again," she leered. My eyes widened and looked down to my torso, only to see it covered in Duncan's black hoodie. Total FML moment it you ask me.

"I was cold last night and needed a sweater because _some people _just _had_ to turn the thermostat down to 65 degrees," I ranted as I angrily crossed my arms over my chest, now fully awake with anger. Those two don't mix very well if you're me.

"Then why didn't you get a different jacket? I see a blue one on the chair next to your bed," Bridgette announced. I looked to the chair, and sure enough, there was my blue jacket that I clearly saw last night.

"Well, I was barely even conscious, plus it was dark, so it's not like it means anything," I lied, trying to shrug it off.

"Right. It means absolutely nothing when you 'unconsciously'," Shelby finger quoted. "Put on a really hot guy who's totally crushing on you's sweatshirt," she grinned smugly. I love her and all, but she irks me up sometimes.

"I don't know how many times I have to say this, but _I do not like Duncan," _I seethed, giving a death stare that would make any person scared for their life. The funny thing? They weren't even effected in the slightest. They just kept their smug little grins on their happy little faces. "Ughh, I'm going to go change," I huffed as I grabbed random articles of clothing out of the dresser and headed for the bathroom.

**Bridgette's POV**

Why is she in denial? I mean, seriously, I don't get why it's so hard to just admit that you like somebody. Well, I guess it's different if you're Courtney. Another thing I don't get? Duncan being nice. I've known him since we were ten and I can't recall him ever doing one nice thing. Then we come here, he meets Courtney, and all of a sudden he's done more sweet things in one night than he's done in six years combined! And because of that, I can only assume two things; either Courtney's got him under some sort of hypnotic spell, or he's in love. I think I'm gonna go with the second one.

_Got you on my favorite ring tone_

_lately that's your favorite song_

_Hit me with a..text_

_It could go down, hit me and I'll be around_

_Text _by Jason Derulo and Mannwent off on my cell phone, signaling that I had gotten a text from Geoff. I wasted no time reaching for the blue device and opening the message.

_Morning beautiful :)_

_~Geoffmister_

"Awww," I said out loud, not even realizing that I did.

"What can you possibly be 'awww-ing' this early in the morning? I wouldn't even be awww-ing at a basket full of puppies right now," Gwen droned, seriously needing some sleep.

"Geoff," I said simply with a smile on my face and in my voice.

"Of course," she mumbled. I sent a slight glare her way, then returned to texting my party boyfriend.

_Aww. Morning Geoffy :)_

_~SurferChikk_

I was about to set my phone back down the table, when it started vibrating and playing music again. Man he texts fast.

_You coming down to breakfast babe?_

_~Geoffmister_

I thought for a minute, then replied.

_Sure. We'll be down in 20._

_~SurferChikk_

I set my phone back on the table, without it buzzing this time, and got up to change.

**Geoff's POV**

"So how's it going with Courtney?" I asked Duncan as he was nibbling on a muffin. He just shrugged, still eating, but I could see a smile playing at his mouth. I think Toby saw it too because he gave me a knowing smile. Dude's in deep.

"Hey baby," I heard Bridgette call as she sat beside me and gave me a small, sweet peck on the lips that made my heart flutter. Ah, I love that woman.

"So who's excited for the party tomorrow night," I said, totally psyched and throwing my fists up in the air, out of habit mostly. I just get totally pumped for parties.

"Totally man," Duncan said as he raised his fist to mine, and I bumped it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Bridgette and Courtney roll their eyes. "Where are you throwing it at dude?"

"I was thinking the lounge. Barely anybody is ever in there, and it'd make a sick spot for one of my famous pimpalicious parties," I boasted.

"Sweet," Duncan smirked. "Aren't you ready for your first party thrown by the party animal himself Princess," he said as he lightly nudged her with his elbow. Here we go with the pet names again.

"Ecstatic," she replied dryly as she looked emotionless at her bottle of Vitamin Water.

"That's the spirit," he replied, as if he didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice. We all sat in silence for a moment until Trent appeared with Gwen at his side, and sat down to my left.

"How's it going dude," I asked my mellow friend as I clapped him on the back.

"It's going good man," he replied with his always smooth voice as he smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well I'm going to get something to eat before classes start. You want anything Gwen," he asked politely as he stood up and looked at her. She shook her head no, but smiled at him none the less.

"Looks like Duncan's not the only one in deep," I mumbled to myself as I saw Gwen watch Trent walk away to the buffet table with longing eyes. What's up with all the hook ups lately? I mean, all of us at the table are either together, or just about to get there.

"You say something man," Duncan asked innocently as he looked at me.

"No, no. I said nothing," I assured him with a smile. He just shook his head and started to annoy Court some more. Poor girl.

"I heard what you said," Bridgette giggled. Her laugh is so cute. "And it's so true," she smiled. "I've never seen him act like this with a girl."

"Me neither," I muttered. "So how long have you known him? I mean, even though you're cousins and all, you could have not known him til like three years ago or maybe you've known him since you were born. Or maybe you two never met before the bu-"

"Geoff. Shhh," Bridgette said as she placed a hand over my mouth. I smiled at her as she removed her hand from my mouth. "To answer your question, I've only known him since I was ten. He used to live on the other side of Canada, but then he moved near me when he was about nine," she shrugged.

"Wait a second, if you knew Duncan since you were ten, and I've known him since I was eleven, how come we never met before?" I asked, confused as to how we never even crossed paths. She looked just as confused as me as she looked to her bad boy cousin.

Still don't get how they're related.

"Hey Duncan," Bridgette asked him, but he was bugging his so called "Princess" too much to notice us.

"You're a disgusting perv," Courtney shot as she looked at him repulsed while scrunching up her nose.

"And you're a hot prep," he whipped back with his signature smirk and throwing in a wink, causing a slight red to appear on her face. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I have no idea. I thought maybe it was a little bit of both.

"I hate you," she said through clenched teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest, then sunk slightly in her seat.

"Love you too Princess," he smirked as he looked at her. If she only knew.

"Duncan, me and Bridgette have a question for you," I stated as soon as their typical argument was over. He raised his eyebrow, continuing us to go on.

"How come me and Geoff never met before, even though we've known you since we were ten and eleven?" she asked. He put a hand to his chin, like he was thinking about something.

"You want the truth, or some bullshit about it just being a coincidence?" he asked with a smirk and looked in our direction.

"Truth," I said as I wondered what he was going to say.

"Alright then. Honestly, I made it so that you guys never met," he simply said, shrugging.

"Why?" Bridgette shrieked, and looked at him like he had three eyes.

"Calm down Malibu, jeez," Duncan said as he raised a hand to his ear. "I did it because I knew you guys would hook up eventually, then you'd turn into one of those mushy lovey dovey couples like you are now, and I seriously didn't want to deal with that at the time. There? Happy now?"

WHAT? He kept me and my Bridgey-poo apart because he didn't want a couple hanging around him all the time? That's just selfish man. But what did he mean "I didn't want to deal with that at the time"? When I was around him he was always chill and calm. What happened?

"What do you mean you didn't want to deal with it at the time," Bridgette asked, probably on the same train of thought I was.

"None of your damn business," he glared. Whoa, he's never that harsh. Whatever it was must have really upset the dude. Let's see; his parent's didn't get divorced, no deaths in his family, and Petey ran away five years before that. I guess he didn't ever tell me what happened to him. I guessed that maybe it was something that happened before he moved.

"It's cool man, at least we're together now," I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Bridgette's waist and gave her a long kiss that soon turned into a slight make out session.

"Geoff, I know you love Bridgette and all, but not while I'm eating," Trent said as he was eating a banana. I pulled away from Bridgette to give him an apologetic smile before turning back in my normal position in my seat.

"Dude, you're eating a banana," Toby laughed. Trent creased his forehead in confusion for a second, before he understood what he meant.

"Man, you're sick," Trent said half disgusted, half laughing, as he tossed the banana at Toby. Soon everybody was in histarics, even Courtney. Then bell rang, signaling us to get to class.

I didn't really care, because I was still wondering what happened to Duncan before.

**IT'S FINALLY UP! :D Sorry for the uber long wait guys :/ I went shopping for my sister's baby shower pretty much all weekend, then my laptop wouldn't start for like an hour! I hate dilemmas -_- But it's here now! :D Hope you guys enjoy it :) Next one will be up be Saturday at the very latest. Hopefully not that long though =] Please review. Love you guyss :]**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	17. Pictures and You Almost Got Me

**Chapter Seventeen: Pictures and You Almost Got Me**

_Friday Night_

**Gwen's POV**

"How do I look?" I heard Courtney ask from the tiny living room. I looked her up and down, totally disapproving. She was wearing green capris, not low or tight at all, and a white three quarter length shirt with a gray sweater vest over it. Boring much? Has this girl ever even been to a single party in her life?

"Like my grandmother," I remarked, a smirk creeping across my face. She looked at me with a glare, then it turned into a nervous expression.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked again, fingering the bottom of her shirt, looking downward.

"Is Lindsay blond?" I retorted. Courtney sighed and got sort of frustrated.

"What am I supposed to wear? I don't normally go to parties!" she exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air, then letting them fall by her sides.

"I can help you with that," Shelby said as she walked over to Courtney, grabbed her hand, and drug her away into the bathroom. After a minute we heard Courtney fussing at Shelby, then some sort of object hit a wall.

"What do you think she's doing to her in there?" I asked wide eyed as I turned to Bridgette.

"I don't even want to know," she murmured, the same expression as mine stuck on her face. We stood there frozen for a few minutes in silence, anticipating what would happen next. After we didn't hear anything for a while, we started to get anxious. I mean, who knows what Courtney could have done to Shelby? Oh God. I don't even want to think about that.

We heard the bathroom door slowly open to see Shelby step out in one piece. "Well, my work here is done," she smirked as she stepped aside to reveal Courtney.

Oh, Duncan better be ready for this.

**Duncan's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom, fresh and ready for another one of Geoff's killer parties. I was wearing a tight, plain gray t-shirt, black jeans with a silver chain, and my classic red converse.

"You fellows ready to go get our girls?" I heard Geoff ask with a sly voice as he headed to the door.

"Hell yeah man. I can't wait to see Princess finally loose that pole up her ass," I smirked with amusement in my voice, thinking of what she'd be like if she let loose for once.

"Good luck with that bro," Geoff said as he, Toby, Trent, and I walked out our door. We walked the necessary five steps to get to the girls dorm when a thought suddenly crossed my mind. _I wonder what Princess is wearing..._

Geoff knocked on the door and we heard a bolt unlock. Out came Bridgette, dressed in a loose blue summer dress, and she ran up to Geoff and kissed him. "You ready to go babe?" Geoff asked while slinging an arm around her shoulders. She nodded and they headed down to the lounge, totally ditching us.

"Hey Trent," Gwen said as she came out, wearing dark skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled, causing Gwen to blush. He chuckled and they headed down to the lounge, hand in hand.

"Y-you look great," Toby stuttered as Shelby came out next in a purple and black plaid long sleeved shirt, black shorts, and dark purple high tops.

"Thanks," she smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, the dude looked lovestruck. Psh, you'd never see me get that soft over a chick.

"What? You aren't gonna leave us too?" I asked them.

"Not just yet," Shelby smirked, and I raised an eyebrow at her. That chick is weirder than I remember.

Then, I saw Princess standing in the door, and if it were physically possible for my jaw to drop to the floor, it'd be in China by now. She was wearing a silky olive green tube top, showing a lot of skin, a black mini skirt that showed off her creamy tan legs, and black Stilettos that gave her three more inches height, but she still wasn't taller than me. "Wow," I blurted out. Smooth. "I-I-I mean, uh, you look..hot!" I exclaimed as I checked her out a few more times, still not getting over how much she looked like a Goddess. This girl gave Megan Fox a run for her money.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a flash to my right. "That's a keeper," I heard Shelby snicker. I looked over to see her with a little green digital camera, probably looking at a picture of me looking like a lovestruck puppy. Just like I vowed I would never do. I made my eyes into slits as her and Toby ran down to the lounge with that picture of me still in her hands. She's so dead.

"So, uh, are you ready to go?" I heard Courtney ask nervously. She's so cute when she does that. I regained my composure and put my cool guy act back on, smirk and all.

"Let's go babe," I chimed as I wrap my arm around her waist and felt her tense, but she didn't bother to shrug it off tonight. We made our way down to the lounge to find most of it filled already. There were colorful lights, switching this way and that, a DJ at the back, guys and girls dancing everywhere, a few making out, and Geoff moved all the furniture to the sides so there would be more room to party.

"You've done it again my man," I said as I approached Geoff, dragging Courtney with me.

"Do I ever disappoint?" he boasted as we knuckle touched.

"Hey Geoff, we need your help over at the DJ. He says this one kid keeps coming up to him and asking him to play Micheal Jackson every three seconds. Literally," Bridgette explained as she came up to Geoff.

"Alright babe," he sighed. "Have fun man," he said as he ran off with his girlfriend, giving me a wink. I smirked to myself and looked down at Courtney, who seemed like she felt a little out of place.

"What's wrong Princess? Never been to a party before?" I mocked as I led her over and sat down at the juice bar. She sighed, and crossed her arms in front of her on the counter.

"Actually, no, and it all just seems so...foreign," she answered truthfully, twisting the silver bracelet that was on her wrist.

"Whoa whoa whoa, this is your first party?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?," she mocked. Sassy, I like it. "You act like you're so shocked that an 'uptight prep' like me hasn't ever been to a party," she said, finger quoting the 'uptight prep' part.

"Yeah, but I would have thought that maybe you'd been to at least one party before," I declared.

"Well I haven't" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. All that really did was push her chest up higher, giving me an even better view of her rack. Unfortunately for me, she noticed, and put her hands on her hips instead. "You are a filthy cretin," she spat at me, thinking it would somehow harm my ego. Ha, fat chance.

"Whatever, you know you dig me," I winked, causing her to blush.

"I-I do not," Courtney said, but it sounded like she was trying more to convince herself than me.

"Why don't you just admit it so we can go back to your room and make out," I suggested.

"Ughh," she groaned, face slightly redder from my previous statement. "You really are a pig. That's it, I'm going back up to my dorm," she said as she hopped off her seat.

"Wait," I shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. When she was flung back, our faces were only inches apart. I smirked as I saw her face go red for the millionth time today.

"What," she whispered, probably because we were so close.

"Yo can't leave, this is your first freaking party! You've gotta stay."

"No I don't," she said as she struggled to get out of my grasp.

"Come on, everybody's going to think you're a party-pooper if you leave," I taunted.

"I don't care."

"Since when do you not care what people think about you?" I scoffed.

"Since- well I- you know when..."

"Exactly," I said, smirking at my accomplishment.

"Fine, I'll stay. But I am going to be in my room by midnight, no later," she demanded.

"Works for me," I said, then leaned down to her ear. "_Princess_"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart. Now, let's dance," I said as I tried to pull her in to the giant mass of teens, when she didn't even budge.

"I don't dance," she deadpanned.

"Now you do," I said, then picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the middle of the crowd.

"Duncan!" she screeched at me, wanting me to put her down. I rolled my eyes as I continued to wedge in between the massive group of people. Once I got to a spot where we had a little more room, I set her down. She just stood there glaring at me.

"Come on Princess, dance!" I said enthusiastically. "Seriously, you look like a total bore just standing there," I smirked. _And a total tease_, I added in my mind. I started to dance to the beat, hoping to make her feel like even more of a loner so she'd be more inclined to dance. I think she gave into the pressure, because she started dancing pretty sexily. She swayed her hips and I saw a sexy smile playing on her face. It was enough to make my pants slightly tighter, but to where I could still move...for now. She got more into it as they started playing Evacuate The Dance Floor by Cascada, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to move in rhythm in synch. After a few minutes, it got a little harder for me to move.

"Yo guys, how you enjoying this party so far?" we all heard the DJ boom enthusiastically, followed by a bunch of cheering from the crowd. "Good, because we're gonna slow it down a bit for now," he said, then started to hear a keyboard play and upbeat, yet slow, tune.

I looked over at Courtney with a smirk. "You wanna dance?" I asked as I held out my hand. She blushed, then suddley nodded her head. I brought her in as I put my arms around her waist once more, but gentler this time, and she put her arms around my neck.

I really didn't think this night could get any better.

**Courtney's POV**

This was actually kind of...nice. And the fact that they were playing my favorite song made it a whole lot better.

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide _

_I like you, I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe _

_You got me, You got me. _

We were gently swaying back and forth to the beat, foreheads touching, gazing into each others eyes. His eyes are just so gorgeous...

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours, it knocks me off my feet _

This song was starting to remind me of Duncan. When he held my hand that night, it was just so sweet and caring. And his smirk; I make it seem as though I find it annoying, but my heart actually skips a beat when I see it on his handsome face.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
'Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

I can't believe that even though I just met Duncan a week ago, it feels like I really know him. I can tell when he's lying, and I've seen his soft side, which, I have to admit, is almost as hot as his bad boy side.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Livin' each day in this life without you.  
Without you.  
One look from you I know you understand  
This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand._

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
'Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you_

I look around us and see all our friends dancing with each other, having the time of their lives. I smiled at them, feeling happy at all the love I was surrounded by. I gaze back to Duncan and see him giving me that same smile from that night on the beach, so warm and loving.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up.  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Lets begin.  
'Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_Oh (oh)  
You got me. You got me.  
Oh (oh)  
You got me. You got me. _

As the song slowly ends I keep my eyes locked on Duncan's. I see him slowly leaning in, and catch his drift. I also lean in, anticipating our first kiss, when something just freaking fantastic happens; Alejandro came up to us and bumped Duncan away from me. I glared at him as he was trying to pull off some sort of innocent rouse.

"Hello Courtney," he purred. Normally, it would've made any girl swoon, but not when he just interrupted what would've been my first kiss with Duncan.

"Goodbye Alejandro," I said through clenched teeth, then swiftly turned on my heel and started heading back to my room. I heard his footsteps coming up behind me and his rough calloused hand on my forearm.

"What's the rush my beautiful lady?" he questioned.

"To get away from yo obviously," I threw at him.

"Now, that's no way to talk to a fine young man, now is it?" he asked, totally invading my bubble.

"Yeah it is. Let me know when you see one," I smirked, and tried to get out of his grasp, but no avail.

"Come on Princess," he smirked. That crossed the line right there.

"Hey Alejandro, can I tell you something?" I asked innocently. He gave me a puzzled look, but still nodded none the less.

"Only Duncan can call me Princess," I smirked, then hit him hard where the sun don't shine. As he fell, he let go of my arm, and I started to head back to my room to get a good nights sleep. There was just one thing I couldn't get off my mind; the almost kiss.

Tonight was the best night of my life...so far.

**So I hope you guys can forgive me for the week wait, and I'll try to have the next one up soon. Promise =] So please review, I love to hear from you guys :D **

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	18. Intruder and Sucky Lives

**Chapter Eighteen: Intruder and Sucky Lives**

**Courtney's POV**

I was on my way back to my room, replaying all the events that had occurred just minutes before over and over in my head. The dancing, my almost first kiss with Duncan, and then Alejandro ruining it all. He not only ruined the kiss, but what could have been my only chance with Duncan. What did I ever do to him? That was only the second time I ever even _talked_ to the guy! And boys say girls are confusing. The thing was, I still couldn't get over that we almost kissed. As in me and him, lip to lip contact. Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

I visibly saw my door just a few yards ahead, when realization struck me; I didn't have my room key. I had left it in there, totally getting caught up in the moment of the party. Tonight just isn't my night, is it? I didn't know where the thought had come from, but I decided I might as well and check and see if the guys kept some sort of spare key for their dorm. I crept over to the door and knocked on the white wood three times, just to see if anybody was in there. After standing there for a solid minute, I was sure it was vacant. I looked for a key somewhere, _anywhere_. I ran my and across the trim at the top of the door, but found nothing. Then I noticed a small potted plant a few feet to my right, and slowly walked over to it, praying for some sort of mirical. I lifted the tiny plant barely off the ground to uncover a golden brass key with the numbers '666' engraved on it. Yes!

I quickly walked over to the door, opened it, and decided to relax for a while. No way in hell was I going back down there. I walked over to the mini fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, then made my way to the soft white sofa. I didn't really look around the room, thinking I wouldn't find anything interesting or significant.

"I wonder what's on TV," I wondered aloud as I turned on the large Plasma Screen and started surfing the channels. "Keeping Up With The Kardashians, American Idol, Spongebob..." I trailed off as I came across each show. After a while, I settled on the movie, "A Cinderella Story", it was one of my favorites. The romance and the mystery of it all was just so enticing, and it kept you shouting at the TV saying things like "_She's _the girl you're in love with you idiot!" or "Aww, that's so cute. Now just figure it out!" **(A/N: Oh, the irony) **Almost at the end of the movie, I started to feel a little tired. Okay, more like I had just taken the SAT's ten times over, then got hit by and eighteen wheeler. I laid out on the sofa, and planted my head on the plush white pillow, that was just oh so welcoming. I struggled to keep my eyes open because all of a sudden, the lights from the TV seemed so much brighter, and my head felt like dead weight. I finally gave in to the tired sensation, and drifted of into a state of unconsciousness.

**Duncan's POV**

_That's my girl,_ I thought as I saw Courtney leave. Alejandro was laying on the ground, groaning in agony while desperately clutching his manhood, as if it would somehow make the pain go away. I decided that I would get him back later with a surprise attack instead of giving him something he'd be ready for. The guy was lucky I hadn't ripped his head off already for interrupting a kiss-no, _the _kiss, I had been waiting eleven fucking years for.

Since Princess left, the party didn't seem so exciting anymore. I wondered to the DJ, but got dragged into the crowd again by some hot blond chick. Yes, she may have been hot, but she didn't even begin to _compare_ to Courtney. She made me dance a few songs with her, then I told her that Brad Pitt was waiting for her just outside the door in the corner. She ran off so fast I barely saw her. See, this is why I like Princess. She has way more brains than that.

By now, it was 11pm, and everyone was either still dancing the night away, or making out on a section of furniture of to the side. I thought then would be a good time to make a suddle exit and head back to my room unnoticed. I was walking along the halls, hands in my pockets, and a smile on my lips. I was still reminiscing about what would have been our first kiss. I could just imagine how her warm, soft lips would have felt like on mine.

I reached Courtney's dorm, raising my fist to knock on the polished wood, then thought she was probably asleep already. I set my hand back down to my side and walked towards my room. Man, I'm going soft. Once I got there, I pulled my boring looking key out of my back pocket and stuck it in the lock. Maybe I could spruce it up with a couple skulls.

I walked into my room and kicked off my Chucks, not even bothering to turn the lights on. I took off my shirt and jeans, then slid into my large comfy bed. Then, I suddenly realized that the TV was on. What the fuck? I clearly remembered it being off when we walked out to go get the girls. A smile suddenly made it's way to my features when I thought about Courtney again. Stop! I gotta focus on how the TV got turned on, I can think about her all I want later.

I slowly looked around the room for an intruder, and saw a figure laying limp on the couch. My eyes got a little wider as I, very slowly, crept out of bed to get a glimpse of the strangers face. I mean, who comes into somebody else's dorm when they have their own? Shit, I hope nobody found that key we hid. Note to self: neverlet Geoff hide anything.

I was shocked to find out the person sleeping on the sofa was Courtney, and also slightly happy. There was just on problem; what was I supposed to do with her? Should I leave her there and let her sleep, or take her back to her room? I didn't get a chance to decide before Toby walked into the room with a spaced out smile.

"Toby, what are you doing back so early?" I asked him. I would've thought he would spend a little more time with Shelby before going to bed. He seemed to have not noticed me before, because he jumped when I spoke.

"Oh, hey dude," he said, giving a nod in my direction before heading to his the dresser. "Well, me and Shelb **(A/N: yes, I meant to type Shelb) **are going to the lake for a little late night swim, so I had to come up here to change into my trunks."

"So does that mean she's in her dorm right now?" I asked curiously, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah man, why?"

I gestured to Courtney, sleeping on our couch. He got a confused look on his face and asked, "Uh, dude?"

"Long story," I murmured. "I'm gonna go put Princess back in her room for the night," I stated as I went over to go put my jeans back on, only leaving me shirtless. I thought I should, because if people saw a criminal dressed only in his boxers carrying a gorgeous girl in revealing clothing this late at night, I'm pretty sure somebody would get suspicious.

"Why didn't she go to her room in the first place?" Toby asked, still confused out of his mind.

"Like I said, long story." I walked over to Courtney, taking in her features as she slept. Every time I saw her asleep, she always looked so peaceful and happy. Unlike when she was awake, and she would be all grouchy and angry. She doesn't know it, but she completes me in a way that she'd never understand. Kind of like she was my opposite, yet we were so compatible. She was the Yin to my Yang, I guess you could say.

_Now all she needs to do is remember me,_ I though desperately.

I carefully picked her up, as to not wake her. I held her in my arms bridal style, then tensed when I felt her move a bit. She snuggled close to my chest, set her left arm on her stomach, and her right hand on my chest. When she did that, I got butterflies in my stomach. Wow, I _am_ going soft.

I left the room with her in my arms and made my way to her dorm. I lightly tapped on the door, not wanting to wake a still sleeping Courtney. I heard feet pad on the floor, and a click as Shelby undid the door. She opened it to reveal her in a white bikini, and looking at me with a 'wtf?' face.

"Long story," I mouthed, giving her the same answer I gave Toby. She just nodded and opened the door further.

"Well, I'm gonna go now," she whispered. "Oh, and Duncan?"

I looked back at her with my eyebrow slightly raised. "Yeah?"

"Don't try anything," she smirked before stepping out the door. I felt a smirk creeping across my features again. Ah, she knows me so well.

I set Princess on her bed and pulled the green comforter over her. She looked so beautiful just laying there like that, so innocent with the moon light shining over her perfect tan face. I leaned into her, my face only about an inch from hers. A harmless kiss never hurt anybody.

Then, I stopped. It took all the energy I had, but I stopped. I didn't want it to go down that way, it wouldn't be right. I sighed and ran a hand through my mohawk.

This girl was driving me crazy. I don't see how she didn't recognize me before. My eyes are still the same color, my voice is deeper, but still recognizable, and she even saw my guitar case.

Then, my eyes widened. My guitar. A million thoughts were racing through my mind. Did she look around the room? Did she see my guitar? Did she realize it was the same one I got when I was eight? Did she see the little inscription on the back? The sticker? My mind was just buzzing with questions at that point. I looked down at her one last time, kissed her on the forehead, and left to go back to my room and think.

I walked out of her room and silently shut the door behind me. As I got back to my room I took off my jeans again, layed in my bed, and just thought. I thought about Courtney, whether she'll ever figure it out, how she'll react when she figures it out, my family back home, the divorce, my friends, the jackass who interrupted our kiss, sports, and school (well, not so much on that one).

God, I never realized how crazy my life was until I though about it. I threw my hands over my face and let out a long groan. I think my life officially sucks.

_Here comes trouble again  
Better act carefully  
She knows what she's doing to me  
She makes it look so easy  
Here comes trouble again  
My heart tells me to leave  
But a girl like that's on a different level  
Here comes trouble, trouble _

_Here Comes Trouble _by Honor Society **(A/N: I'm addicted to that song :p) **started blaring from my black Samsung Exclaim. I rolled over on my bed to check the caller ID. _Mom_.

See, the thing is, she isn't my real mom, she's my step mom. My birth mother died of clinical depression three months after I was born. My dad remarried two years later to Cammy, my now step mom. Even though we weren't blood related, she felt like a real mother to me. She raised me and interacted with me more than my real dad did. Most people say we have the same eyes and it looks like she could be my actual mom, but if you look really really really _really _close, you could see here eyes were more of a baby blue and mine were an icy teal. But they're getting a divorce now, so I guess none of that really matters.

"Hey Ma," I said as I flipped up my phone and hit talk.

"Duncan!" she screeched, obviously happy to hear from me. "Honey, I your father and I have something important to tell you," she said in the utmost serious voice. I was presuming it was on speaker and they were both sitting on the sofa next to the phone machine.

"Shoot," I said, sounding rather bored. It was probably about who got custody of me after this whole mess was sorted out.

"Well son, your Cammy and I have been going to marriage counciling and..." my dad trailed off.

"Ma, Pa, what's going on?" I asked sitting upright in my bed. Are they getting back together? Are things going worse? What happened?

"Your father and I are getting back together," I could her Cammy say with a smile in her voice. My eyes got wide with excitement and I started jumping up and down on the bed like I was five years old again.

"Sì sì sì! La mia vita fa schifo modo meno ora!" I cheered as I kept jumping on my bed. "Se Princessa ricordò, allora la mia vita sarebbe perfetta!" They're getting back together! Score!

"Honey, I hope you can remember we can speak Italian too," Ma said warily as she spoke through the machine. "Who's 'Princess' and what does she need to remember?" she asked quizically. Crap.

"Give me about a month or so and I'll explain it all to you," I said hurriedly. "Well I gotta catch some Z's, later."

"Bye Honey!"

"Goodbye Duncan."

The second my dad stopped talking I hit the 'End' button on the shiny phone and set it back my my bedside. I pulled the blankets over my body and tried to get a decent night sleep. One thing I knew I was right about:

If Courtney remembered, my life would just be perfect.

**Okay, so I was catching up on TDWT last night (because the ONLY channel my TV doesn't get I Cartoon Network -_-), and I seriously forgot how much I loved Noah :p When he was all like "ohh, stalkerlishious" I almost peed myself laughing xD AND BRIDGETTE! WTF? Last thing I have to say about TDWT before I go on: they showed a preview of Duncan and Gwen *gag* kissing *barf*, but Duncan left..so how is that supposed to happen now? OH, unless Gwen was dreaming it? :O But I doubt it :/ There's also that part with Courtney...ugh. Stupid cartoon maker people need to get their stories straight -_-**

**So here's chappie 18 :D also, I have been reading a _LOT_ of Gwevin fanfics lately. I just had a sudden craving to do so..O_o It's kinda like my guilty pleasure, I guess you could say :P anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Last thing I have to say before I go: Malistroph pointed out to me that I needed more drama in here. Funny thing? I was just thinking the same exact thing about an hour before I read her review. So I will try to add more drama in the next couple chapters :)**

**Oh, I lied. One more thing: bella-sk8r, it might not be within the next 5-10 chapters like I said if I add more drama :/ Sorrysss. BUT I will try to get it in some time in the near future. **

**Sorry for the long author's note, but I hope you enjoyed the chappie :D Please review, it means a lot to me when I read them :) **

**Love, **

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	19. The Ex and Accidental Matching

**Chapter Nineteen: The Ex and Accidental Matching**

Monday Afternoon

**Duncan's POV**

I happily walked into gym class, Friday nights events still playing over and over again in my mind. My life was at an all time high, and nothing could bring me down. My parents weren't getting a divorce, I was one hundred percent sure Courtney liked me, and my life was pretty freaking great. I absentmindedly walked over to the bleachers and sat by Trent, waiting for Harris to arrive to and explain why we didn't have to change into our gym clothes.

"Hey man, are you okay? You seem a little...out of it," Trent said as he eyed me curiously.

"Couldn't be better," I replied with a smirk, and the honest truth for once. He looked over me again, just to make sure I wasn't lying.

"If you say so," he shrugged, letting it go.

I looked around the room, my eyes soon coming into contact with the eyes the most striking color of obsidian. **(A/N: Like I said, too much Gwevin :3)**

Courtney gave me her typical scowl, but i could see her fighting a small smile that was playing at her lips. I shot her a smirk, and saw a blush appear on her cheeks before she quickly turned away. Shelby probably told her what I did for her the other night. I wonder what she might have thought I done to her after Shelby had left.

I couldn't help but smirk again as thought of what might have passed through her prude little mind.

"Everybody, listen up," Harris said as he walked through the threshold with an eerily familiar looking brown hair, brown eyed, normal sized boy. "This is Zachary Critter, and he is a new student here at Brentwood. I want you all to be nice to him and give him a warm welcome. I don't want anyone to make him feel threatened." He shot a look my way as I smirked in return. This guy knows me too well. "I'll be right back." As he finished his announcement, he headed back out the door, leaving a helpless Zach just standing there. I took this chance to get a good look at him.

He had about an inch of brown hair, brown eyes, a regular build, not too scrawny but not very muscular either, a navy blue tee shirt, regular jeans, and black and white Nike high tops. Other than his height and style, I can honestly say this kid hasn't changed since I last saw him.

"Zach?" I heard Courtney shriek excitedly, right before she ran into him and gave him a hug. He looked down at her with surprise, then gently wrapped his arms around her waist. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" he asked confused, yet happy at the same time as she released him from the hug.

"I've always wanted to go to school here, remember?" she replied enthusiastically.

"Oh, right. I forgot," he said, not at all sounding like he forgot. They kept talking idly while I was too consumed in my thoughts to even pay attention to them.

I know they went out last year, and Courtney said she didn't like him any more, but i couldn't help but feel that she had some tiny shred of feelings left for him.

After that thought, my brain went into overdrive. Does he still like her? Is he going to try and take her from me and destroy all my hard work? Does he realize who I am? Is he going to tell Courtney? Why is he here in the first place? All these questions and no answers.

I refocused my attention back to Courtney and Zach as he sneakily eyed her up and down, making sure she wouldn't notice. I felt like completely bashing the dude's head in.

You know what? I changed my mind. My life wasn't amazing anymore. Right now it flat out sucked.

On the bright side of things, I could still ruin Zach's happy little reunion.

And that's exactly what I did.

I confidently walked over to the two, coming up behind Courtney, wrapping my arms around her waist, and resting my head on her shoulder. I felt her tense and let out a little gasp of shock, then she relaxed, realizing it was me.

"Hey Princess," I smirked, knowing full well that she couldn't see it, but Zach could.

"Duncan you scared me," she said as she unhooked my arms from around her and I stood beside her. I smirked at in response, her not knowing how that could possibly get dirty in a guy's mind.

"Who's the pretty boy?" I asked, nodding my head in Zach's direction. From the corner of my eyes I saw him glare at me, and mentally patted myself on the back for already being able to tick him off in not even two minutes.

"Oh, right. Zach, this is Duncan. Duncan this is Zach, my ex-boyfriend I told you about," she added in with a smile. I saw him slightly cringe at the mention of the _ex-_boyfriend part, which made my smirk get even bigger and I had to stifle a laugh.

I mutely nodded to him and turned back to Courtney. "So, me, Geoff, and Bridge were going to see a movie later this evening. You game?" I asked, knowing it would totally piss that douche off.

"Geoff, Bridge, and _I_," She corrected with an eye roll. "And I don't know. I was going to study for this Pre Calculus test I have coming up."

"Come on babe, it's just one night," I said convincingly. "With me," I added in with a wink. She blushed madly and I saw Zach steam with jealousy and anger, knowing that my plan was working.

"I really need to study for that test..." she trailed off.

"But..?" I edged her on, knowing she would give in.

"But I guess it can wait," she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sweet. So I'll pick you up at eight?" I asked, not even giving her time to answer. "Great, later Princess," I said, and, just to piss Zach off even more, I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I walked a few yards, then looked back over my shoulder to see the trouble I had stirred up. Zach looked pissed beyond belief, while Courtney stared wide eyed at me as I walked off with an even redder blush on her cheeks.

"Did you really do all that _just_ upset Zach?" I heard Trent ask as I sat back down beside him.

"That's not the _whole_ reason," I smirked.

"Dude, you've got it bad," he stated with a chuckle.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." My response from him was an eye roll. "I mean, look at you and Gwen," I started, noticing his head perk up at the mention of her name. Whipped. "You've got it bad for her and I don't see you complaining."

"Touche."

_**~7:58 PM~**_

I was laying out on the white couch wearing a green shirt with a black skull and cross bone on the front, cargo jeans, and my converse. "So what's Toby doing?" I asked, but I knew there was a 99.99% chance he was with Shelby.

"Uh, I think he's teaching Shelby how to play basketball," Geoff said while scratching his head, causing his cowboy hat to tip a little bit.

"Of course he is. Now, let's just go get the girls," I smirked. Geoff gave me a smirk of his own as we headed out the door. Approximately two seconds later, we were at the door, and Geoff was already rapping it lightly.

"Just a sec," we heard a voice say through the closed door, probably Bridgette. We stood there for a minute, just waiting outside their door like complete idiots, until we heard it start to creak open. Out stepped Bridgette, wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. She went up to Geoff and started another heated make out session.

"Are they ever going to get tired of doing that?" I heard an annoyed voice say to my left. I turned to see Courtney wearing a green sundress, and silver ballet flats. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You guys ready to go?" Bridgette asked, finally done sucking face with Geoff.

"Are you two done making out for the night?" I asked. Bridgette shrugged, then got this excited glint in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You two match! That's _so _cute!" she squealed, lifting her hands to her mouth.

I looked at our outfits, and sure enough, Malibu was right; the color of her dress matched the color of my shirt perfectly. Courtney looked wide eyed at our clothes. "That's it, I'm changing," she said, about to stomp off into the room and change her clothes, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her back to me.

"Ah ah ah," I teased. "You picked that out, you're wearing. Let's go," I said as I snaked my arm around her waist and practically drug her out of the hall. We all walked about two blocks, just chatting about random stuff like hockey or who's worse; Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana? I thought the last argument was pointless for two reasons; one, THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON, and two, she sucks. Big time. Every time I hear 'Party in The U.S.A.', I have the sudden urge to shoot something.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Courtney asked as we approached the movie theater.

"I was thinking Grown Ups," I said.

"I really want to see Toy Story 3," Geoff said as he looked at the poster right outside the entrance. We all stopped walking and gave him a deadpanned expression. "What? I've been waiting eleven years to see Toy Story 3! _Eleven freaking years,_ man! Do you have absolutely any idea how long of a wait that is?" he screeched, a voice crack audible more than once.

"You have no idea man," I said, suddenly finding my shoes very interesting. I could see him shoot me a curious look, but shrugged it off.

"Well, what do you want to see Bridge?" Geoff asked smoothly.

"I've been dying to see Eclipse," she smiled, looking up at the poster of a sparkly vampire and a depressed looking teenage girl.

"Uh, no thanks," I scoffed. "What do you want to see Princess?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"I'm siding with Bridgette on this one," she said.

"Like I said before; no thanks darling." No way was I seeing some chick flick, even if it was for Courtney.

"You're out numbered two to one, _darling,"_ she said, shooting me a smirk of her own, and I have to say, it was rather hot even though it annoyed the hell out of me. I wonder if that's how she feels about my smirk.

"Not really sweetheart, we still have to add Geoff into this," I said, shooting a look towards Geoff, which he completely ignored.

"Whatever Bridgette wants to watch is fine by me," he said, smiling that idiotic smile of his.

"Awww, thanks baby," Bridgette cooed, giving him a short kiss.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy," Courtney scolded. "Now lets go get the tickets." I didn't budge. "Come on Duncan, you're going to have to go into there at some point in time," she said, tapping her foot. I said nothing and just stood there, refusing to go see that thing they dared to call a movie. "Fine then. I guess I'll just have to take you there myself." She then proceeded to grab my hand and yank me to the door where Geoff and Bridgette were standing with our tickets. I didn't mind the hand holding, but I really didn't want to go into that movie theater.

"Wait," I said, screeching to a halt, sending Courtney back in my direction.

"What?" she questioned with a pouty expression.

"I, um, uh," I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "I-I wanna go get a...soda! Yeah, that's it! I want to get a soda." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but then started walking towards the refreshments that they sold, dragging me with her. "And just where do you think _you _are going?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm coming with you to make sure you don't run away," she said as she rolled her eyes, but there was a slight hint of playfulness behind them.

"Me? Run away? I think you got the wrong guy Princess," I said cockily. She just giggled and continued walking. I got my soda, then retreated into the dreaded movie theater where I was going to be forced to watch a guy rip his shirt off every ten seconds.

Princess owes me big time.

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	20. Stop and Escape

**Chapter Twenty: Stop and Escape**

Courtney's POV

The movie was amazing! They actually bothered to follow the whole story line this time, and Taylor Lautner was shirtless...a lot. (A/N: yummm) The one problem? Duncan was grumbling the whole way through, or asking me the utmost ridiculous questions like "Why does he sparkle? I thought vampires burned in the sun!" or, "I don't see what they both see in that girl. She's ugly and depressed all the time." and, of course, my favorite, "Why do girls think Taylor Lautner is so hot? I mean, my body is _wayyy_ better than his, _and_ i have a mohawk!" The last statement was probably true, but he didn't need another ego boost this evening.

"So how'd you like the movie Princess," Duncan asked as we came out of the movie theater. He had his signature smirk plastered on his face and tossed the empty cup in the trash can as we passed it.

"It was great," I started. "Except for the fact you kept asking me a million freaking questions," I ended, shooting a glare his way.

"My apologies your Highness," he smirked and bowed mockingly. I rolled my eyes at his silly actions and went to catch up with Geoff and Bridgette. Before I got all the way there, I heard a masculine voice call out my name, but this time it wasn't Duncan. Why did I feel like my heart fell, just a little bit, at that fact? "Courtney!" I turned to see where the voice was coming from, and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes headed in my direction.

"Hello Zach," I greeted as I smiled halfheartedly at him.

"Hey. So what are you doing here?" he asked like it was some major coincidence we were both at the same place. What does he mean what am I doing here? I clearly remembered him being right beside me when Duncan said we were coming here at eight tonight. Where was Duncan anyways?

"I was here with Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette seeing Eclipse," I answered simply, looking all over the crowded lobby for that bright green mohawk that was sure to stick out.

"So, is Duncan like, your boyfriend or something?" Zach asked nervously, putting his hand on the nape of his neck. What the heck?

"What? Where did that come from?" I asked, well, more like shrieked. His face turned a light shade of pink as he raised his hands in defense.

"Well the fact that you two were on a date and he kissed you on the cheek earlier kind of got me to assume things," he replied innocently.

"Well, for your information, w-" I started, but was soon cut off my a certain delinquent.

"There you are Princess. Thought I lost you for a second," Duncan said as he smirked and put his arm around my shoulders. His face instantly fell when he saw Zach standing not two feet in front of him. "What's he doing here," he asked me, obviously referring to Zach, and sounding kind of agitated.

"I don't know. What _are_ you doing here Zach?" I asked, curious as to know his reasons to be out all alone at eleven o'clock at night.

"Oh you know, just went for a walk to clear my mind. Then I saw Courtney in here, and decided I would just drop by and say hey," he shrugged. "No biggie."

"Uh huh," I said, letting what he said sink in. It was kind of believable, but I was pretty sure Duncan thought it was a load of bull.

"Right, and you also didn't remember when I asked her to come with me here in gym class either, did you?" Duncan asked knowingly, glaring at Zach and just daring him to lie.

"W-well yeah, but I didn't know the movie would end at exactly this time! It was a total coincidence, I swear!" Zach spit out, throwing up his hands for the second time that night, trying to convince Duncan. I don't think it was working.

"Oh really," Duncan said, stepping forward and getting all up in Zach's face. What was he doing? Did he really think getting in a fight with him would make things better? What was wrong with him?

"Yeah, really," Zach said confidently as he got up in Duncan's face also. Correction: What was wrong with them. Duncan looked like he was slowly edging his arm back, ready to take a swing. By this time a crowd had gathered around us, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over, encouraging his actions.

"STOP" I screamed, getting in between them and pushing them apart. I looked into Zach's eyes first, but he was still obviously glaring at Duncan. I turned to him next, and found him staring down at me with his striking teal eyes, silently begging me to move so he could kick his ass. Not going to happen.

"Move Princess, just let me finish this guy off," Duncan said with anger and hate filling his voice, staring back at Zach.

"Ha. I don't even thing you're man enough to take me on," Zach said, anger in his voice also as he poked Duncan in his chest to make him filled with even more rage. He obviously hadn't seen his muscles or record before.

"Oh yeah pretty boy?" Duncan asked, raising his fists once again and Zach copied his actions. This would not be pretty.

"YEAH!" They were getting dangerously close and I got shoved slightly to the side by Zach.

"STOP IT! Both of you, just STOP!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Well, what was i supposed to do when my friend and my secret crush got into a fight? Just sit there and watch helplessly from the side lines? No. I'm Courtney Rivers, I don't just stand there and do nothing, I take action.

They both looked at me, Zach still looking aggravated as hell, desperately wanting to beat the crap out of a certain bad boy. As soon as Duncan's eyes locked with mine though, they softened a little, knowing he had crossed the line.

"Princess...I-" I didn't give him a chance to finish apologizing before I made a mad dash for the exit, already feeling a tear fall silently down my tan cheek.

I just ran. I ran from Duncan, I ran from Zach, I ran from the confusion, I ran because I didn't want to deal with any of this right now, quietly crying the whole way. I didn't stop until I reached my room and fumbled with the lock. I hurriedly opened the door and ran straight for the bathroom. I took off my dress and changed into my pajamas I set in a neat stack on the counter earlier. I then proceeded to wipe off all the running mascara streaming down my cheeks. I bet I looked like a raccoon.

"Courtney?" I heard a worried Gwen call from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I said, my voice weak and shaky from crying. "I don't wanna talk about it." I stepped out of the bathroom and walked almost robotically over to my bed. I pulled the covers all around me, entranced by its warmth.

"Alright," Gwen said cautiously while getting back in her bed. "But if you feel like you need to talk about it, I'm right here."

"Thanks Gwen," I said honestly, smiling at my goth friend. I'll eventually have to tell her in time, or she'll hear it from some of the people that saw the whole thing go down.

"No problem," she smiled back.

I layed back down in my bed, thinking of the events that occurred not twenty minutes ago. Duncan and Zach almost got in a fight. Over me. _Me_. I don't understand how boys think mercilessly beating the shit out of each other would help anything. In fact, that just makes the whole situation worse! But why did they feel the need to fight over me back in that freaking movie theater?

Then, it all clicked. Oh my gosh, I felt so fricking _stupid_. Duncan liked me, that was pretty obvious, but what I just realized was that Zach still had feelings for me. Ew.

The only reason I broke up with him in the first place was because he was too much of a player for my liking. Well, actually, I didn't like him much to begin with, but he was the most popular guy in the grade! How could I have turned him down? And when I broke it to him, he took it pretty lightly, but asked if we could still be friends, which I was fine with.

This was supposed to be the best year of my life! Meet knew friends, have lots of fun, get outstanding grades; that was the plan. But no, everything just _had_ to go bad for me. My ex-boyfriend comes back to haunt me, all the fun I've had so far has had some sort of flaw, and the only thing that was actually going good for me were my grades. I looked to my ceiling and thought, _Just what did I do to deserve this? _Nothing. That was the answer. I had never done one bad thing or broke a rule in my entire life! But, T.I. had once said, sometimes God will put you through Hell just to get you to Heaven.

But they both seriously didn't have to start a whole scene and do that to me! I mean, if you're fighting over someone, at least bother to think how that someone was feeling before you start throwing punches. I will never understand how a guys mind works. I really didn't need this right now, all I needed was sleep.

It's the only place to escape reality.

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	21. Apology and Revenge

**Chapter Twenty One: Apology and Revenge**

_Tuesday Morning: 7:21 AM_

**Courtney's POV**

"Hey Court, me and Gwen are going to go down to breakfast now, you wanna come?" Bridgette asked cautiously my through the bathroom door.

"I'll be there in a little bit," I replied quietly as I looked myself over in the mirror, trying to access how I'll manage around two certain teenage boys today. Ugh, this was not going to be fun.

"Alright," Bridgette replied with a sigh. "But you're going to have to face them sooner or later." And with that she left.

"Thanks for reminding me," I mused as I buried my face in my hands and groaned. I ran my hand through my silky mocha hair and stepped out of the bathroom. I sighed and grabbed my tote bag and key about to head for the door, knowing I couldn't hide in here forever. When I opened the door, it was the last thing I expected to see. I saw Duncan leaning on the other side of the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging down. Once he heard the door creak, he looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

I don't know why, but my stomach lurched when our eyes connected. I wasn't sure why though, considering what went down last night. I stared at him with a blank face while he looked right back at me.

"Princess,-" he started, but I swiftly walked away from him. I wasn't expecting to see him so soon and I wasn't composed enough to face him without possibly breaking down or making a fool out of myself. Well, that, and the fact that I couldn't help but feel a little guilty when his voice was filled with so much remorse.

I was stopped short by a calloused, yet gentle, hand encasing itself around my wrist and spinning me around. I came face to face with Duncan for a split second before he wrapped his toned arms around my waist, engulfing me in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you," he whispered lowly in my ear, causing shivers to be sent down my spine. Was Duncan actually being...nice? It couldn't be. He's annoying me constantly, argues with me every chance he gets, and toys with my mind.

Yet, here he is, hugging me, _comforting_ me, and apologizing. That's a lot to take in at once. I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso to show that I forgave him. I don't know why, but it was impossible to stay mad at him. Zach, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He hadn't bothered to talk to me and didn't show any signs of remorse when he was about to try and beat the crap out of Duncan. Try being the operative word.

I let go of Duncan, then gasped in shock. There, on the left side of his jaw, was a purplish blue bruise. I felt my self filled with worry and rage.

"Oh my gosh, Duncan what happened?" I asked him worriedly, lightly tracing my fingers over his bruise.

"Well, after you left, I wasn't too focused on Zach. When I turned back around he caught be by surprise and hooked me in the jaw," he stated, slightly cringing at the beginning.

"Are you okay?" I asked using the same worried tone.

"I'm fine. I've got worse in juvie," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. I traced my fingers over his jaw once more, seeing him flinch and let out a slight "Ow".

"Liar," I muttered. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't know you cared." My face flushed and realized my actions. I pulled away from him entirely, but we were still close. Close enough as to where I could smell the scent of Axe pouring off of him. He smelled so intoxicating...

"I don't," I lied as I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that I walked past him, our shoulders brushing against each other, leaving a tingling sensation on my skin that just wouldn't go away.

I walked down the hall to get to my destination, trying to plan out what I was going to do. My mind went blank. _Oh well, I guess I'll just wing it_. I stopped. Did I really just think that? I have always had a plan for anything. _Always._ What the heck is wrong with me?

Then I realized how much I had changed from the beginning of this school year. I wasn't as uptight (not that I was in the first place), I learned what true friends are like, let loose, I wasn't as proper about things, and I was feeling better than ever. Things were actually going a little better now than they were last night.

Now I just had to take care of one teensy weensy little problem.

"ZACH! OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" I screamed while repeatedly banging my fist on his dorm. I waited in silence for a few seconds, not hearing anything from inside. I hit my fist on the door three more times. No answer. "ZACH! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE-"

The door swung open to reveal Zach wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, looking as tired and scared as ever. "H-hey Courtney," he managed, giving me a slight wave.

"Don't you 'hey Courtney' me!" I said, putting my hands on my hips, anger boiling up inside me. I felt like shooting the kid.

"Jeeze, what's your damage?" he asked, slightly peeved, but I could sense a little waver of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, it's not _my_ damage I'm concerned about," I seethed, getting more aggravated with him than ever. "It's Duncan's!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, waving his hand in a 'pshaw' motion. I raised an eyebrow at him. _Was he serious?_

"Oh really?" I asked him with venom spewing out of my voice, letting him know his pathetic little ruse wasn't working. "Then would you mind explaining exactly _how_ Duncan got a bruise the size of your fist on his cheek?" I asked innocently, watching his eyes grow twice their original size.

"W-well, uh, when y-you, um, left I kinda maybe sorta," he started, dragging out his words. "Uh, punched him in the face?" That did it.

I reached over and slapped him square across the face, leaving a red mark and a slight trickle of blood coming from his lips. He reached up to caress his now red cheek and moaned at the pain. "What the _fuck_ was that for?" he asked, still in obvious pain.

"Do you really not know the answer to that?" I asked in a calm voice, eying him coldly.

"Whatever," he mumbled, probably angry as hell. "You know, you've changed. You're not the same Courtney I used to know," he spat coldly, somehow thinking that would make me regret my actions. Yeah right. His words didn't even affect me in the slightest.

"I know, and I'm loving it," I smirked. "But you're not the same Zach I knew either. Last year you where a nice and caring, but this year," I shook my head. "This year you're a complete jackass who threatened to beat up my friend."

"You think that guy is your friend?" he sneered. "Court, all he wants is to get in your pants. Have you even _seen_ the guy? I wouldn't be surprised if he's been to juvie!" he screamed at me, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

"He has. Twenty three times to be exact," I stated with a smirk. His face went pale and stared at me like I just sprouted a second head, which made me giggle a little bit. "But he wouldn't do that to me, Duncan may be a criminal, but I trust him," I stated, having complete faith in what I just said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to try and enjoy the rest of my morning," I said with my head held high, walking back out the door. What I would give the see the expression on Zach's face right now.

When I headed in to the cafeteria, I had a skip in my step and felt giddy as ever. Slapping your ex can really make you feel good. **(A/N: Very very true)**

"Uh, Courtney?" Gwen asked, more than likely confused at my sudden change in mood. I just shrugged and sat down beside her while propping my elbow on the table and resting my chin in my hand.

"Okay, what the hell did you do to him?" Duncan asked me as he crossed his arms and laid back in his chair with a ridiculous smirk plastered on his face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said as convincingly and sweet as possible, but the smile on my face made that facade slip in an instant.

"What's he talking about?" Geoff asked, more confused than normal.

"You'll find out soon enough," I answered, a smirk playing at my lips as I replayed the events again in my mind.

Geoff looked even more lost...if that's possible.

I heard the red doors to the entrance of the cafeteria open, and in came the low life himself.

**Duncan's POV**

Just then, the douche bag himself stepped in to the cafeteria with a red hand print on the left side of his cheek.

_That's my girl,_ I thought with a smirk as I saw him glare at me.

I couldn't help but bust out laughing at the sight. Everybody stared at me, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. I just laughed more and pointed with my thumb towards Zach.

Geoff immediately started howling and Bridgette tried to be polite and held back a few giggles, Gwen smirked at him and gave Courtney a sly look, while Shelby looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth opening slightly because her smile was so big.

"Wow Court, I didn't think you had it in you," Toby laughed as we all continued to look at him sulk over to a table with his so called 'friends'.

I looked over and saw Courtney looking at him with this mischievous and confident look in her eyes, like she had just won a major battle. Which, in some way, she probably had. We locked eyes and I just melted with that look on her face, it was so damn hot, yet she seemed so innocent at the same time.

God I love that woman.

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	22. Bets and I'm Coming

Chapter Twenty Two: Bets and I'm Coming

Tuesday Night- 8:28 PM- The Guy's Dorm.

Geoff's POV

Toby, Duncan, and I were all sitting in the tiny living room watching a hockey game. Now, if you know Canadian dudes, you know how much really get into the games. I guess you could say that we're kind of like Americans and football. **(A/N: I'm American, so I don't know how Canadian guys are with hockey. I was just assuming they were like that. Carry on then.) **It was overtime, and the Quebec Remparts were facing off against London Knights Now, you see me and my man Duncan are Remparts' fans, while Toby was a Knight's fan, so us, being guys, decided to make it a little more interesting.

We placed our bets and waited impatiently for one of the teams to score in over time. It was now tied at 1-1, and the Remparts were advancing to the goal. Halfway there, three fourths the way there, five feet from the goal, shoot...

"GOAAAAAAL!" me and Duncan screamed as we jumped on the sofa, kind of like how girls do when a guy asks them out, but more manly and mature.

"In your face!" Duncan cheered as he pointed at Toby, who didn't look like a very happy camper. Well, I wouldn't be either if I just went out twenty bucks.

Toby grumbled something along the lines of "this game was so rigged" as he reached in the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet. He opened the worn out black folds of the leather and handed each of us ten dollars.

"_Su-weet! _Now I can finally go see Toy Story 3!" I said rather enthusiastically as I pumped my hands in the air, out of habit mostly. That's what I get for being a party animal. I got an eyebrow raise from each of them in response. "What?" I asked innocently and confused. Bridgette says I always look like a five year old when I do that.

"Nothing," Duncan said as he shook his head. He plopped back down on the sofa and chuckled. We sat in silence for a little while, the air starting to become slightly awkward.

Suddenly, Duncan got up and grabbed his phone off the small wooden table by his bed. When he turned back to us, he had a devious smirk on his face, which meant either somebody was going to get hurt, or he was going to be laughing his ass off in the end. Sometimes both.

"I know that look man. What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Having some fun," he answered as he pressed *67 and hit number one on his speed dial.

Oh boy.

**Duncan's POV**

Prank calling Princess was probably my best idea yet. I heard the dial tone ring a couple times, then an all too familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?" questioned a curious Courtney. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when you press *67, it comes up as an anonymous caller and they can't call you back. So to make a long story short, she didn't know it was me.

"I'm coming," I breathed into the phone in a murderous tone, masking my voice by making my tone raspy and husky.

"W-who is this?" she asked, sounding hesitant. What I would kill to see the look on her face right now.

"I'm coming," I repeated. This time I heard a slight whimper escape her lips.

"I s-said, w-who's there?" she asked me yet again, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

"I said...I'm coming." This time, instead of her asking me again, I heard a blanket rustle, she probably was curled up in her bed. I laughed evilly into the phone, only to get a squeal out of her. I could see Toby and Geoff trying to hold back laughter, but failing every so often.

"W-what do you w-want?" Courtney asked, her voice shaking with fear at this point.

"Your soul," I whispered menacingly, then hung up. As soon as my finger hit the end button, we all started bursting out into laughter.

"That was _priceless_ dude," Geoff said in between fits of laughter.

All of a sudden my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. _Bridgette_, it read. Why would she be calling me?

"Guy's shut up," I ordered as I tried to control my laughter, but the smirk was still placed on my lips.

"Hey Bridge," I managed to choke out without laughing.

"What the hell did you do?" she deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly confused at this point. _Chicks,_ I thought with an eye roll.

"Well, Courtney's just got off the phone and is in hysterics, so I'm assuming you might have something to do with it."

Oh man, this is too good! I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, and started all over again. After about three solid minutes, my sides started to hurt and my eyes were becoming watery.

"W-wait *giggle* a-a-are you *giggle*s-se-serious?" I asked in between fits of laughter.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am," she replied with a sigh. "Get over here now," she ordered bossily.

"Wait, why?" I questioned, all my laughter disappearing, confusion taking its place.

"You did this to her, you're going to calm her down," Bridgette stated simply.

"Can't you do that with your freaky meditating crap?" I asked mockingly.

"First of all, it's not freaky, second, we just finished watching Paranormal Activity before you called her, and I don't think meditating would help her at all at this point," she replied.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, just come over here and do something!"

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Duncan, come on! Please!"

"Why should I?"

"Bec-" she started, but it sounded like somebody else grabbed the phone.

"Duncan?" I heard Shelby ask. What, does she stay there every night?

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass over here!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Well," she started, then continued whispering evilly. "I think you should know what I can do, _Matty._" I froze.

"You wouldn't," I said, sounding nervous, but trying to be intimidating. Yeah, that last part didn't go over too well.

"You and I both know I would. So, you wanna come over here, or have her freak out even more when your secret's spilled? Your pick." I hesitated, thinking it over. I really didn't want to apologize to her more than once today, but I didn't want her to find out by Shelby telling her. Wait a second...

"That's blackmail!" I shouted in anger.

"Your point?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Isn't that like, illegal or something?" Okay, probably bad choice of words coming from me.

"Since when have you cared if something is legal or not?" Shelby scoffed.

"Touche."

"So, what's it gonna be?" she asked rather impatiently.

"I know where Princess got her attitude from," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I quickly covered up. "I'll be there in a minute." I stood up and went to the door. I try to have fun, and it ends in me having to apologize to Courtney **again.** I'm pretty sure karma hates me. "Be back later guys," I said as I walked out, not even giving them time to reply or ask me where I'm going.

I walked up to the door, sighed, and knocked on it three times. It opened to reveal Shelby standing there, looking annoyed. She then raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked as I walked in.

"Where's your shirt?" she asked me. I looked down to realize I was only my boxers and a pair of gray silk Nike shorts.

"Uh, my room?" I replied, but it was more of a question.

"Well then why didn't you put one on?"

"Because _some people_ made me rush down here to calm down Miss Priss over there," I answered, pointing my thumb in Courtney's direction.

"I hope you know that I can hear you," I heard her mumble, trying to act witty.

"Yeah yeah yeah Princess, so what's the problem?" I asked her with a smug smirk as I walked over to her and sat at the end of her bed. She was in the middle of it, sitting Indian style with a lime green blanket wrapped around most of her body. She looked like a green blob with a tan face.

"N-nothing," she said in a shaky tone. "Why are you here anyways?" I started to get a bit hesitant, but decided I could still have some fun with her.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'm coming." She let out a horrified shriek as I doubled over in laughter. "Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Duncan, that was _so _not _funny_," Courtney said as she glared at me with her hands on her hips, even though she was still sitting on the bed.

"Well I found it very amusing," I said, my laughter dying down.

"You are _such _an ogre!"

"Eh, I've been called worse," I shrugged, then fell back on her bed with my hands crossed behind me head, relaxing a bit. "So you not totally freaked anymore Princess?" I asked, tilting my head to look at her.

"No, just annoyed," she grumbled, kicking me in the side with her foot. Okay, that one actually sort of hurt.

"Hey, easy on the merchandise," I said as I rubbed the spot she hit with her foot. She merely rolled her eyes as she turned to lay down on her bed.

"Duncan, don't you have something you want to say to Courtney?" Bridgette asked as if I were a kindergartener that was in trouble.

"Uh, nope, not really," I replied in a bored tone, still laying on the bed lazily.

"Oh Duncan" Shelby said in a sing song tone, giving me an evil smirk. I really hate that chick right now.

"I'm sorry," I strained as low as possible, glaring at Shelby the whole time.

"And what are you sorry for?" Shelby asked in the same tone Bridgette had used earlier.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Princess," I said as I shot a glance in Courtney's direction, only to find that she was asleep. "Happy now?"

"Very." I rolled my eyes, got up, and went back to my dorm in a not so pleasant mood.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look like you've got some serious issues," Toby asked as I came in the door and flopped down on my bed.

"Yeah, your girlfriend."

**It should be illegal how much fun I had writing this chapter xD I'm actually early with it for once! :D Also, this is random, but for the past two days I have been addicted to the song Celebrity Status by Mariana's Trench O_o Gahhh I love it ! =D And mucho thankies to everybody that read and reviewed Gravity :) I got 14 reviews on that, which is almost twice as much as I got on my others =] Also, if anybody has any constructive criticism for me, I'd be happy to take it. I've been trying to improve. If you have any ideas that you think would be helpful to put in this story, just review or PM me and I'll take it in to consideration too :] **

**Just to tell you guys this, but I was actually thinking about making chapter 21 the one where she figures it out, but I thought I'd make you guys sweat it out just a little bit longer because..well..I just can. Oh, and I'm evil, don't forget that ;P**

**Also, volleyball is taking its toll on me. My thighs are killing me and I can barely walk. Good news? That means I am bed ridden for most of the day and can type :D But I spilled tea on my keyboard so I have to press super hard on the space bar and my backspace wasn't working for like an hour. I'm such a klutz :P**

**One more thing to say: I've gotten over 6,500 HITS ON THIS STORY ! :D :D :D woot woot! ahaha. So, please review, and I'll see you guys next time =) I'll try to update soon, but school starts in like two weeks and I haven't even started on my summer work :/ eh. But I'm trying to do most of it tomorrow and just leave the rest of the summer for volleyball and LFS =)**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	23. Notes and Wimps

**Chapter 23: Notes and Wimps**

Wednesday Morning: 9:25- English Class

**Courtney's POV**

"Class, please get out your book reports on the Mythology book I assigned you last week," Mr. Thomas said as he stood in front of the classroom. I reached down into my tote bag and got out my neatly typed two page essay from my English binder, and set it down on my desk. The assignment was easy, well for me at least. It didn't take up too much of my time, considering I was a fast reader and typer. "Now, will you all please pass your papers to the front."

I turned around and collected the papers from the other people in my row, then added mine on top of it, and handed it to Mr. T. He collected the other assignments and set them on his desk, then turned back to us.

"Today we are going to be watching the Disney movie of Hercules, and you will take notes on the differences between it and the story in the book." Mr. T walked behind his desk and turned on the TV that hung up in the corner.

I've already seen this movie a million times over thanks to my younger cousins, so I started jotting down notes, until I felt something light hit me in the back of my head. I looked around the room, but everybody had their eyes focused intently on the movie. I slowly leaned down to pick up the folded piece of paper, then read the message.

_Hey Princess...I'm coming ;)_

_-Sexy Thang_

I rolled my eyes at the note, and quickly jotted down my response in my neat cursive print.

_I do hope you realize how immature that was, and just for the record, I wasn't scared. And you aren't sexy. _

_-Courtney_

I waited until the teacher was completely focused on the movie, then threw it back to Duncan. I heard him scoff, then a few seconds later the paper skillfully landed back on my desk.

_Sure you weren't, and yes I am. If I remember correctly, you were the one totally checking me out the first day we were here. _

_-Totally Beast_

_I was not! There was a nice view of the campus behind you that I was looking at. Plain and simple._

_-Courtney_

_You're not even good at lying when you have time to think of a good excuse. _

_-Prince Charming_

_I wasn't lying, it was the truth! And Prince Charming? Really, that's the best you could come up with?_

_-Courtney_

_You need to take some acting classes sweetheart, but every Princess needs a Prince, right? ;) _

_-Duncan is awesome_

_What makes you so sure that Prince is you, huh? Also, you aren't awesome. Far from it._

_-Courtney_

_What makes you think it's **not** me? Don't think I can't see you sneaking peeks at me babe. I know you want this ;)_

_-Admit it_

_Psh, yeah right. Not even in your dreams ogre. _

_-Courtney_

_You're a little too late on that one Princess._

_-Sweet Dreams_

_Eww! Duncan that's disgusting! I don't want to be in your perverted dreams! Heck, I don't even want to be in your reality!_

_-Courtney_

_Whatever you say Princess. Now, for the real reason I started writing this to you; Trent wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to the coffee shop on Friday at 5pm. He's got a gig and he's trying to get pretty much everyone on campus to come. _

_-You Dig Me._

_^No I don't.  
And I can't, we have our first volleyball game that day._

_-Courtney_

_So, that's a no?_

_-I'm Running Out of Names_

_Correct. Are you going?_

_-Courtney_

_Nah. I'd rather not listen to some rock star wannabe play mushy love songs to his girlfriend on a Friday night. I might just come to your volleyball game actually. _

_-You're Way Too Uptight_

_I am **not** uptight! And why would you want to come to my game anyways?_

_-Courtney_

_Is spandex part of your uniform?_

_-The Stud _

_Um yeah. Why? _

_-Courtney _

_Then I'll defiantly be there ;)_

_-Score_

I made a disgusted face at his perverted response, then stuffed the note deep down into the depths of my purse under make up and pencils so nobody could ever find it. I continued watching the movie, even though I could probably recite the whole thing to you in an hour flat.

After that treacherous English class was over, I headed to Math class, dreading to listen to another thirty minute lecture about the difference between a square and a rectangle. I mean, really? Does she think we're all still in second graders or something?

"Yo Court, have you seen Bunny? I can't find him anywhere," DJ asked as he came up to me with a worried expression.

"Sorry DJ, I haven't," I told him. I saw his face fall a little more, and he looked like he just saw a puppy get run over, and that would defiantly be worse for DJ to see. "But I'll keep a look out for him," I told him with a smile, making his face get a little more brighter. What? I couldn't just let him stand there and be all depressed! I'm not _that_ heartless.

"Class, please turn to page seventy eight of your Pre-Calculus text books," Mrs. Buzz droned in her monotone that made a little part of me die in agony with each word. But me, being the good student that I am, got out my text book and flipped to the correct page. For the next hour and a half, students kept getting her off subject so we wouldn't have to learn anything. Normally, I would have stopped their immature behavior, but I made an exception for this one. This teacher is so freaking boring, I think I almost fell asleep!

Finally, the bell rang and I went to yet another uneventful class. Justin was still staying as far away from me as possible, Heather managed to sabotage another helpless girl's experiment which resulted in Heather's eyebrows to be burned off, and Duncan was still being a pervert. So everything was pretty much normal.

Gym. The one class I have been dreading. Normally I'm an athletic person and love gym, but not today. Why? Because Zach was in there, more than likely about to do something completely rash. I could only cross my fingers and hope that he completely forgot the events that occurred within the last twenty four hours. Fat chance.

Once we were all lined up in front of the white and red bleachers, Harris started telling us what we were supposed to be doing today. "Today, we are conditioning. For those of you wimps who don't play sports, conditioning means the same thing as working out. Now I have put you in to groups of four and you will stay with your group at all times in the weight room." He held his old wooden clipboard in his hands and skimmed over the list. "Shelby, Tyler, Justin, and Lindsay are in one group, next-"

"Sweet!" Tyler yelled as he did a horrible excuse for a fist pump. Harris shot him a glare and continued on as soon as Tyler ran behind Lindsay for cover from the bulky man's stare.

"Gwen, Bridgette, Trent, and Beth, are in another group," he said. My features fell, knowing that I wasn't going to be with either of them. I just hope I didn't have Zach in my group.

"Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Zach are in a group." I didn't hear anything after that. Zach being in my group was bad enough, but him being with Duncanandaround heavy objects wasn't helping the situation either. Mrs. Queen Bee won't do me any good, so I'm on my own. I zoned back into reality just as Harris told us to get going.

I walked into the weight room, my group trailing behind me. There were only two things listed on the board today; Towel Bench and Ab Ripper. As soon as I read the words 'towel bench' I knew this wasn't going to end pretty.

"I think we should start with the Towel Bench," Zach suggested to them. Of course he would.

"Towel _what?_" Heather asked snobbishly yet confused at the same time. I didn't even know that was possible.

"The thing where you lift the bar above your head," I explained simply, as if she were a mental first grader.

"Whatever," she snapped with an eye roll. "You guys do that, and I'll just sit here and watch," she replied while sitting on a chair in the corner starting to file her nails. I rolled my eyes at the devil child and walked over to the the bench. I could feel the tension already rising.

"I'm first," Zach said as he laid on the bench and lined his eyes up with the bar. He grasped his hands around it, completely confident that he could lift it, then pushed up.

Nothing.

He pushed again, but to no avail. He retried again and again, but it only caused a vein in his temple to throb and his face to go red. I cocked an eyebrow at him, then checked the weights on each side.

"Zach you are such and idiot," I mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, _what_ did I do this time?" he asked slightly angry while glaring at the ceiling, but I could understand the double meaning to his words. I just ignored them with an eye roll, already started to get pissed at him all over again.

"You're trying to lift 190 pounds, _that's _what." I seethed, returning the glare. Zach got a blank expression on his face, but it soon turned into annoyance and anger as Duncan started laughing.

Wait, _laughing_?

"What's so funny Mr. Tough Guy?" Zach asked sitting up so he could make better eye contact with him.

"Dude, you seriously can't bench that?" Duncan asked with a smirk, motioning to the weights.

"Like _you _can?" Zach shot back as he crossed his arms confidently.

"Uh, duh," he answered with a face to match his words.

"I'd like to see you try," Zach challenged, getting up from the bench to let Duncan have a go. He simply rolled his eyes and got under the bench.

"Watch and learn pip squeak," Duncan smirked as he grasped his hands around the cool metal, the same place Zach's hands had been not a minute earlier. I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst, but soon heard metal clank together and steady deep breathes. I opened my eyes to see Duncan actually lifting it, at quite fast rate I might add. I stared at him wide eyed, very impressed that he could actually lift that. Honestly, I thought his attempt would turn out the same as Zach's did.

Duncan turned towards me, shot me a wink, then continued to bench. I saw his tan biceps flex as he lifted it up and down, up and down, up and down. I could just stare at that all day. I also could have swore I heard Zach mutter the words "Show off".

My thoughts were cut short by the metal clanking loudly yet again, causing me to jump a little bit because my mind had been off in La La Land.

"That enough proof for ya?" Duncan asked Zach who was staring at him wide eyed. He shot him a smirk, then turned back to me. "Your turn Princess."

"Fine, but I'm taking a hundred pounds off," I said defiantly, then proceeded to do so, getting a chuckle out of Duncan. He got up from the bench, allowing me to lay on it, but not without his hand brushing by my thigh. I shivered slightly as I got under the bar. I did ten reps easily, then we went to do the app rippers.

They're basically just a set of exercises that you do that work on your core, and could be quite enjoyable for a certain pervert to watch. I started doing them, and could feel Duncan's eyes all over me the whole time as he kept making perverted comments about my butt and "assets".

I swear that boy is a flirtaholic.

**Yes, I know, VERY sucky chapter :/ But I promise, the next few will be better! :D Well, at least I hope. Oh, and me and guitarNrd362 have officially gone crazy. We have been using babies to predict the outcome of the ****DxC**** relationship :P Yeah, don't ask. But if our theories are correct, DxC will get back together! Although I don't want to get your hopes up too much, because we **_**did**_** use babies to test this experiment...**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	24. Who Cares for Her and Lame Nicknames

**Chapter Twenty Four: Who Cares for Her and Lame Nicknames**

_Thursday Evening 5:02 PM_

**Duncan's POV**

"Rugby practice kills man," Geoff whined as we drug our feet along the browning grass on our way back to the locker rooms to change out of our sweaty practice clothes.

"Actually, I thought it went pretty well," I smirked as I remembered the events of practice just mere minutes ago. Oh yeah, that was fun.

"Yeah dude, but why exactly did you tackle Alejandro, like, twenty times?" Geoff asked, confused as always.

"Let's just say I had a little score to settle with him," I smirked.

"By putting him in a _coma_?" Geoff exasperated, his voice cracking slightly on the word 'coma'.

"Actually, that was just a bonus," I chuckled as I replayed the scene over in my head.  
_  
*Flashback*_  
_  
We were almost done doing our routine drills at the end of practice, when the coach decided on doing a team scrimmage. I was all for it, especially since I had Geoff on my team and he was beast, but that wasn't what was the best part. What was the best part, you might ask? Me and Alejandro were on separate teams. It was like fate was turning my way again._

_By the last play of the scrimmage, I had already tackled Alejandro twenty six times. Yes, I was counting. He had the ball again, and right before he got a chance to throw it, I came up from behind and tackled him to the ground. He fell face first into the cold dirt, and didn't get back up after I got off of him._

_"Yo Coach, I think he's dead," I joked as I nudged the unresponsive Latino with my foot. The Coach came over, looking very unamused, and knelt down beside the little home wrecker._

_"I think he's in a coma," Coach said after a few moments. "Hold on, I'll go call the paramedics." With that he jogged off the field and whipped out his cell phone._

_I looked back at Alejandro, just laying on the ground, a slight trickle of blood creeping down his neck. Nobody looked very concerned for the dude, mainly because he wasn't very liked by many of the guys. Well, except Owen, but that was just to creepy to think about at the moment._

_'Princess would either be really happy about this, or be screaming her head off at me' I thought with a chuckle as I started walking off the field, hearing Geoff coming up behind me.  
_  
_*Flashback over*_

We walked into the locker room and changed out of our sweaty, sticky clothes and into the ones we wore to school that day.

"Hey Duncan, can I ask you something?" Geoff asked a little hesitantly, yet still sounding curious.

"Sure man," I shrugged as I stuffed my clothes messily back in my gym bag.

"So, promise you wont lash out on me, okay?" he asked. I gave him a slight nod, letting the party boy continue. "So, like, why is it that you never...uh, introduced me and Bridge? I mean, I know you said you didn't wanna deal with something at the time, but I-"

"Geoff," I cut him off, keeping my voice even, yet still having a harsh tone to it. "I really don't-" I started, but then Geoff seemed a little hurt. Damn, _why_ does he have to look like an innocent five year old all the time? "Look man, sorry that I yelled at you earlier, it's just that," I said, unable to get the words out. I sighed. "Give me a week and I'll explain."

"Why a week?" he asked confused as he scratched his head.

"You'll see," I smirked, hoisted my black Adidas bag over my shoulder, then started walking. We were making our way to the exit when Geoff's cell phone went off.

_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it, come on a give me some more  
Oh yes I like i-_

It stopped playing as he opened up a text, smiling like the idiot he was.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna go meet up with Bridge at the dock. See ya later bro," Geoff announced as we were walking out the door.

"Alright, later man," I replied, then walked out of the building completely. For some odd reason, I decided to take a different route back to the dorms, and headed behind the giant brick building. I was still basking in the glory of putting that asshole in a coma when I noticed a dollar bill just laying on the ground. I smirked as I bent over and picked it up, then continued on my way. This day just keeps getting better and better.

I spoke too soon.

As soon as I rounded the corner to the back of the gym, I stopped dead in my tracks, my good mood instantly ruined. What I saw made me want to murder everything in sight, bring it back to life, then do it over again. No, actually, not even _that_ was enough to explain all the rage that was building up inside of me, making by blood boil.

That son of a bitch is _**DEAD**_.

**Courtney's POV**

"Gwen," I called to my friend who was idly laying on the sofa. "Have you seen my Chemistry book? I can't find it anywhere." I was currently laying on the floor, lifting up the piece of green blanket that hung from my bed to see if my text book might have mysteriously wandered under my bed while I wasn't looking.

"Nope," Gwen replied, sounding particularly bored at the moment. "Are you sure you didn't leave it in the classroom or something?" I stopped looking around the room to think about her suggestion. Then, I remembered I got caught up in the hilarity of Heather burning her own eyebrows off that I left my book on the counter. It's not every day that you see the Queen Bee make a fool out of herself. Well, unless you count that day at volleyball tryouts.

"Oh crap you're right!" I said as I slipped on my shoes and started walking out the door at a fast pace.

"Uh, Courtney?" Gwen called in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes? " I asked impatiently as I poked my head back in the room.

"Don't you think you should change first?" she asked as she looked me over with a smirk. I cocked my head to the side to ask her what was wrong with my outfit, when I looked down to see what I was currently wearing; pink boy shorts and a white tank top.

I blushed a bright shade of red, embarrassed that I was actually going to go out on campus looking like that. "Oh, um, right." With that, I hurriedly slipped into a pair of white denim shorts, an orange tank top that had a few sparkles on the scoop neck, and a comfortable pair of orange flip flops. I rushed out of the door and raced to my Chemistry class. I made my way to room number 32 and peeped in the glass window that was positioned at the side left of the door. The room was dark and no teacher was in sight. I tried my luck as I pushed down on the silver door handle, and I guess luck was on my side because the door opened. Breaking a rule felt so wrong to me, but I had to get my text book. The teacher would understand, right?

I crept in the room as quietly as possible, and made out the outline of my book on the black counter top. As soon as the book was in my hands, I ran the hell out of there. I smiled at my accomplishment as I took a short cut back to the dorm rooms.

"Hey Courtney," I heard a voice call out. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see at the moment, or ever for that matter; Zach. He was jogging up to me, the expression on his face unreadable. I was about to sprint away from him when he caught my wrist.

"Let me go," I said, struggling to get out of my ex-boyfriend's forceful grip. A rape whistle would be really helpful right now.

"Can we just talk?" he asked me, his voice calm, totally opposite of his hold on me.

"Could you let go of me?" I spat at him, giving him the mother of all death glares. He returned it, but it wasn't nearly as menacing as mine.

"Fine," he stated. "Just let me talk to you." I nodded and he let go of my wrist. I instinctively held it close to my chest, caressing it with my right hand and inspecting it for any damages. Nothing but a red mark.

"What do you want to talk about?" I deadpanned. I could have just kicked him in his kiwis and ran, but I was curious at to what he wanted from me.

"Duncan," he stated simply with a shrug of his untoned shoulders.

"Okay, so what about him?" I asked, wondering where exactly he was going with this.

"Do you like him?" the boy demanded. With the tone he was giving, I was sure he wasn't going to leave without answer. I felt my face flush, and shot him a hard glare.

"How is that even relevant?" I yelled at him.

"You do, don't you?" Zach smirked coyly.

"No, no I do not. Why would you care anyways?" I spat, looking him straight in his brown eyes that couldn't even begin to compare to the hypnotizing teal color of Duncan's.

"Because, I still like you Courtney! Isn't it obvious?" he practically yelled in my face. Yes, I knew Zach still liked me, I figured that out after the little incident in the movie theater, but the way he was showing it really wasn't all that flattering.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," I remarked coldly. "I don't see how you thought punching Duncan would make me like you again. I mean, _really? _Where did that even come from?"

"Well excuse me for standing up for myself! What was I supposed to do when he accused me of doing all that shit?"

"You never know just when to give up, do you?"

"Maybe I don't want to give up, did you ever think about that? Maybe I might love you, and _maybe_ I think that asshole is only going to use you!"

That last statement made me snap.

"Who do you even think you are? You're not my boyfriend anymore, so just get the hell out of my life!" I yelled at him, poking his chest roughly. "Oh, and one more thing," I said in a normal level voice as I got closer to his face. "Duncan cares about me more than you ever could," I whispered harshly.

His expression turned into one of rage, his short temper starting to give way. All of his barriers broke down as I felt a pain in my left cheek. I took a few steps back, eventually falling to the ground, holding on to my jaw in pain, trying to make sense of what the hell just happened. Then, I saw Zach's hand balled up in a fist, a look of shock on his own face as he stared at me in horror of what he just did.

"Courtney..." he whispered, sounding concerned as he took a step closer to me, causing me to scoot back.

"What. The. _**Hell**_?" I heard a deep voice snarl to my right. I looked over to the corner of the building to see Duncan standing there, his face red, hands balled up into fists, and a murderous expression casting over his face. Zach was in for it now now.

"I-It was an accident," Zach stuttered once he saw the threatening look on Duncan's face as he started marching over to us. By the looks of it, Duncan wasn't going to let him leave here undamaged.

"Oh, really? Well what if my foot _accidentally_ made it's way up your ass?" Duncan growled through clenched teeth as he walked right up to Zach, towering him by at least five inches.

"I didn't mean to!" Zach yelled hopelessly. With that, Duncan swiftly delivered a blow to his stomach with his fist, causing Zach to double over from the pain. The boy may try to come off as tough and strong, but if you caused any physical damage to him he was done for.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Duncan mocked with a smirk. He got a moan in response, signaling that Zach was in some serious pain. Duncan kicked him a couple of times in his side, getting cries of agony with each hit Zach received. I guess he decided that Zach had enough beating up for now as he smiled evily at his handy work.

In that moment, Duncan's eyes locked with mine, pure concern pooling in his blue orbs. "You okay Princess?" Duncan asked as he walked over to me and knelt down beside my slightly shaky body.

"Not really," I mumbled, then hissed at the pain that it caused in my jaw. I held my cheek in both hands and squeezed my eyes shut as the pain kept rippling from the source. Then, I felt a pair of warm hands land on my forearms and slowly pull them from my face. Duncan then lightly traced his finger over my throbbing cheek.

"I'm going to kill him," I heard Duncan barely mumble. My eyes widened a little in surprise, knowing that he cared for me that much. Even though he doesn't show it very often, Duncan's just a big softy at heart. I admire that about him. One minute he was beating the snot out of Zach, the next he's at my aid.

I was snapped out of my daze as I felt one of his muscular arms wrap under my knees, the other around the mid section of my back. In an instant I was lifted off the ground and was looking up at Duncan's pierced face. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting you to the nurse's office, duh," he said with a roll of his eyes. I slapped his shoulder halfheartedly before replying.

"Why do you need to carry me though? It's my face that's injured, I can walk fine," I stated matter of factly, hoping that it would make him let me down. "Well?" I asked after a moment, crossing my arms over my chest and ignoring the pain building up in my jaw that the talking caused me.

"Well what?" he asked, looking at me as if I was mental.

"Aren't you going to put me down?"

"Nah," he said with a smirk as I glared at him. "I think I'll just carry you." He then presumed to walk in the direction of the nurse's office. I huffed, then relaxed into his arms. Was it weird to say that I felt like we..._fit?_ I mean, the way that I easily sunk into his arms was almost as if I was made to be there. Maybe I'm just over thinking things again.

I decided to forget about my previous thoughts as I let my head droop into the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent, getting a tingly sensation that almost made me forget about the pain in my cheek.

"Getting comfy, are we Princess?" Duncan teased as we turned a corner around the building.

"Shut up," I mumbled into him, closing my eyes. Luckily, he let it drop. We walked in silence for a moment, until I heard rock music start to blare from somewhere behind me. "What is that?" I asked as I lifted my head to look Duncan face to face. I could have swore that I saw a frown slip on to his face for a a brief second, before his signature smirk took its place once more.

"My cell," he replied. "Can you reach it? It's in the side pocket of my bag," he said as he motioned to the black bag that was carelessly swung over his shoulder. I reached for the side that the music was coming from, unzipped the pouch, and pulled out his Exclaim.

"It's Gwen," I told him as I read the caller ID.

"Answer it," Duncan said simply as he looked around, making sure he knew where he was. I hit the talk button, then put the phone on speaker.

"'Sup Reaper?" Duncan smirked as he looked at the phone.

"Duncan, have you- don't call me that!" she screamed as she let the sentence sink in, getting a slight chuckle out of the boy that looked like he had grass for hair. "Anyways, have you seen Courtney? She left to go get her text book almost half an hour ago and she's not back yet, I'm starting to get a little worried," I heard Gwen speak through the phone.

Shit, my text book! I left it back at the back of the gym! Damn you, Zach.

"Chill, she's right here," he replied coolly.

"Really? " Gwen asked, relief in her voice. "Why is she with you? No offense or anything."

"None taken," he shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "But, uh, there was a little...accident," he replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, the accident being his birth," I mumbled inaudibly so that Gwen couldn't hear it, but Duncan some how did. He didn't laugh, but you could see his lips lock in a straight line as held back his giggles.

"Is she okay?"

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll explain it all when we get back," I told her as Duncan seemed to be a little unresponsive. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"Alright then, later guys!" she said, then hung up. I hit the end button on the shiny phone as I looked up at Duncan.

"Do you have a habit of giving girls horrible nicknames?" I joked as I looked at him with a smirk as I recalled the lame nickname he gave to Gwen. He shot me a smirk in return, looking down at me.

"Don't act like you don't like it babe," Duncan said as he arrived at a door. I opened it up with my hand, then swung it open only to smell the dankness of the halls.

"First of all, I _don't_," I said, shooting a small glare his way. "And second, I can walk. It's not like getting punched in the face disables the use of my legs!" Duncan just chuckled as he continued walking down the cool hallway. We arrived at a white door that had a red cross sign on it and I opened that door as well. We walked in (well, Duncan walked) to see a thirty looking year old woman with curly dirty blond hair and green eyes that filled with worry as she saw us come in.

"Oh my goodness! Honey, what happened to you?" the sweet woman asked as she sped walked over to me and Duncan as he set me back on my feet.

"I, uh, got hit in the face by a branch," I said in a small voice as the nurse lead me over a bed to sit on. 'Ashlyn' is what I read on her name tag.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she cried as she set an ice pack over my bruised cheek. "Good thing you had that sweet boyfriend of yours to help you," she said with a sincere smile. My eyes widened as I tried to protest.

"U-um, a-actually he isn't really my boy-"

"Oh, it's alright dear. I understand," Ashlyn said with a wink, then went around the corner, probably to her office. I blushed a deep shade of red as Duncan just smirked at me, making me feel even more embarrassed at the nurse's accusation.

"So, now I'm your 'sweet boyfriend', huh?" he joked as he walked over and sat in a spiny chair that was in front of me.

"Just shut up!" I snapped at him. He chuckled as he started spinning in the chair with his hands crossed behind his head. "Do you even realize how much you look like a five year old right now? Grow up!" I scolded him.

"Looks like somebody's jealous I got the spiny chair first," Duncan said in a sing song voice.

"I am not!" I scoffed as I held the freezing cold ice pack a little closer to my face.

"Da Nile isn't just a river in Egypt Princess."

"...That is the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"Good thing I didn't come up with it then."

"Who did?"

"Uh, I don't know?"

"Well you should."

"And why exactly might that be sweetheart?"

"If you're going to quote something, you should at least bother to remember who said it first!"

"Well what if I said 'I want a slice of pizza', huh? I'm not the first person to say _that_, and hell if I know who did!"

"You are hopeless!"

"You're uptight!"

"Ogre!"

"Over achiever!"

"Under achiever!"

"Prude!"

"Jerk!"

"Pole butt!"

"Monster!"

"Prep!"

"Punk!"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Rebel!"

"Hot!"

"Sexy!"

I felt more frozen than the ice pack on my jaw. _Did I seriously just say that? Oh, God! He'll never let me live this down! Knowing him, he'll break in to the principal's office and announce it over the loud speaker for the entire school to hear! Or, at graduation, when I'm giving my Valedictorian speech that I've had prepared since I was twelve, he'll probably yell "Hey Princess, you remember that time in tenth grade when you called me sexy?" for the whole entire audience to hear! That's it, my life is officially over._

I tend to over exaggerate sometimes.

"Sexy, huh?" Duncan smirked cockily. "I knew you couldn't resist me babe. Well, honestly, who could?" he asked rhetorically as he flexed his arm muscles to prove his point further.

"Shut it! I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled hopelessly while I pushed his arm back down from the air.

"What other way could you mean it? Either I'm sexy, or I'm not, and you clearly picked the first option," he smirked.

"If my jaw didn't hurt so much I'd be screaming at you," I mumbled due to the fact that the left side of my face felt numb yet still sore at the same time.

"I don't doubt that Princess."

"Would you quit it with the pet names already?" I exasperated as I fell back on the semi-comfortable brown leather bed that seamed to be made out of the same material as bus seats.

"Nah," Duncan said as he, once again, started spinning in the chair like a maniac.

"What's so bad about just calling me Courtney, huh? It's not that hard. Court-ney; plain and simple, even _you_ could say it without difficulties!" I said as I stared directly up at the ceiling.

"I like Princess better," he said with a shrug. "Besides, everybody else calls you by your real name, and I'm special so I get to call you Princess instead," he finished with a smirk.

"Yeah, special ed," I mumbled lowly. But alas, he still heard me.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid babe. After all, I did have the grades to get in here, didn't I?" Duncan countered reasonably.

That is true though, Brentwood is one of the finest boarding schools in Canada. They don't let just anybody in here, let alone a criminal with terrible grades. I guess I have to give him some props for that one though.

"True, but you still act so immature," I pointed out.

"Like how?" he asked, looking completely dumbfounded and a lot like Geoff at the moment.

"Let's see; well for one thing, you're spinning in a spiny chair," I smirked. Damn I have got to stop doing that.

"Do you honestly expect me to sit still in a spiny chair Princess?"

"Exhibit A," I groaned.

Duncan chuckled lightly, as if seeing me in emotional distress some how amused that tiny, little, juvenile brain of his.

"Excuse me miss, but I never happened to catch your name," Ashlyn said as she came back in with a clip board in her hands.

"Courtney Rivers," I stated as she scratched what I presumed to be my name on the clip board.

"Let me just check your cheek before you leave, okay sweetie?" she said nicely. I nodded my head as she observed my aching jaw, wanting so bad for the pain to go away. "Well, it should heal up fine on its own and the swelling should go down by tonight." She leaned in a little closer and whispered, "If you don't want anybody to see that nasty bruise you're gonna get, I suggest you cover it up with some base." That wasn't a half bad idea.

I thanked Ashlyn, then started walking out of the door when I felt Duncan pick me up again, but this time I didn't argue.

"Those two are so cute," I heard the nurse mutter as we left the office. I heard Duncan snicker, obviously hearing Ashlyn's statement too.

"So, you wanna go back to your dorm now Princess?" Duncan asked as we headed in to the dorm hall.

"What did I say about the pet names?" I warned.

"That you love them."

**First thing's first: thanks **_**Malistroph**_ **for the idea of Zach punching Courtney. So you can thank him for that, and most of this chapter :)**

**Love, **

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	25. Bubbles and Decisions

**Chapter Twenty Five: Bubbles and Decisions**

**A/ N: From now on, I think I'm going to start writing in the authors point of view. It makes it a whole lot easier for me to write, and I'm sure you guys will like this style better :) On with the story!  
**  
**No POV****  
**  
Duncan was walking back to the dorm hall, Courtney still in his arms. About every seven seconds or so she would suck her teeth due to the amount of pain in her jaw, and every time she did, it only added the tallies as to how many times Zach would get his ugly face beat in, curtousy of Duncan.

He was at fourteen right now.

"What ever happened to the bruise you got when you got hit?" Courtney asked as she inspected his jaw line, not seeing a single sign of damage any where.

"I'm a fast healer," Duncan shrugged as he kept walking, occasionally stepping on an autumn leaf that fell from a near by tree. Courtney shot him a confused look because she really didn't want to talk any more than necessary at this point. "What? I got in a lot of fights in juvie Princess, you can't grow soft in that place," he stated. "Well, that is, if you wanna live," Duncan added with a smirk. She closed her onyx eyes and shook her head as she looked down at the pavement below her.

"You know who you remind me of?" Courtney asked after a few moments of silence, still staring at the pavement.

"Who?" Duncan asked rather curiously as he raised an eyebrow at his crush, hoping this would be that glorious moment he'd been waiting for when she finally figured out that he was Matty.

**Wrong.**

"Bubbles." Duncan abruptly stopped, causing her to make eye contact with him.

_"Bubbles?"_ he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like the Powerpuff girl."

"And might I ask where in the _hell_ that reference came from?"

"Well," Courtney started, looking like she was deep in thought. "You both have blue eyes, you're both, really strong, and you're both sweet," she ended with a smile. He liked the fact that she noted his eye color and his strength, but sweet? Yeah...no.

"I am _not_ sweet Princess," Duncan deadpanned as he looked her blankly in the eyes.

"Fine then, would you prefer to be an angry, thuggy version of Bubbles instead?" Courtney joked.

"Actually, yeah, I kinda like that," Duncan said with a smirk. "I'm an angry thuggy version of Bubbles. Sweet."

"You are so weird," Courtney mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

~DxC Forever~

"What do you think happened to her?" Gwen asked as she sat on the love seat, watching Bridgette type yet another text to Geoff.

"I'm not sure," Bridgette said in a frustrated tone as she furrowed her eyebrows, green orbs never leaving the screen of the device in her hands. "Apparently Geoff doesn't know either." This caused Gwen to sigh.

Sure, Gwen wasn't really the caring type, but when it came to her friends getting in trouble, she got worried. Courtney sort of felt like a sister to her, along with Bridgette and Shelby, despite all the differences they may have and the short time they've been together.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from the door. Bridgette immediately went to the door in hopes it was Courtney, but instead she found Trent standing there. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked in his smooth, velvety voice as he made his way over to the love seat and sat beside Gwen, shooting her a smile.

"Courtney was in an accident!" Bridgette yelled, totally overreacting, and making it sound like she was in a car crash and not...whatever they thought it really was.

"What? Is she okay?" Trent asked in a worrisome tone, his eyes getting wider by the second.

"I don't know! Duncan was with her and I'm not sure where they are right now!"

"Duncan was with her too? Is he alright?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND OUT!"

"No need to yell, I was just concerned for my friends!"

"AND I'M NOT? DUNCAN'S MY COUSIN AND COURTNEY'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WELL DUNCAN'S MY BEST FRIEND AND COURTNEY'S MY GIRLFRIENDS' BEST FRIEND!"

"WELL I'M RELATED TO HIM! HA!"

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!"

"OH, YOU'RE CALLING _ME_ IMMATURE? I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR, BUB!"

"BUB? WOW, YOU'RE COOL!"

"SO IS YOUR MOM!"

"...NO SHE ISN'T!"

"Would you both _shut up?"_ Gwen droned as she threw her head back and yelled at the ceiling.

"Sorry Gwen," Bridgette apologized meekly to her friend, a small blush creeping over her tan cheeks.

"Sorry babe," Trent said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Gwen turn more than just one shade of red.

"It's fine, but next time could you use your inside voices?" she asked with a smirk. Trent chuckled a little and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think happened to them?" Bridgette asked aloud.

"Maybe Courtney fell down some stairs?" Trent suggested with a shrug, earning a small jab in the ribs from his girlfriend. "Ow! Sorry," he replied, slightly rubbing the part of his torso where her elbow made contact with his skin.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, Duncan and Courtney both sounded fine on the phone," Gwen added, bringing their spirits a little higher.

"So, just to make this clear, they aren't dead?" the green eyed boy asked in a curious tone, eyes narrowing a bit in concentration as he looked at the floor.

"Trent!" both girls yelled at once, signaling that he had said something wrong.

"Sorry...again. I was just checking," he mumbled. Gwen laughed a little because he sounded like a little kid who had just gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar. They were, once again, interrupted by another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Bridgette sighed as she got up. She stepped over to the door and turned the brass nob, revealing who was in the doorway.

"'Sup Malibu?" Duncan asked with a smirk as he entered the doorway and set Courtney on her feet. The punk nearly fell over as Bridgette attacked him in a giant hug. "B-Bridgette. Ca-can't breath here!" Duncan choked out, gasping for air when she let go of him.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're both okay," she squealed as she gave Courtney a hug, but with a lot less force than she gave Duncan.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked curiously. Bridgette just stood to the side, whistling nonchalantly, making Duncan roll his eyes. "You can be such a drama queen sometimes."

"I am not! I was just worried," she huffed as she crossed her arms, then her eyes got wide and her mouth slightly parted. "Ohmygosh! Courtney, what _happened_ to you?" the blond teen asked as she inspected the girls slightly purple jaw.

"Well, I, uh, I um," Courtney hesitantly sputtered, not really wanting to tell her friends that Zach had hit her. "I got hit in the face with a branch," she finished, giving them the same lame excuse she gave the nurse. But it wasn't a complete lie; she did say she got hit in the face, which was the truth, just with a different object.

Bridgette's eyebrows furrowed once again. "Court, a branch couldn't have done this to you, it wouldn't have had enough force behind it. It almost looks like..." she trailed off, her eyes growing back to a wide size.

"Bridgette, what is it?" Gwen asked as she came up from beside her friend and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Courtney...did somebody hit you?" Bridgette asked seriously and concerned as she looked Courtney dead in her eyes. Gwen and Trent's eyes grew wide in shock as Duncan stood there uncomfortably.

"_What?"_ Gwen asked, obviously flabbergasted **(A/ N: I love that word xD) **at Bridgette's assumption. Courtney, the strong willed tough girl, getting punched in the face? It just didn't add up.

"Yes," Courtney mumbled quietly as a few tears were building up from behind her onyx orbs, threatening to fall. Bridgette's eyes got even wider as she stared at the brunette, then gave her a hug. Courtney felt like she was being hugged by her mother.

"Who?" Trent asked Courtney softly, knowing that she hadn't really made any enemies so far and was down right curious as to who would stoop so low and do this. She sniffled a little before looking at Duncan, as if asking for permission if she should tell them. He gave her a small nod, letting her know it was okay.

"Zach." Three gasps echoed in the dorm room, none of them obviously prepared for that answer. If it was somebody like Heather, then maybe, but Zach? He was a guy, and guys were not, under _any_ circumstances, supposed to hit a girl, so their reactions were more than doubled at the news.

"Zach?" Gwen asked slowly, as she was taking this all in. Courtney nodded at the goth. "Zach, as in your ex-boyfriend Zach?" Courtney nodded once more at her. Nobody said anything for a solid three minutes, they were all too engrossed in their own thoughts.

"Why?" Duncan asked her from his position, which was now on the couch. Courtney shot him a confused look. "Why did he...hit you?" he strained, a little bit of anger rising in his voice at the last part of the sentence. Truthfully, he hadn't heard their argument, he just saw the part where Zach had punched her and he so desperately wanted to know why any guy would hit a girl, especially if that girl was Courtney.

"I told him that he really didn't care about me, that other people did more, and I guess that struck a nerve," Courtney explained, deliberately leaving out that the 'other person' she was referring to was Duncan. Said boy nodded mutely, now understanding why he hit her, but that still didn't make it right.

"So what now?" Gwen asked to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asked her.

"I mean, what are we going to do? Are we going to tell the cops about this, or do you plan on taking matters in to your own hands?" she asked the punk.

Before he got a chance to answer, the door burst open, and in came a panting Shelby. "Bridgette, I got your text, what's wrong with Courtney?" she asked as she went over to the surfer; worry might as well have been written in permanent marker across her forehead. "Courtney!" Shelby yelled as she ran over and hugged the tan girl once she spotted her. As she let her go, she noticed that Courtney's face had a purple mark on it. "What happened to you, Cee?"

"Promise not to freak out too much?" Courtney asked her friend, who nodded hurriedly. "Zach hit me," she told Shelby, her brown eyes suddenly becoming bigger and bigger.

"He _**what**__?"_ Shelby screamed in horror and disbelief, her reaction pretty much the same as everybody else. "Why? How? When? Where?" she started asking frantically in a high pitched tone.

"I'll explain everything to you later, okay?" Courtney told her, in hopes of getting her to quiet down so they could sort things out. Shelby shook her head in a small nod, letting her know that she was fine with that.

"So, back to the question; are you going to tell the cops or deal with him yourself?" Gwen asked, redirecting her question back to Duncan, who smirked in return.

"Both."

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx  
**


	26. Tiffs and One Day

**This chapter is dedicated completely to guitarNrd362! Enjoy? [:**

**Chapter 26: Tiffs and One Day**

One week and there was still no sign of Zach anywhere. Not at lunch, not in classes, not even a sight of him mindlessly roaming the halls. Courtney and all of her friends thought he was just afraid to show his face in case Duncan snapped and all hell broke loose, which might have happened if they had known one _tiny_ little detail.

Duncan had already gotten to him.

"You _what_?" Courtney screeched as she abruptly stopped walking down the hallway, attracting a few stares along the way from by passers. Although, he shouldn't really be complaining since he was the one the one to accidentally let it slip in the middle of the halls crowded with people.

"Would you keep it down?" Duncan whispered as he clamped his hand over her mouth in an attempt to shut her up. "Ow!" the boy yelped as he instantly retracted his hand away from her face, inspecting his palm for any marks. "You bit me!"

"Well then you shouldn't have put your vile hands over my mouth," she snapped back, slightly wiping her mouth off in the process.

"Your mouth isn't the only place they could be babe," Duncan suggested with an arrogant and cocky smirk as he looked her body over approvingly. _'Damn, she fine,'_ he thought inwardly, the words almost escaping through his lips.

"Shut up you barbaric pig," she spat as she glared at the boy in front of her. "Now, come with me," Courtney instructed as she grabbed his wrist and drug him down the halls as if her were a kindergartener in trouble. Right now, he might as well have been.

"Where are we going?" the curious teen asked, his arm still being pulled by the hot tempered brunette in front of him.

"To talk."

She lead him out of the door's entrance and proceeded to walk, no one in sight. They walked through the luscious, pure green grass of the campus that had flowers blooming out at various places in complete silence. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, the latter of the two would have actually enjoyed the sight. But now though, with Duncan confused and annoyed and Courtney slightly peeved at him, now was not a good time for ogling things.

Once they reached Courtney's destination, the dock, she let go of his wrist and faced him with a demanding expression. "Explain." It was just a word, just a small word, but it cut through Duncan like a razor blade and made his insides cringe.

"Why are you acting like what I did was such a bad thing?" he asked as looked at her with a bored expression.

"Because it _was_!" Courtney screamed as she threw her hands up in the air to add greater emphasis on her statement.

"Look, that asshole _hit_ you _and_ me. Did you really think I'd let him leave here undamaged?" Duncan questioned as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, slightly angry at her for thinking she could just go on like nothing ever happened. You'd think, out of all the girls in the world, that _she_ would be the one to never get over a grudge. But _noooo_, the _one_ time something dramatic decides to happen in her life, she just tries to forget about the whole freaking mess. Even Duncan didn't have that will power.

"No, but I thought that maybe you would run the idea of almost _killing_ him across me before doing it and almost landing your ass back in juvenile hall!" She said with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. Did he honestly think that violence was the answer to everything? Was he really that _dense_?

"Well _excuse me _for actually doing something about it, since you _obviously_ weren't going to do anything yourself!" Duncan spat back, equally as angry. "And no, suing him does _not_ count as doing something," he added, somehow reading her mind and knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

Courtney took in deep breaths to try and steady her breathing. It was a practice she picked up from her mother; she was a psychiatrist after all. "Fine," she said sharply, opening her eyes back up to meet the teal eyed boy's gaze. "What's done is done, and I can't do anything about it."

Duncan was, once again, shocked. Did she really not think this situation was that important? Would she really just let a something as serious as this drop in a matter of seconds? Courtney was, even after all these years, a mystery to him. On the up side of things, maybe if she was really just willing to let that whole thing slide so easily, she'd forget about what he had done to Zach five days ago. Maybe the universe was finally turning his way.

"But _really_? Throwing him out of a _second story window_?"

Of course not.

Duncan rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. _Here we go again_, he thought. "Don't worry, I made it look like an accident Princess. Stop being so uptight." He said it with such nonchalance, it was as if he was a cold hearted man who'd just kicked a puppy and carried on with his day. Now, granted, Duncan wasn't that evil, Zach wasn't technically a defenseless puppy, and the damage may have been more than just a mere kick, but you get the picture.

Honestly, though? You _purposely_ knock somebody out of a window, possibly plummeting to their death mind you, and he could say it as if it were a daily thing? Sure, Courtney didn't like Zack, in fact she down right hated the guy, but it still didn't give Duncan the right to almost up and kill the boy.

Off in the distance the bell rang, knocking both of them out of their mental lapse and signaling that class would start in ten minutes. Courtney made a noise that was a sigh crossed with a groan and turned back to face the criminal in front of her.

"We'll talk later," she said with a voice leaving no room for arguments before she started walking back to the buildings, leaving Duncan alone with his thoughts.

Once she was out of earshot, he let out a sigh. Duncan was confused as hell. Sure, he knew 'accidentally' knocking Zach out of a window went against all morals he's ever had, but what else was he supposed to do? It seemed perfectly logical in his mind. Zach punched him and Courtney, Duncan shoved him out a window. Fair trade, right?

Even though _Duncan_ deemed it okay, he knew he was still in deep with Ms. Uptight. _'I need to make it up to her...'_ he thought a he shoved his hands in his jean pockets, starting to walk back to the buildings. '_Come on Duncan, think. What can you do?'_

Bingo.

**-DxC-Forever-Bitches-**

At the end of that day, all Courtney wanted to do was sleep for a week without being disturbed. She had take a math test, a history quiz, written an English paper in an hour, and ran two miles in PE. To put it lightly, she felt like crap.

The teen was walking down the illuminated white halls of the Brentwood dorms, her face getting slightly perkier as she saw her door just down the hall. Courtney's forehead suddenly creased and her lips puckered, spotting a small object lying on the floor in front of her room. It looked like a present of some sort that had been crudely wrapped in green wrapping paper.

_'It must be for Bridgette,'_ the CIT thought absentmindedly as she reached down to scoop up the lightweight item off the carpeted floors. The gift, much to her surprise, was addressed to her.

_Why would somebody give me a present...?_

Courtney quickly snapped out of her phase and opened the door, swiftly dropping her tote bag and purse on the way in, then dropped onto her bed with the present still in hand. She laid on her back, looking up at the crappily wrapped gift. That's when she saw a little card attached. The brunette swept her caramel colored bangs out of her face and brought the card closer to her eyes, trying to make out the chicken scratch edged in black ink.  
_  
Dear Princess,_

_I know this probably won't make up for what I did, but just consider this a little gift from me to you. Happy early birthday babe, and all that other mushy crap._

_-Duncan_

Now Courtney's curiosity really spiked.

'_He got me a gift? He remembered my birthday was tomorrow? Why would he get me something? Does he like me?'_ So many questions, no answers to be found. '_I bet it's just a piece of candy or something,'_ she mused to herself. There was only one way to find out.

Well, actually, there were two. But Courtney wasn't about to go up to Duncan and ask what was in the present without even opening it. She'd look just plain stupid then.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Courtney slid her fingernail into the wrapping paper and cut it, then proceeded to tear the rest of it off. The strange thing was that it was a jewelry box- a rectangular one that necklaces came it. Eyebrows creased, she slowly took of the cover of the box, then reached inside and pulled out a silver chain. But what was at the end of the silver chain was what caught her eye.

The word 'Princess' in silver cursive letters hung limply from the end of the necklace.

A small smirk couldn't be helped as it crept onto the girl's chaste lips. He was a clever ass, she's give him that. It was, however, a very sweet gesture. How many punks do you know that would go around and buy girls jewelry as an apology? Not very many, that's for damn sure. It might have just been a cheap ten dollar one from the school store on campus, but it was the thought that counted.

The brunette then let her smirk turn into a smile as she pulled her new necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back.

Courtney stood up and went into the large shiny bathroom, then looked at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She thought that now, with Duncan's necklace hanging protectively around her neck, she looked complete. Like there was just something missing about her appearance before, and now she'd found it.

She heard the dorm room door click open and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. Courtney soon found Bridgette sprawled across the sofa, her eyelids heavy set over her bright hazel eyes.

As soon as Bridgette notice the figure near her right, she opened her eyes.

"What's up Cour-" She paused as a sudden light caught her eye. A smirk now danced across the surfer's facial features, knowing all too well of her cousin's obvious crush. "So, I see Duncan gave you a necklace," Bridgette said nonchalantly, cleverly masking the smug feeling that was welling up inside of her chest.

Courtney's dark orbs instantly widened as she looked down to the necklace, even though she knew full well that her chin would be obstructing her view of it.

"Maybe," was the mumbled response from the flustered girl.

Bridgette smiled sweetly, knowing they were both head over heals for each other. Honestly though, who couldn't tell? Everyone knew. The only people who it was a secret to were the duet themselves. She just hoped that one day, one of them would grow some balls and come out with their feelings.

The blond looked over to see Courtney fingering the little necklace and toying with it while absentmindedly smiling to herself. She couldn't help but hope with her next thought:

_Maybe that one day would be soon.  
_  
**H-Hey guys? *sharp knife flies by xXduncanxloverXx's head* NOT COOL DUDE! uhm..*ahem*.**

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't update in like...pshh...3 months...but just to let you guys know, I feel terrible about it. :/ I felt like the most horrible person in the world, believe me, but I've just had way to much on my plate in these last months. **

**I know I probably don't deserve it, but please leave a review..? It would mean the world to me. Thanks so much for your patients guys.(: Oh, and Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Or if you're not religious..just have fun on your break. (;**

**Love,**

xXduncanxloverXx


	27. Duncney and Cancellations

**Chapter 27: Duncney and Cancellations **

**Shout outs to EVERYBODY who ever reviewed this story.::.**

**Bella-sk8r, ericcartmen 14, KiaraDior, Bombora, Love As It Is, TrueJackVP408, Devil of Hearts, SimplyMerri, Carlyrific, Teamduncan77, .Xx, A Person, Random.125, ejj, TrueBlue, A, LadyGaGaSuperFan – A.S, xladyjagsvolleyball16x, mttrackmaster38, Cheyenne, 37654, 94, Luna Mrow, 5385, Kick Me Awake, guitarNrd362, Taz1995, ButtonLover1, e-scopeisawesome, Clarissa, IlykPie123, CookieGiver, blush me quietly, met police, Malistroph, puccaxgaru4eva1, MissMadi360, LucyAhz, ChloeRhiannonX, sammz, B-Tizzle, adgjmptw, freakazoid123, Flying786, DunGwenforevs3, FREAKTONIGHT, heartandstar101, DxC Again, 89, missdean, ROCKCHIC179, Gleekabeth-loves-Eclare, Carlyrific, ****PenguinsRcute****& PrincessPride.**

**Wow, that's a LOT. (cough 55 cough). I didn't even think that may people actually**_** read **_**this story. I thought it was like, 20 or You guys are amazing, I love you all, & this chapter's for all you wonderful reviewers.[: Oh, & if I missed your name, or misspelled it, just PM or leave me a review & I'll change it.**

_Next Morning- Friday. 7:52 A.M._

Gwen couldn't help but raise one of her thin black eyebrows as Bridgette came rushing after her as soon as she left their room that morning, smiling like the tree loving hippie she was. Once she caught up to the Goth, she covered her hands with her mouth in an excited manner.

"Guess what?" Bridgette squealed in a tone that could rival Katie and Sadie's. Gwen rolled her eyes at the thought of the two unbiological twins.

"You found a way to stop world hunger?" Gwen suggested lamely.

"I wish," Bridgette muttered with a pout before her face lit up again. "Duncan gave Courtney a necklace!"

"And?" Did she honestly expect _Gwen_ to be one of those girls who would go all ga-ga over gossip?

"_And?_ And that means he _likes_ her! There's proof!" Bridgette whisper yelled as if somebody would eavesdrop on the conversation. Geoff had rubbed off on her just a tad too much.

"You _do_ know that there's nobody around and you don't need to whisper, right?" A small blush came to Bridgette's cheeks at the realization, but soon faded.

"Well you can't really blame me," the surfer said with a huff but, once again, her annoyed demeanor was soon replaced with a giddy state that Gwen couldn't deal with too much longer if she kept it up. "But don't you think they'd make a cute couple? A prep and a punk; so adorable! I know it's cliché, but it's still mega sweet."

"Uh, Bridgette?" Gwen questioned as she saw a familiar figure walking towards them. She had to get Bridgette to shut up _now_ before she made a fool out of herself.

"I bet their kids would look so precious! I can just imagine a little tan, blue eyed baby, awe!"

"Bridgette," she said a little firmer this time, knowing he was within hearing distance.

"Oh, and they'd need a couple name! Let's see...Courcan? No no, that sounds awkward. Uh..Duncney? OH MY GOSH! That is the _cutest_ name ever! I wonder if-"

"Duncney?" snickered a male voice from behind the blond. _Too late,_ the Gothic girl thought as she did a face palm and shook her head.

"I'm going to go do some last minute homework, see you guys later," Gwen lied as she started walking around the corner, hoping to get out of that mess and to her boyfriend as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Bridgette called after her. After a moment she remembered that her cousin was standing behind her, probably both confused and amused. She turned around to come face to face with him. He had his pierced eyebrow raised, both hands stuffed in his jean pockets, and was giving her a questioning look.

"Duncney?" Duncan questioned again, this time more curious than anything.

"Yeah, it's yours and Courtney's couple name," Bridgette answered with a smirk, waiting for his reaction.

"I know what it _is_ Malibu- I heard you all the way down the damn hall," he said with a roll of his baby blue eyes. "I _mean,_ why are you thinking of couple names? We aren't even together. And I'm pretty sure I heard something about a baby too!" All of his accusations only made Bridgette even _more _giddy than before; not exactly what he was planning on.

"You mean you aren't together _yet,_" the hazel eyed girl reasoned.

"What makes you think I even like her?" Duncan scoffed as he tried to brush it off, but it was a useless effort because the light rose color on his cheeks was giving him away fast.

"Oh, nothing," Bridgette mocked in a sing song voice. "By the way," she started out nonchalantly, but the next part to her question gave away that she knew what was happening.."What was with that necklace you gave her yesterday?" She got him there. The once barely noticeable blush had turned into a shade almost as dark as his converse and his eyes went wide.

The punk's eyes averted to the floor just as a door opened a few feet behind him. They looked up to see Courtney stepping out of the room, shutting the door, and locking it again. Once she noticed the two of them she flashed them both a smile.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she walked up to them, dropping her keys in her purse. But once she saw the smug and arrogant look on Bridgette's face, and the blush on Duncan's, she knew something weird was up. "What were you guys talking about?"

"N-Nothing," Duncan answered far too quickly, mainly to say something before Bridgette could.

"Okay..." she said unsurely as she then turned to Bridgette with a frown. "I have some bad news."

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did your mom die or something? Should I call the police?" Bridgette asked, going into full on panic mode. Most of the time Courtney would find it sweet that she cared for her that much, but sometimes it really wasn't necessary and annoying.

Now would be one of those times.

"Calm down," she ordered politely. "Christy just told me that our game is canceled today because the other school apparently got snowed in last night." Which was entirely confusing, since the school was only about thirty miles away and Brentwood hadn't gotten snow at all, just rain. _Lots_ of rain.

"Great," Bridgette groaned sarcastically. "But I guess now we can all go to Trent's performance tonight," she said with a happy smile, trying to lift her friend's spirits up.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hear that he's really good," Courtney said pointedly, trying to avoid talking to Duncan at the moment. She wanted to wait for a more appropriate time to thank him, and/or slap him upside the head for being so cocky.

Not two seconds after she said that a loud ringing noise filled the halls.

"Well, Birthday Girl, we better get going before we're late for class." The CIT gave Bridgette a smile and a roll of her eyes before grabbing her forearm and dragging her away from Duncan and towards their first class.

Said boy was standing there silently during their whole conversation, focusing on one thing, and trying to hide the smirk that was reaching his lips. There, hanging fittingly around Courtney's neck, was the necklace he had given her.

As soon as they left without bothering to even mutter him a goodbye, he stalked off in the other direction, taking the long way out of the building.

**~DxG?~Hell~No.~DxC?~A~Wholeee~Lot~Of~Yess.~(:~**

"Hey beautiful," Trent said as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Gwen blushed a light pink color and gave him a simple 'hey' as they laced their fingers together and made their way towards second period.

"Guess what?" Gwen asked with a small smile as he started swinging their hands back and forth as they walked down the halls.

"What?" Trent asked back, a smile also grazing his lips.

"Our volleyball game got canceled, so I can come see you perform tonight," she answered matter of factly, smile still in tact.

"That's awesome! I wrote a song about you, actually." Gwen gave him a look of confusion which soon turned into a smirk.

"Well then, I can't wait to hear it," she told her boyfriend as he held open the door to the classroom for her. "Such a gentleman," Gwen commented playfully as he gave her a wink and sat down in front of her right as the morning announcements came on.

-_**With Duncan and Courtney-**_

"Attention students and faculty," a voice, most likely the principal, announced over the intercom. "School will be releasing at 12 this afternoon because of water damage. A school window on the second floor was broken last week and has yet to be fixed, and because it rained last night, the room flooded and the floor is experiencing damages. There will be no practices or games following the release. Thank you for your cooperation. That is all."

All the students cheered while Courtney's eyes nearly popped out of their respective sockets as she looked over towards a certain green haired punk. When she saw him, Duncan's face was scrunched so he wouldn't erupt into fits of laughter. After a minute he seemed to calm down but the stupid goofy smile still remained. He locked eyes with her, shooting her a sly wink in the process. Courtney, as predicted, rolled her eyes and looked away, but failed at hiding a smile.

Duncan also saw her absently reach up and grasp her necklace lightly, causing a smile to make it's way to his lips.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.! [: Yes, I know it's a tad late for that, but it's the thought that counts, right.? :P**

So, the bottom half and the random TxG fluff were just a little fillers, & it was so short because..well..we're getting close.

That's all I'm saying.  
**  
****Love,**

xXduncanxloverXx 


	28. Laughs and Gasps

**Chapter 29: Laughs and Gasps**

I have a feeling that, by the end of this chapter, you're either going to want to hug me into oblivion or shoot me in an abandoned alleyway. ALSO, if you are a fan of Bleach, and like HitsuHina, I made a one shot for them and it should be out right after this chapter is uploaded. :3 Carry on.

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI, Never Shout Never, or Skillet. =[ sad panda.

Shelby rounded the corners of the Brentwood dorm, only to be met with the disappointment each time in not finding her black haired boyfriend. She was a bit furious at him now, because apparently today was their 'monthiversary', and Toby had completely forgotten the whole ordeal. No phone calls, no cutesy little texts, no _nothing_. Though, who could really blame him? After all, he still was only a reckless teenage boy. They don't tend to be the remembering type.

But that still didn't make her any less upset.

She was about to give up her search completely and go for a relaxing swim in the indoor pool, when two strong arms came up from behind her and wrapped around her waist. A familiar scent engulfed her and Shelby relaxed for a second, before breaking out of his grasp to turn around and glare at the boy with the hypnotic army green eyes.

"Hey baby," Toby said sweetly, ignoring the glare, and going in for a kiss. Shelby, though tempted, put her hand over her boyfriend's mouth to stop his actions. He pulled his face away and sighed dejectedly. "What did I do?"

Here we go...

"What did you _do_? Oh, I'll _tell_ you what you did," she yelled, her hands becoming balled into fists. "You forgot our-" Shelby didn't even get a chance to finish her short rampage as Toby piped up.

"One month anniversary?"

She had a confused expression on her face, which soon turned into an ecstatic one as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "You remembered!"

Bi-polar much?

"How could I forget?" he asked as he locked down at her, then leaned in for a kiss. Truthfully, he had forgotten. But after running into a worried Geoff who told him about Shelby running all over campus looking for him and yelling (something about 'forgetting a special day'), he managed to act like he'd remembered all along. "Hey, I got you something," he whispered softly in her ear.

She was nothing but smiles. "Oh, what is it?" Shelby's features constructively changed to one of curiosity.

"It's a surprise," he smiled. He loved keeping her in suspense.

"To-oby," Shelby whined while she did one of those damn irresistible pouts that she knew he would fall for every time. As much as the boy tried to look away from her to avoid 'the look,' his eyes somehow winded back right there. After a heavy sigh of surrender, Toby started talking, making her feel very accomplished.

"Well, me, being the amazing boyfriend I am, booked us a spot at the new Italian restaurant tomorrow night at seven. And I also got you this." A pink fluffy teddy bear that had a heart on it's stomach was magically produced from behind his back.

As he finished explaining their plans, Shelby attacked him in a barricade of kisses and 'I love you's.

_"Oh my gosh Shelby, I wuv you swo much,"_ they heard a voice mock from behind them in a girlish tone, and another masculine voice join in the laughter. Toby turned to see none other than his idiot roommates doubling over a few meters down the hall. His face turned bright red and he was livid with anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Ch-chill man, we-we were j-just wa-alking by wh-when we heard you t-t-talking," Geoff finished in between burst of laughter. Duncan was laughing so hard he could barely breath. They must have been mocking him for some time now.

"Would you two _shut up?"_ Toby said in a yelled whisper.

"W-Why? S-So we can't t-tell any-yone about y-your cute little teddy b-bear?" Duncan questioned from the ground. Toby shot him a look that made him instantly shut up, and raise his arms in the universal symbol for surrender. "It's cool man."

"You say one thing about it, and I'll rip your balls off." Sounds like Courtney's position is being challenged... "Let's go Shelb," Toby said, his face much more relaxed. "Idiots," he muttered.

Once the couple left, Geoff offered a hand to Duncan and helped him stand up. When they both started walking back the way they came, a sudden remembrance occurred to the party boy. "Yo D, we're all going to the coffee shop early, you coming man?" Geoff asked enthusiastically to his green haired friend.

"Nah," Duncan said with a small shake of his head. "I think I'll just chill in the dorms for a while."

"Suit yourself dude."

"_Did it hurt, when you fell, from heaven?  
Did it hurt, just to know, I was right here waiting?  
Did you know, Did you know it was love, from the first time we touched?"  
_  
Geoff froze. Duncan fell to the floor laughing his ass off. Again.

"W-What the _hell_ was th-that?" Duncan questioned through his laughing fit.

"Bridgette," Geoff mumbled simply as he took the phone out of his jacket pocket to read the text, still embarrassed about the song choice his girlfriend picked out. He read it, sighed, then put it back in it's rightful place. "I gotta go meet everyone else bro, see ya."

With that, Duncan stood up from the carpeted halls for the second time within two minutes, and started walking back towards the dorms. He took out his cell phone and realized he still had a few hours to kill until Trent would be performing anyways, so he decided to go kick back in his room for a while.

Once he arrived at said place, he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, trying to catch a few Z's before Elvis put him to sleep with his cheesy guitar playing later on tonight. Duncan tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get comfortable and relax. He turned on his side, back, and even tried to put his head at the other end of the bed so his feet were on the pillow. No such luck. After a few more sighs and failed attempts at sleep, he completely gave up on the idea all together.

Instead, he sauntered over to the couch and flipped on the TV. Duncan, seeing as no one was around, decided to kick his dirty converse clad feet up on the coffee table.

Bad. Ass.

He started flipping through the channels out of boredom and then turned on the TV guide. Hannah Montana? Nah, she needs to just fall off a freaking cliff. Jersey Shore? Just a bunch of wannabes with drama. NCIS? Nope, already seen that one before. Big Bang Theory? Maybe. Then, his eyebrows creased in confusion, symbolizing a 'V', as he stared at the TV.

The fuck was Total Drama Island?

Duncan was about to hit the 'OK' button to check out just what it was, until something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. It was something covered in a few t-shirts carelessly thrown on said item, the white fabric giving a stark contrast to the black color of the object.

It was his guitar.

Deciding that no one would be dropping by his room anyways, he went to go retrieve it from the stand it had been resting on since the day he arrived there. Walking to the corner of the room and tossing the clothes to the ground, he picked up the light weight item and brought it back to the sofa with him, surprised there was barely any dust from how long it had been there.

He smiled at the memories it held, and faintly wondered what Courtney would have thought has she seen his guitar that night when she slipped into the guys' dorm room. Maybe freak out, maybe go into a burst of hysterics. You never really knew with Courtney.

Would she have seen the little sticker that she put on it, right before he moved after third grade? It was a tiny little pink stick-on in the shape of a crown that was on the back of his guitar. It was resting up at the top, right below where his elbow rested on the instrument. It was also, he thought, his main purpose for calling her Princess all the time. It was random when it came out if his mouth the first time, a harmless little pet name, but was mainly subconscious.  
There was also a little carving next to the sticker. It was tiny, only about and inch wide all together, but it said something that always made him smirk at how mushy he was as a child. It was something he wrote right before the start of fourth grade when he was still sad that he had left all his friends.

'MxC' was carefully sculpted into the black painted wood in a tiny, delicate heart. It was cute, if you thought about it. A little boy expressing his feeling for a small, cute brunette.

Duncan, after finally snapping out of his trip down memory lane, thought playing it didn't sound like too bad of an option right now. He held the neck of the guitar with his left hand and pulled out the pick that he always kept in his pocket.

After plucking a few cords and tuning the guitar, he found it was ready to be played. Now...what the hell was he supposed to play?

He thought, and thought, and thought. Then thought some more. Plucked a couple strings absentmindedly. Said a few cuss words. Then was struck with an inspiration. He remembered hearing it play on his iPod most of the time, and he was pretty sure he memorized all the chords.

After scanning his memory for a moment, he started strumming, then sang a not a second afterwards.

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
I ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over  
_

A quirk of his lips was noticeable as he kept playing and singing. His cousin kept playing this song while he went through a bad break up during the summer, and Duncan couldn't get it out of his head- in fact, he kind of liked it.

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind_

And now I guess this is as good as it gets

_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

The only noises that filled the room was the sound of his melodic singing and strong strumming from the guitar. Duncan, even now, never thought he excelled in singing, but his Ma was always ooh-and-ahh-ing over it.__

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends

All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
I can't get you back, can't get a second chance

And now I guess this is as good as it gets  


Duncan's playing got softer and he was aware that his throat felt slightly soar from being out of practice for so long. The pads of his fingers were also stinging and he realized his stamina wasn't so great anymore.

_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

Don't wake me we're together just you and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna be alone

These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back

The song, in a sense, sort of reminded the blue eyed boy of Courtney. How he left, he thought about her, then found her again. It was a long stretch, but it still had some value to the song. A _very_ small value, but he could never help his mind from wandering to the tanned brunette- like now. He felt as if he was playing it for her, like maybe, but some strange twist in fate, she was secretly _there_ and listening. But, he chided his mind that it would also be extremely creepy.__

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

Don't wake me we're together just you and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone

I went to bed I was thinking about you  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
It ain't the same since I'm living without You  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep

I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna wake up 

As he finished the entourage of notes and finally tossed his pick on the coffee table in front of him, he sighed. Duncan really hadn't done that in a while, and forgot how it made you feel like you escaped the rest of the world. Smirking, Duncan gently set the guitar on the ground beside him as to not damage it.

He froze.

Either the dye from his Mohawk was finally getting to him, or Duncan had actually heard a gasp come from the other side of the door.

**If you feel like killing me right now for leaving you all on a cliffhanger, I would feel honored.**

**Songs used (in order): Did it Hurt? by Never Shout Never, and Don't ****Wake Me by Skillet.**

I bet I know _**exactly**_** what you're thinking right now. Something along the lines of "OH. SHIIIIT." maybe? At least I think I'm pretty close. ;P I bet you all were expecting this chapter to be the end of the story, weren't you.? [; Fortunately, you wrong. Very, very wrong.**

Oh, & in case you haven't noticed..I'M BACK! I got my **iPod back at the end-ish of March, but I just got my computer back yesterday. Damn parents...**

So, who is this mystery person? Hmm? [; Is it a certain uptight prep? A jealous ex-boyfriend of the previously mentioned girl? A blonde surfer chick? Or a crazed fan girl who snuck into my story with her creepy stalking powers? O_O

Damn that's a lot of options.

This aftermath is going to be very, very long, and very, very fun. [; Muahahaha.! I love drama.(: Chapter 30 will be out as soon as possible. I'm working on it as we speak. [: Or, at least, as you're reading this anyways.

If there was ever a chapter for you to review from in this story, _**now**_** would be it.**

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx  



	29. Epiphanies

_**Chapter 30: Epiphanies **_

**Wow. So, yesterday marked the one year anniversary of writing this story. :') It really feels like I just started writing this a few weeks ago. Man, it's crazy. I just want to take a moment right now to say a giant ass THANK YOU to everyone who's bothered to read/review my story, especially the ones since the very beginning. You all are amazing! (: I'd make a heart here, but FF is extremely stupid & won't let me.. grrr. -_-**

**Anyways, I got some** _**very**_ **positive responses from the last chapter. [; This is my LONGEST chapter ever. Word count without author's notes: EXACTLY 4000. :O Damn. Anyways, I hope this one will meet your expectations.[: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDS, Skillet, or Go Radio.**

**Courtney's POV (..Hehe [;)**

The task I held was simple enough: go to Duncan's room to thank him for the necklace, he'd say some smart ass remark, then I would storm off and leave to go to Trent's performance. Easy enough, right? Yes, yes it was. But apparently the universe decided to screw with my mind on that moment right as I was about to knock on the door, only to find it was cracked open. Me, being the responsible CIT I was, was against snooping in on Duncan's private business...but the other gossiping teenage girl half that was taking over my senses was dying to know what he was doing. After all, if his door was somewhat open it must not be _that_ terribly secretive, right?

I peeped the right side of my head in through the sliver of light, to see Duncan sitting on the plush couch...with a black guitar? Well that was strange.

Some imaginary bell in my head was ringing, trying to tell me something. I searched my mind for what was off about it. The guitar? The fact Duncan was actually smiling? The fact it was raining in the window behind him even though it was October?

Epiphanies seem to strike me at the oddest times.

I had _seen_ that guitar before, I know it. I just can't remember _where_. Maybe it was Trent's? Or one of my uncles? He's a Les Paul fanatic after all, so it would be reasonable. I argued in my head while I scanned my memory for any signs of the guitar.

It was on the tip of my tongue but...I _couldn't figure it out._

As I left my thoughts for a moment, I saw Duncan loosely wrap his right hand around the neck of the instrument, letting his other hover over the strings with a dark green pick. I backed out of the doorway, shaking my head. This picture looked all too familiar for my liking. I had seen that image before too. Where? _Where?_ '_Come on Courtney, think,' _I scolded myself.

It most definitely wasn't Trent's- the night at the beach was the only night I had seen him play and his was unpainted. A quick blush enveloped my cheeks as I remembered the events of that night, but was soon snapped out of it by a few random plucking noises, along with a few cuss words from said delinquent that was just previously in my thoughts.

The tinkering ceased for a moment or two before an unfamiliar tune started playing from his finger tips.

Duncan was strumming and plucking with his eyebrows creased in slight concentration. The melody sounded extremely off, but after a moment it started to blend together quite nicely. I was considering taking out my PDA and recording this for blackmail, but the moment I reached for my pocket I froze.

My stomach dropped to the floor, my head hurt, and I was pretty sure I stopped breathing for a moment or two.

_'No. No, no, no, no, __**no**__. This just..this is not happening. This is some __stupid dream__ that I'm temporarily stuck in and I'll wake up soon. Yeah, that's it. A dream. This is a __**dream**__.'_But none of my thoughts would do that beautiful voice that was ringing in my ears justice.

"_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
I ain't the same since I'm living without you  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over"_

He was singing. Duncan was singing. Duncan Evans was _singing_ and I didn't recognize him as Duncan anymore. Now, instead of looking at a punked up teenager with a Mohawk, I'm seeing a little boy with shaggy brown hair and an innocent smile.

"_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see you in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind_

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up"_

I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to react right now. Did I really not notice it all this time? All the extremely obvious clues that he might have actually purposely thrown my way...did I honestly not see them?

"_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
And how it felt when I finally found you  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_

_All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
I can't get you back, can't get a second chance_

_And now I guess this is as good as it gets"_

I think I can truthfully say I am the biggest idiot in the world. The guy I had known since I was a child was in front of me for the past month and I never noticed. Can I get a dunce cap over here?

"_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me we're together just you and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna be alone_

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop 'cause I want you back"_

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ I kept chanting that phrase in my mind as I relished in the bittersweet moment. One question was ringing in my mind over and over again. What was I going to do? Confront him maybe? And if I do, what if he asks how I found out. Say 'Oh, I was standing outside your door like a creepy stalker and I heard you playing the guitar and singing,'? Yeah, _no._

"_Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up_

_Don't wake me we're together just you and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone_

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
It ain't the same since I'm living without You  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep"_

My mind wouldn't stop thinking about all the horrible scenarios that this could possibly turn into. Would he hate me? Maybe he wanted to forget about being Matty for the rest of his life. Would he be happy I figured it out?

"_I know I've gotta let you go but I don't wanna wake up"_

And there's the other epiphany; did he remember _me?_ My stomach dropped at the thought. He might have thought I was just some new girl in his life that he could have his way with, then move on. He might not even care enough even if he did remember.

Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick.

I stumbled the few yards back to my own dorm room and frantically tried to shove the key in the lock, missing the first few times. Once the door was opened I threw it shut and did the deadbolt. My feet seemed to have had a mind of their own since they drug me over to my bed where I complied and flopped face down in my pillow, trying to think.

As utterly cliché and stupid as it sounded, I was at a loss for words. Hell, I was at a loss for _emotions_. The new found information was starting to process and sink into in my mind, but it was all too much.

Duncan was playing the same guitar Matty had gotten right before he moved away. Their voices were almost identical, only Duncan's was deeper. They both spoke Italian. They both had the same color of God damned eyes. And Matty's full name was Matthew _Duncan Evans__. _

I lifted my head slightly and sighed in frustration.

I was stupid. So. Fucking. _Stupid_. How could I have not noticed that before? My Adamsapple felt sore and stuck in my throat and tears welled up in my obsidian eyes for reasons unknown. Though, judging from the previous thoughts, it was because I was upset with myself. I mean, why shouldn't I be? I was an idiot, completely oblivious for well over a month. How is that even possible? I'm supposed to be smart, I was a CIT, I have a 4.6 GPA for crying out loud!

I was also left wondering two more things: Did Shelby know? And if so, how long did it take her to figure it out?

If _I _had just figured it out, did Shelby still not know? I mean, I had spent more time with Duncan (..Matty..whoever you want to freaking call him) than she had. So did she still not know? She wouldn't really have had time to talk to him anywa-

Suddenly, a flashback struck my brain. It was back on the first day of class when I was reunited with Shelby.

_**Flashback**_

_"You two act like an old married couple," she stated._

"We do not!" we both said in unison.

"Exhibit A," she said. "Wait a second, what did you say your name was?" she asked, looking at Duncan as if she knew him from somewhere.

"Duncan Evans," he stated nervously.

"Hey! Aren't yo-"

"Shelby can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

_**End Flashback**_

Shelby was going to say 'Aren't you Matty?', wasn't she? And then I bet he explained his whole freaking story to her too when he drug her out in the hall.

Damn it, damn it, _damn it._

I stuck my head in the fluffy white pillow until oxygen was needed in my lungs. My breath was coming in heavy, choppy sighs so I wouldn't resort to bawling and my vision was blurred by the salty liquid. I wanted to be _happy_. I wanted to be happy that 'Matty' was here, that he was so close to me all this time. But...I just couldn't. Duncan was Matty. Matty was Duncan. The _hell_? It didn't even make _sense_. The puzzle pieces wouldn't connect. Matty was this sweet, innocent little eight year old boy that had moved away and I'd never see again. Duncan was a juvenile punk who liked nothing more than to make my life a living hell but made up for it in weird yet sweet gestures. They weren't the same people, they _couldn't_ be.

Now that I though about it, I wasn't only upset with myself for not _realizing_ it, but I was mad at _Duncan_ for not bothering to even _tell_ me. What were his intentions? To play me like a mind game? To confuse me until my head near damn exploded? _**What?**_

_Knock Knock_

I let out a groan and forced the waterworks to stop for the time being. I wiped my eyes with a Kleenex to rid the smudges of mascara that I just knew were stained along my cheeks. I did a quick once-over in the mirror and saw that my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but that was the least of my problems right now. I shook my head to get the previous thoughts away, just for a few moments at least. I reached for the door with a shaky hand and turned the knob and pulled the white painted door open.

Aaaaand, cue the almost breakdown.

Of all the damn people in the damn world, he had to be the one knocking on the damn door?  
**  
No one's POV**

"Hey," was the CIT's shaky greeting, complemented by a voice crack. Her eyes were averted to the carpeted floors as she held back the barricade of salty tears that were threatening to fall once more.

Duncan's face turned into confusion and concern as he noticed, even with the brown hair partially in her face and her onyx eyes glued to the floor, she had been crying. What had she been crying over?

"You okay Princess?" Well, that wasn't a stupid question at all...

Duncan was surprised when Courtney ran over and flopped face down on her bed, leaving him standing there helplessly in the doorway. As he slowly approached her after shutting the door, he could hear the mangled sobs flowing from her mouth.

He wasn't really an expert on how to comfort crying girls, but his Ma made him watch enough chick flicks when he was younger to know the basics. Duncan sat down on the bed on her right side and slowly rubbed her back with his left hand.

"Mo mumay," Courtney mumbled into her soggy pillow.

"What?" Duncan questioned as he continued to rub her back in a soothing motion while keeping his voice quiet as to not startle her.

Courtney turned her head so that it was now facing Duncan (still not making eye contact), only to mutter a harsh "Go away." He took his hand away from her body since was taken aback by her hostility, but just brushed it off as PMS or some other confusing girl stuff he didn't bother to learn about.

"Come on babe, lighten up," he teased lightly, trying his hardest to make the water works just go _away_. Duncan and crying girls didn't go well.

Courtney finally made eye contact with him, glaring into his beautiful and newly familiar turquoise eyes. "Lighten up? _Lighten up? _Do you _honestly_ expect me to lighten up?"

"Well maybe if you told me what the hell was wrong, I might not expect you to!" he said, now on defense. Her eyes visibly softened and turned downcast. Duncan lifted her chin with his index finger, his curious orbs meeting her glossy ones. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You're an asshole," she breathed just as lowly.

"Excuse me Princess?" Duncan asked, half teasing, half serious. Courtney pushed his hand away from her face while she moved and sat Indian style, facing Duncan.

"You're an asshole," she said again, at normal level this time, almost sounding emotionless. But sure enough, emotions came out as she took her arm back and punched his shoulder. Hard.

Duncan covered his shoulder with his hand out of instinct and gave her a 'What-the-fuck?' face. "Uh..._ow?_The hell was that for?"

"For not telling me!" she screamed. Courtney decided playing stupid with him would have done her no good, so she let her emotions flow free. Fuck being nice. A few pillows and a blue stuffed teddy bear that had 'I love you Shmoopy!' (Geoff was too cheesy for his own good) written across the front flew at Duncan's head. He immediately jumped off the bed and started backing towards the window on the far wall while trying to dodge the fluffy objects.

Courtney remembered a quote she saw once on the internet that said "Violence- If it's not solving all your problems, you simply aren't using enough of it." She decided she quite liked that quote.

"Remind me, what exactly did I not say?" Duncan asked as he barely missed being hit in the head. _Again._

_"Would you just quit playing stupid Matty!"_Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. Duncan froze. His body seemed to cease all movement as he let the pillow hit him in the side of the head this time.

Hours seemed to pass as they just stood there. Duncan looked befuddled and awed, like he was a five year old and she had just told him that Santa, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy don't exist. Courtney was fuming out her ears while holding another fluffy green pillow, ready to attack if necessary. She had so much pent up emotion that she didn't even know what to do with it anymore. Throw more things? Hug him? Slap him? Question him? All of the above?

"What?" he finally whispered, still astonished and bewildered to say anything past that. She figured it out? Well yeah, that was pretty great, but...she was pissed? He really didn't know what else to do at the time. "How did you-" Duncan stopped himself in time to put the pieces together like she had done only moments earlier. She had heard him playing, hadn't she?

'_Damn it, I knew I heard a someone outside the door,' _he thought as he reprimanded himself. Courtney got off the bed and decided to get up in his face to make her message a little more poignant.

"I swear, you are such an asshole! First, you pretend like you never knew me and don't even bother to frigging tell me that you're Matty, you continuously insult and make jabs at me, then you go off and act like you actually _like me! _Giving me your sweatshirt and a necklace as a stupid little act. Seriously, how messed up is your head?" Courtney was breathing hard and glaring at Duncan at the end of her short lived tirade that was more than likely going to continue very soon.

If looks could kill, her stare would go down in history as the most malicious and suffering death any person has ever had to endure.

_Slap._

"Why the _fuck _do you keep hitting me woman?" Duncan said in a disbelieving tone of shock with lifting his palm to his cheek. His face just screamed 'WTF?'

Though, he really couldn't say he wasn't surprised...or that he didn't deserve it. He never took in the possibility she would be upset if he never told her, but he didn't think it would actually take her anywhere _near_this long to figure out something so simple.

"Because- because you- you're just so-UGHHH!" Courtney screamed as she had an internal battle with her thoughts. She shut her eyes and clenched her tanned hands into fists, knuckles going white.

"Look, I-"

"You _what?_" Damn, she was loud..

"I'm...I'm sorry, okay?" he said. Before she could glare at him more for such a small apology for her mental health, he continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't ever think it would've taken you this long to figure it out, okay? It's just...I don't know. I thought you'd find out as soon as you saw me, not a whole month later...So there. I said it. I'm sorry, and sorry for doing that to you, so...yeah." His hand was resting on his neck, something he always did when he was anxious or nervous. Duncan was rambling, he knew that. He also knew he had to stop sounding so pleading before he said something stupid that he would regret later.

Luck. It was blind luck was when his cell phone started ringing.

"_Lets leave our imprints on the sidewalk  
Like our initials in the sand  
And see if Tallahassee tempts you to hold my hand  
Cause its just like California summers  
With better warmer Florida nights-"_

Duncan gulped as he reached into his pocket and checked the caller ID. Seeing it was Geoff, he hit the talk button on his Exclaim and held it to his ear, not once taking his eyes off Courtney's glaring ones. "Yo, what's up?"

Courtney wouldn't admit it, but she was rather surprised Duncan liked that same music she was into. But then again, he was a punk, and it _was_ punk music that was blaring out of his cellphone.

"_Dude, where are you? Trent's show's about to start in five minutes!"_

His eyes widened. He completely forgot about Trent's performance. "Uh, dude, tell Trent I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be able to make it."

"_What? Why man?"_

"I've got a few priorities to attend to first. Later." Duncan didn't even give Geoff enough time to say bye before he hit the red button to end the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. They stood in complete silence, just looking at each other. Onyx and turquoise. Anger and apprehension. Questions and answers. Pleading and nervous.

Out of nowhere, Courtney lunged at Duncan, engulfing him in a massive hug and resting her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sudden affection, but he wrapped his arms around her petite figure none the less. As they stood in an embrace, he breathed in her scent of vanilla and...cinnamon maybe? Whatever it was, it was pretty addicting. The two stood like that for a few more serene moments before the brunette murmured something into his shoulder, but it was muffled by the dark fabric.

"What?" Duncan asked, obviously not hearing her. Courtney lifted her head a little bit in order to look at him better.

"You're still an asshole," she muttered with a small smile playing at her mouth. He smirked, glad that she was back to not completely hating him anymore.

"So, I supposed you'd like some answers?"

"Answers would be nice."  
**  
IMPORTANT NEWS REGARDING THIS STORY!**

So, for those of you who actually like my story and are insane about it (I highly doubt there's many of you), I have some good news. I'm planning on revising all the chapters and making them less awkward sounding! :D Yay! Let's be honest here- since I was an amateur when I started on this site, my **writing style**** completely and flat out sucked. I reread the first few chapters and actually found myself cringing at my horrible use of words. It was bad. So once I am finished with this story, I will work on that..along with many other one-shots and stories for Total Drama Island and other categories from FanFiction.[: teehee**

**Songs used; 'Don't Wake Me' by Skillet, and 'You Hold Your Breath, I'll Hold My Liquor' by Go Radio. **

**Moving on..**

**Come on, how many of you** _**honestly**_ **expected Courtney to be 100% happy and cheery when she first found out? Tension was inevitable. [; And I also had my fair share of fun by letting her kick the crap out of Duncan. There were quite a few requests for that. (: Haha. I love you guys. xD**

**'Violence- If it's not solving all your problems, you simply aren't using enough of it.' If you can tell me where this comes from, then you get major brownie points. (: haha. **

**Did this chapter meet your expectations? Or did I crush all your hopes and dreams? Tell me in a review, all of you amazingly wonderful people of FanFiction. [:**

**And yes, I** _**was**_ **sucking up.**

**Love,**

**xXduncanxloverXx**


	30. Answers

**Chapter 31: Answers**

**Yeah...you guys were waiting in suspense for a whole year for **_**that**_**. xD haha. Anyways, not much else to say except you people make me smile with all the lovely, extremely capitalized reviews. (:**

Special shout out to ** for being the epic 300****th**** reviewer ! :D**

_**No one's POV**_

"I don't even know where to start," Courtney muttered, mainly to herself, as she looked at Duncan as if he was some type of foreign specimen. They were both comfortably situated on her bed; he was lying down with his hands behind his head, and she was sitting Indian style, facing him. While she was trying to find a suitable beginning, he was doing a little pondering himself. One question was most prominent and sticking out right now, even though he really should have concentrated on her questions instead of his own pursuits. Key word: 'should.'

You see, he figured she had feelings for _Duncan_, but now that she knew he was Matty too...did she still like him like that? Good lord he still hoped so. Or all his efforts this past month would have been spent for nothing.

Duncan simply shrugged. "Ask away whenever you're ready, Spitfire," he smirked. The brunette promptly stuck her tongue out childishly at the new nickname.

In that moment, she might have come off as relaxed, but on the inside, she was still a jumbled mess. After the mental dam of her mind faltered, all of her emotions were getting mixed together; kind of like a crayon box that exploded. Courtney was still, even after half an hour of just sitting there in her own thoughts, trying to process that Duncan was actually the childhood friend she had a crush on. And she also (even though she wouldn't admit it aloud) had a tiny, minor, little, _itsy bitsy_, _**microscopic**_ crush on Duncan.

...

Okay, _fine_. She liked him. A _lot_.

So this was kind of extremely convenient.

"Well...I guess I can start with some basics," she said after another moment of crucial thinking. "Where did you move to?"

"Nova Scotia," he answered, zoned out and only half paying mind to her questions.

"Why did you start going by Duncan instead of Matty?"

He sighed. This was definitely going to be a fun question to answer. "You see..I kind of wanted to forget my old life after I moved." He snuck a quick look at Courtney, seeing that she was hanging on every word, then reverted his gaze back to the blank ceiling. "I was a kid, so stuff like moving was difficult for me. I told everyone to quit with the Matty crap and call me Duncan." He wanted to come right out and say it was because he missed her, but that might have been a little too straightforward,if not somewhat creepy. Pausing, he then threw in, "Besides, Duncan sounds more bad ass."

A pillow to his face was what he got in response.

Courtney rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. "Next question: why the punk look?" She figured it was a rebellious stage in his life, but she might have guessed wrong.

"Like I said, I wanted to forget my old life," he said simply. She thought it was a weird way of coping, but then again, this was Duncan. Unpredictable as hell.

"Now, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while." That caught his interest. "What the hell is up with your hair?"

Courtney stifled a giggle at the deadpan expression dominating his face. "Really? You resort to making fun of my hair?"

"It's a legit question!" she argued back. "What normal person dyes their hair _green_?"

"Me."

"Reasons?"

"I liked green."

She had to resist the strong urge to roll her eyes again. This boy was ridiculous. "So? I like green too, but I'm _sane_, so I'm not going to go get neon highlights."

"What's so fun about being sane?" Duncan asked, running a hand through his hair as he halfway sat up on the bed with is other arm propped behind him. "It's boring. For instance; you."

"You're such an ass," Courtney said as she playfully glared at her friend.

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged. She thought for a moment. At first, she was going to take it as a good natured tease, but decided making him suffer would be more fun. She leaned across Duncan to reach her PDA that was resting on the small bedside table, unintentionally getting him high off her scent. Again.

Curious as to what the brunette was planning, he fully sat up and raised a brow while she tapped on the keyboard of the device.

"Close your eyes." It was an odd request, but only peaked his curiosity. Courtney smirked when he complied without much hesitation, then held the LCD screen up to his face. "Open."

When Duncan's baby blue eyes opened, he fell off the bed with a scream that could rival a seven year old girl's. When the punk finally stood up from the floor, he glared at Courtney- who was currently laughing like a hyena.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Duncan said in an intimidating voice.

Well, it _would_ have been intimidating if he had been used it on anyone other than Courtney. "Y-You should have seen your f_aaaa_ce! Hahaha!" He really hadn't seen her laugh like that in a long time. "I can't believe you're still afraid of Celien Dion!" He shuddered at that name, and the memory of the picture that was shoved in his face five seconds ago. Why did he ever mention his phobia to her again?

"Shut up," Duncan grumbled. "It's unnatural for someone to smile that much!" Unfortunately for him, that only made her burst into another round of laughter. Resorting to a different tactic, he said, "At least _I'm_ not scared of green jelly."

That sure as hell shut her up.

"That's different!" Courtney yelled, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. "It's gross and giggly and it looks like snot!"

"And yet you don't scream your head off when you see regular snot? Yup, makes perfect sense Princess." With that he sat back down beside a very pissed off Courtney, curving up one side of his mouth as her freckles stood out in rage.

"Have I ever mentioned I hate you?" she huffed out with her eyes now barely open from glaring so insistently.

"Many times babe. Many times." They were locked in a staring contest now; Courtney glaring and him looking nothing short of amused. This carried on for twenty seconds until Duncan ultimately rolled his eyes at her childishness (Any one else see the irony here?). Reaching over to poke the space between her eyebrows, he said "Your face is gonna get stuck that way if you keep doing that."

After swatting his hand away she fell back on the bed,the pillow making a _poof_-like sound as the air flew out of it. They were silent for a little while, probably around three minutes, until the CIT spoke up in a voice laced with confusion. "Hey, Duncan?"

"Hm?" He was feeling too lazy to actually give a full response as he looked out the window at the night sky full of stars.

"Why didn't you ever report Zach like you said you would?" He turned to her in surprise. She gave him a curious look. "You took care of him yourself, but didn't go to the police or anything...Why?"

Duncan kissed between his teeth for a moment before letting out a sigh. "I..didn't really think it was necessary."

"Like throwing him out of a window was?"

"Shut up!" he cried indignantly. "At least I did something. Besides, he's going to be in the hospital for another two weeks, then he's transferring back to our old school. The ass isn't even coming back, so you're welcome," he stated, seemingly as arrogant as ever. Courtney looked at him with pursed lips for a moment before letting out, what he figured, was a sigh of defeat.

"I'm not going to thank you for almost killing him," she stated, giving him a pointed look. "But I _will_ say thanks for getting him out of my life."

Duncan smirked. "Any time Princess."

"That reminds me. Why do you call me Princess?" Courtney really never even thought about that seriously until now. Why not just call her by her actual name? There really wasn't any significant point to calling her Princess. She wasn't a spoil brat, and she was most certainly not an heir to a throne.

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it instead. Standing up and heading towards the door, he said, "Come with me." After waiting by the entrance for a few seconds, he realized that Courtney was blankly staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Duncan sighed. Walking over to the brunette, he grabbed her hand, hauled her off the bed, then drug her out of her room and into his.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked as she plopped onto the couch while Duncan went in search of something near the corner.

"Gimme a sec," was his only response. She sighed and started examining her chipping sky blue nail polish, deeming that they needed to be repainted within the next two days. Courtney was broken out of her thoughts when she felt the delinquent plop down to her right, that same guitar in his hands. She raised an eye brow.

"I asked you to tell me why you call me Princess, not to play me a song," she deadpanned. He smirked, holding in a chuckle.

"I decided to _show_ you why I call you Princess, _Princess_." With that, he laid the guitar on his lap with the back of it facing up, careful to subtly cover the 'MxC' carving with his thumb. Using his other finger to graze the crown sticker, he started talking. "You remember this?" She nodded with a reminiscing smile on her face.

"Yeah, I put that stick on there right after you got the guitar," she answered.

"And do you remember where you got the sticker _from_?" Courtney's eyebrows furrowed as she went deep in thought, then smiled sarcastically.

"A princess coloring book."

"Bingo."

She gave him a look. "You are so lame."

"How so?"

"You gave me a pet name because of something I did _years_ ago!"

"I would hardly consider that lame. Maybe something like-"

"Stupid?"

"Actually, I was going to say 'witty.'"

"Definitely _not_."

Duncan smirked at her after he set the guitar on the ground. "You _do_ know I remember your other weakness, right?"

"What other weakness?" Courtney seemed nervous and confused at the same time. What was he talking about?

"This." Courtney immediately burst out in laughter as Duncan's fingers started tickling her sides. She made several attempts to try and pry him away, but it seems an attempt was all it was considering all of her strength was focused on her lungs at the moment.

"D-D-Duncan! S-Stoooop! Hahahaha! P-Ple-Pleaseee! Haha!" She laughed, obviously about to pee her pants from giggling far too much. Courtney couldn't take it as he kept up his merciless attack, and inevitably fell backwards onto the comfy sofa out of pure exhaustion. It takes a lot of work to breathe when you're being tickled.

Though, in doing so, she unknowingly brought Duncan down with her. The smiles on both of their faces froze into shock as they fully took in the rather compromising position they were in. Courtney was lying out fully on the couch with Duncan's knees on either side of her thighs, his palms on the cushions near her head. Oh, and did I mention that their faces were barely two inches apart? Because they were. And it was highly awkward.

Both of them stared wide eyed at each other. And, to be honest, neither really wanted to move. Besides, if they _did _decide to sit up again, Duncan would have to be the one to initiate it since he was clearly on top- and he sure as hell wasn't about to let that happen.

Even though he had only gotten to know the teenage Courtney for about a month ad a half, he decided he liked her much, _much_ more now than he did back then. And if some god in the heavens felt like getting him into a situation like this, then hell, he was going to take it for all it's worth.

Letting his icy blue eyes flutter close, he gently began descending his head downwards, only to stop when his lips made contact with hers.

Courtney was, for a lack of a better word, surprised. Matthew Duncan Evans, her childhood friend/teenage rival, was kissing her. Effing _kissing her!_ And it didn't help her resolve that he was extremely good at it either.

In a half second decision, she knew that this opportunity might not present itself again in such a nice manor. In the end, she wound up kissing him back and lacing her fingers behind his neck in order to properly pull him closer, playing with the soft black ends of his hair. In a moment of bliss, they both were, at the risk of being cliché, lost in each other. It seemed like the whole rest of the world was zoned out of their minds and they were the only two left. Either that, or they were half brain dad because that kiss was so completely mind numbing.

Duncan also soon came to learn, to his utmost pleasure, that her lips tasted very similar to how she smelled and felt as soft as a rose, which made their lip-lock doubly nice. If this what what those eleven years had built up to, then he deemed it was extremely worth it when her lips started pressing even more firmly to his.

After slowly and reluctantly breaking the kiss for lack of oxygen, Duncan opened his eyes to look into her own glistening, half lidded onyx orbs. He was only half surprised at what had just happened though, and knew that she was probably thinking something along the same line that he was. Duncan, now back to reality, put on a smirk as he eyed the girl under him.

"You don't mind me starting a relationship with you, right?"

**I kind of have a feeling that more capitalized reviews are in the making right now...**

**If you're thinking it right now, **_**no.**_** This story is **_**not**_** over yet. ;D hehe. I honestly have no plan for an ending, so I'm just gonna wing the rest of this story.******

(As always) Sorry for the mucho lateness. Long story short; this was ready on Monday, but my sister stole my laptop on Sunday. I have literally gotten 4 PMs from you all in the last 3 days asking for updates, which is wicked _**awesome! **_**xD ****Also, I have recently discovered a love for all things anime. O.O First, I only watched Bleach, but then I got suggestions for Special A, Kaicho wa Maid Sama, Ouran Highschool Host Club, ect, & now I'm seriously addicted. xD**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**** So, I got a request from to write a story for him called "The Green Hood." He gave me a basic story line & everything, so I am in the process of working on that bit by bit. I'm going to put out the first chapter soon (hopefully within the next hour if someone won't come in my room), & some feedback from you guys would be greatly appreciated. Tips, suggestions, flames, whatever! :D**

GUESS WHO SAW HARRY POTTER ON FRIDAY? ME! GUESS WHO DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MOST OF IT? ME! :D haha. I really don't get harry potter at all. I just watch it 'cause I can. xD But, I will say that was _**the**_** best HP movie they've made. Especially when Nevil decided he could be all bad ass & was like "What now?" & did the the whole 'come at bitches!' pose. xD Plus, everyone in the theater was clapping when Ron's mom called that crazy chick (don't know her name -_-) a bitch. :P**

But for now, I shall bid you farewell until chapter 32, & rewatch KWMS in the meantime. ;O Usui's so hot. x3

Review? :D

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx**  
**


End file.
